Me donnera tu une seconde chance ?
by NYsarahNY
Summary: L'histoire débute a partir de la saison 3 episode 6. Rachel cache un lourd secret mais certaines personnes l'aiderons a remonter la pente malgré les nombreux obstacles qui se dresseront devant-elle. Elle trouvera l'amour et bien plus encore...
1. Chapitre 1

_Cette histoire commence à partir de la saison 3 épisodes 6._

_Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup hésité à poster cette fic car c'est une grande première pour moi alors soyez indulgents stp._

_Bonne lecture :)_

Santana gifla Finn ne supportant plus le sourire idiot qui était collé à son visage, un silence assourdissant s'en suivit, puis Rachel se leva brusquement, prête à défendre l'honneur de son petit-ami, mais stoppa-net en voyant le regard que Santana lui lancée, un regard emplie de peur, de colère et… d'espoir, tellement de sentiments enfouit en elle-même que Rachel en eu le souffle coupée.

Santana, elle, ne savait plus quoi faire, s'il fallait fuir ou rester, mais elle espérer malgré son « orientation sexuelle » que ses parents la voudrait encore, elle espérer aussi depuis des années que **sa **Rachel reviennent, celle avec qui elle avait l'habitude de jouer, qui la protégée de tous les dangers, même les plus insignifiants et qui la défendait même si Santana avait tort, voila ce qu'elle voulait, retrouvée **la** Rachel qui avait réussie à faire baisser ses gardes, **sa** Rachel Berry a elle. Santana fut sortit de ses pensées par une voix angélique et reconnut toutes a qui appartenait cette voix, qui d'autre que Rachel, debout en face d'elle.

**-San, je suis si désolé, ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, si j'avais su j'aurais fait quelque chose**, déclara la chanteuse torturer entre devoir défendre son petit-ami ou prendre (son ex meilleur ami), Santana dans ses bras et la réconfortait.

**-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute manière, tu m'as abandonnée, comme tout le monde, tu m'as laissée tomber alors que tu étais la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance, tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me quittée, mais tu l'as fait, tu m'as mentie comme tout le monde Rachel !**, hurla Santana d'une voix brisée par les émotions qui s'agitait en elle, les visages des deux jeunes était remplie de larmes traitresses, mais ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, ni de l'apparence que les personnes présentes dans l'auditorium leur donnés.

**-Je n'avais pas le choix San, je l'ai fait pour toi, pour te protéger, tu dois me croire mais si j'avais eu le choix, ne serais se qu'un soupçon de chance de pouvoir rester a tes cotes tout en te protégeant, alors je serais restais, crois-moi s'il-te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu me crois San**, supplia Rachel en avançant de deux pas vers Santana.

**-Ne m'appelle pas San, tu as perdu ce droit quand tu m'as lâchement abandonnée**, cracha le cheerleader, Rachel recula de deux pas comme ci elle avait été poignardé en plein cœur, Santana regretta aussitôt ses mots quand elle vue la douleur dans les yeux de Rachel, mais le mal était déjà fait

**-Je-je j'ai besoin d'air**, bafouilla Rachel en se précipitant vers la sortie de secours.

**-Attends Rachel**, cria Santana mais la porte se refermais déjà sur une Rachel plus que bouleversé

**-Euh … est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquai ce qui vient de ce passai**, demanda bêtement Finn

**-Oh mi dios, voy a matarlo !** (traduction : oh mon dieu, je vais le tuer), jura Santana en se précipitant vers Finn, mais fut arrêter par deux bras puissant qui lui encerclèrent la taille.

**-Retiens-toi ou fais le pour Rachel si tu l'aimes vraiment,** chuchota Puck a son oreille, Santana se moqua mais arrêta immédiatement de lutter en entendant le prénom, Rachel.

**-Bon je crois que c'est bon la, ça fait au moins cinq minutes que je suis dans tes bras et tu me connais, ma patience a des limites Puckerman, **souffla la cheerleader en se détachant de Puck.

**-Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées, **se justifia Noah en croisant ses bras sur son torse, **mais peut-être tu pourrais maintenant nous expliquer ce qui viens de se passer,** demanda t-il en recevant des hochements de têtes d'accords des deux Glee club.

**-Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Puck, et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas à justifier mes actions en plus, il faut que j'aille préparer un plan B vu que tout le monde sais que je suis gay**, répondit Santana en prenant son sac de cours, **alors à dmain**

**-Mais attends Santana nous on aimerait bien avoir des explications, **répéta Mercedes

**-Demandai a Rachel je suis sure qu'elle se fera une joie de vous répondrent**, dit Santana avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

**-Super, on n'est pas sortie de l'auberge,** s'exclama sombrement Kurt en levant les bras en l'air

**-C'est une nouvelle expression ?**, demanda poliment Mercedes

**-Ouais, pas mal non ?**, répondit-il en recevant des regards incrédules

_J'espère que vous avez aimez mon premier chapitre et dsl si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe. N'hésiter pas à donner des idées, je l'ai prendrai bien évidemment en compte_

_A la prochaine …._


	2. Chapter 2

_-Me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre beaucoup plus long._

_J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Avertissement : des scènes pourront choqués les plus sensibles !_

_Bonne lecture ._

* * *

><p>Rachel assisse dans sa voiture devant sa maison, pris une grande respiration pour se donner du courage car, elle savait que dès qu'elle passerait le seuil de sa maison, son cauchemar sera la, a l'attendre comme tous les soirs. La chanteuse sortit de sa voiture en prenant tous son temps puis, arrivée sur le porche, elle ouvrit la porte et fut immédiatement submergée par une odeur d'alcool et de cigarette. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea ver le salon pour être accueillie par son père, Hiram, allongé grossièrement sur le canapé, une bière a la main et un cigare dans sa bouche, elle remarqua que son attention était portait sue la télévision ou on voyait apparaître Santana vêtue de son uniforme de pom pom girls entrain de faire des roulades mais, a chaque déplacements de la Latina de mots vulgaires apparaissez .<p>

**-Cette salope est enfin sortie du placard**, ricana Hiram en libérant par la même occasion de la fumée provoquée par son cigare.

**-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !**, laissa échapper Rachel en serrant ses poings. L'ivrogne se leva lentement du canapé et s'approcha dangereusement de Rachel mais s'arrêta a quelques centimètres de la jeune fille et déclara :

**-Ce n'est pas bien de parler comme ça a son papa Rachel, ca mérite une bonne punition**. Rachel ferma aussitôt ses yeux pour pouvoir se préparai à encaisser les coups et le premier ne se fit pas tarder car elle ressentit une affreuse douleur a l'abdomen qui la força à s'agenouiller. L'adolescente ouvrit lourdement ses yeux pour se retrouver en face du bourré qui lui servait de père.

**- Espèce de sale chienne, c'est a cause de toi si Leroy n'est pratiquement plus la, il n'arrête plus de travailler et je suis sur qu'il ne m'aime plus, tous ça a cause de toi**, hurla Hiram en la giflant suivit de près par quatre coups de pieds au ventre, Rachel ne broncha pas, seule ses larmes trahissait son état puis, Hiram empoigna violement une touffe de cheveux et força Rachel a de relevait.

**-Tu es punie de nourriture pour une semaine et ce soir tu dormiras dans le jardin, sans couverture ni oreillers, je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre sinon je double la punition, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**, demanda t-il en resserrant sa prise sur les cheveux de Rachel, celle-ci hocha la tête en accord.

**-Et vue que j'ai un peut de pitié pour toi, tu as dix minutes pour faire ton sac de cours et prendre quelques affaires personnels mais pas de couvertures ni d'oreillers**, reprit-il en relâchant Rachel, qui celle-ci monta en vitesse aller emballer quelques affaires, tel que son téléphone, sin Ipod, sa veste en cuir et un pantalon.

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng !

C'est finie Rachel, ton temps est écouler, va dehors maintenant, cria Hiram du rez de chaussée. La jeune file ne se le fit pas dire deux fois car, elle se précipita vers la porte qui donne sur le jardin et sortit, puis la chanteuse enfila se veste, enleva sa jupe trop fine pour une nuit d'hiver et mis son pantalon. Assise sur l'herbe mouillée, Rachel ne voulant s'apitoyer plus sur son sort, elle pensa à la première fois ou elle avait rencontrée Santana.

~~~~~~~~~début du flash back ~~~~~~~~~

**- Joyeux anniversaire mon ange**, s'exclama joyeusement un homme d'une trentaine d'années en prenant dans ses bras, une petite fille brune habillée d'une jolie robe blanche.

**-C'est mon anniversaire ?**, demanda la petite fille surprise, ci qui arracha un gloussement a son papa, Leroy.

**- Bien sur ma chérie**, aujourd'hui tu as sept ans, répondit-il en souriant

**-Oh, mais j'ai pas six ans normalement**, s'entonna la brunette en levant six petits doigts.

**-Non, maintenant tu as sept ans**, répéta t-il en soulevant un petit doigt de plus.

**-Et toi papounai t'as quel âge**, demanda curieusement la fillette.

**-Moi, j'ai trente ans mon cœur**, répondit-il en embrassant sa fille sur la joue.

**-Et c'est comment trente ans ?**

**-C'est six fois une main**

**-Oh mon dieu, mais t'es** **tout vieux papounai**, s'affola la fillette en plaçant ses mains de chaque cotés de son visage. Leroy partit dans un rire incontrôlable devant l'air si dramatique de sa fille

**-Calme toi ma chérie, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça quand même**, expliqua t-il

**-Oh ba si quand même**, contra sa fille. **Mais ou il est papa Hiram**, demanda Rachel en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Oh euh … ton papa est très fatigué mon ange, il a beaucoup travaillé**

**-Mais non, c'est toi qui a travaillé, en plus ce week-end t'était même pas la**, protesta la brune en boudant.

**-Je suis désolé mon ange, comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?**, demanda t-il a sa fille

**-Mmmh, ce soir tu dors avec moi et…** **aujourd'hui je vais pas à l'école**, dit-elle malicieusement.

**-Non tu iras à l'école comme tout le monde Rachel**, répliqua son père

**-Mais papa steu plait**, protesta la fillette.

**-Pas de mais, jeune fille, tu iras que tu le veuilles oui ou non**.

**-Tu-tu veux que je sois triste, c'est ça, je suis déçue papa**, dit-elle en faisant semblant de pleurer et en plaçant une main sur son cœur.

**-Oh dieu, Rachel Barbra Berry tu es tellement théâtral**, ria Leroy en reposant se fille par terre.

**-Ça veut dire oui,** demanda Rachel pleine d'espoir.

**-Ça veut dire non ma chérie mais, a la place je dors trois nuits avec toi**, troqua son père.

**-Bon ba je crois que je m'en contenterais**, soupira Rachel de façon théâtral ce qui fit rouler des yeux son père.

**-Tu as préparé ton sac d'école Rachel ?**

**-Euh … oui**, répondit-elle en mettant son sac à dos

**-Alors c'est partie, **c'exclama Leroy en prenant les clés de la voiture.

Arrivé sur le parking, Leroy se gara et alla sortir sa fille de la voiture puis, ils avancèrent tous deux la tête haute vers l'école. Une femme aux cheveux rouge vint les accueillir :

**-Bonjour, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?**, demanda t'elle poliment.

**-Oui, madame, mon papa veut revenir a l'école parce qu'il est nul en maths mais moi je viens juste l'accompagner sinon il va pleurer, mais faut pas lui dire car il se veste très facilement**, chuchota Rachel, les yeux étincelants de malices, la jeune femme ne pus s'empêcher de rire.

**-Rachel**, avertit son père

**-Oui papounai**, répondit la fillette en faisant les yeux doux.

**-Tu seras ma perte**, souffla Leroy en souriant tendrement a sa fille.

**-Euh… ça veut dire quoi ?**, demanda t'elle, confuse

**-Ça veut dire que je t'aime**, répondit-il

**-Moi aussi, je t'aime papounai, même que je t'aime comme l'espace**, s'exclama Rachel en écartant le plus possible ses bras.

**-C'est beaucoup ça, non ?**

**-Ouaip,** répondit-elle fière d'elle. Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge.

**-Oh désolé madame mais, dès qu'elle commence, on plus l'arrêter, **expliqua Leroy en s'excusant.

**-Je comprends, **répondit-elle. Mais **c'est l'heure de l'école maintenant**, en souriant gentiment a Rachel qui elle, essayer de comprendre ce que son père venait de dire.

**-Attendais une minute la, t'a tout mis sur ma faute papa, **s'écria Rachel d'une voix aigue.

**-Rachel**, avertit son père.

**-Bon, c'est bon, mais j'ai raison**, dit-elle en tirant la langue a son père puis elle l'embrassa et partit en vitesse vers la cours de recrée ou tous les élèves était réunis.

**-Eh Rach, Rachel,** cria quelqu'un derrière son dos, la fillette se tourna pour se retrouvais en face d'un garçon avec une crête.

**-Salut Noah, tu as passée de bonne vacances ?,** demanda t'elle au dénommé Noah.

**-Ouaip, même que j'ai feultrer avec des filles,** répondit-il en bombant le torse.

**-On dit pas feultrer, on dit fleureter ou draguer**, gronda gentiment la brune.

**-Mouai, bon tu viens, ils vont faire les classes, j'espère que serais avec toi sinon les garçons seront méchants**, s'inquiéta t-il en prenant la brune par la main pour la conduire vers la foule.

**-Je sais très bien me défendre Noé**, s'offusqua Rachel en envoyant un regard furieux a Noah

**-Mouai, Eh Rachel ta vue, ya un groupe de garçons là bas, viens on va voir ce qu'il se passe,** s'écria t-il en la dirigeant vers le petit groupe.

**-Alors la nouvelle on c'est pas se défendre**, ricana l'un des garçons a la petite fille recroquevillée sur elle-même.

**-Viens Rachel, on s'en va**, chuchota Noah pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le groupe.

**-Non, attends on va pas la laisser se faire tapez dessus, t'es malade ou quoi**, dit-elle en haussant la voix, ce qui attira l'attention du groupe.

**-Tiens, qui voila, Puckerman et sa fille**, sa moqua l'un des garçons les plus âgés du groupe, ce qui déclencha des petit rires chez les autres.

**-Ferme ta gueule Tom, **répliqua Noé en mettant un bras protecteurs sur les épaules de Rachel.

**-Ouah, attention, Puckerman a dit un gros mot,** ricana Tom. Ignorant les insultes, Rachel posa la question qui la démangea.

**-Qui est-ce ?,** demanda t'elle en faisant un signe de tête vers la fille recroquevillée.

**-Elle, c'est la nouvelle, on est entrain de lui apprendre les règles et qui commandes ici**, répondit Tom, comme si c'était normal, puis, il regarda Rachel de haut en bas. **Mais si tu veux, tu peux prendre sa place**, enchaina t-il en bougeant les sourcils de façon suggestive. Avant que Noah ne puisse dire quelque chose, Rachel se détacha de lui et avança vers Tom puis répondit :

**-Non enfaite je vais faire mieux,** elle lui fouta un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe puis, un crocher du droit et se précipita sur la jeune fille toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, ne se souciant plus de Tom qui était écrouler par terre

**-Ah, ca c'est ma princesse, dégageai les mauviettes avant que je vous casse la gueule pour avoir haussez posez les yeux sur Rachel et tapez une fille,** s'écria Puck en poussant un garçon, Rachel roula des yeux devant cette scène mais reposa aussitôt son attention sur la fille qui avait les yeux fixer sur elle.

**-Est-ce que ça va ?**, demanda t'elle, soucieuse en voyant le bleue sur la joue de la fille. Elle eut un hochement de tête en réponse.

**-Comment tu t'appelles ?**, questionna la brune en écartant soigneusement une mèche de l'autre fille.

**-San-Santana**, marmonna la fille en laissant couler quelques larmes.

**-C'est un joli prénom Santana**, s'exclama doucement Rachel.

**-Merci**, chuchota Santana

**-C'est surtout une bombe ouai**, interrompit Noé en reluquant librement Santana

**-La ferme Noé**, rétorqua Rachel en lançant un regard furieux a Puck.

**-Oula, Rachel viens de jurer**, plaisanta Puck

**-Je jure juste pendant les grandes occasions**, s'expliqua la brune

**-Oh et je peux savoir ce qu'on fête** **?**, demanda Noé, curieux.

**-Je viens de trouver ma fille**, répondit Rachel en souriant tendrement à Santana.

**-Euh… ca veut dire quoi ?**, demanda une petite voix angélique, Santana.

**- Ca veut dire que t'a trop de chance**, interrompit de nouveau Noah en révassant.

**-Ca veut dire que je vais te protéger quoi qu'il en coute et plein d'autres choses**, répondit patiemment Rachel en ignorant la remarque de Noé.

**-Promis ?**, demanda sceptiquement Santana.

**-Promis**, répondit la brune en embrassant doucement la joue endommagée de Santana.

**-Santana ?,** appela Rachel.

**-Oui**

**-Est-ce que je peux t'appeler San ?,** demanda timidement la brune.

**-Tout ce que tu veux**, répondit aussitôt San en serrant Rachel dans ses bras, ce qui déclencha des petits rires chez Noé et Rachel.

~~~~~~~~~fin du flash back ~~~~~~~~~

Rachel s'endormit sur le sol mouillé, les larmes descendant doucement de son visage, en se promettant de récupérer sa fille quoi qu'il en coute, même si cela impliquerait de se faire battre plus souvent par son père. Demain, tout le monde verra enfin le vrai visage de Rachel Berry !

* * *

><p><em>J'espère encore une fois que vous avez aimez et, je me répète, n'hésiter surtout pas à donner vos idées.<em>

_A la prochaine …_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut j'espère que pour l'instant je suis à la hauteur de vos attentes car, pour être franche, je ne suis qu'une débutante. Malgré tout, j'essayerai de faire du mieux que je peux. _

_Alors bonne lecture ._

* * *

><p><em>..Bip<em>

**-Mmmh, pas déjà … encore un peu**, marmonna Rachel dans son sommeil.

Vingt minutes plus tard :

_..Bip_

**-Oh, mais c'est pas possible, on peut pas dormir ici**, grogna la jeune fille en se redressant avec beaucoup de difficulté du aux événements de la veille ….

Elle regarda son portable et jura en voyant l'heure qu'il était : 7h50, super, elle était en retard. Epoussetant en vitesse ses vêtements, ayant peur de réveiller Hiram, Rachel traversa le plus silencieusement possible sa maison malgré ses courbatures au ventre qui lui faisait soi dit en passant affreusement mal. Après s'être installée dans sa voiture, elle détala en vitesse de son quartier en voyant de nouveau l'heure affiché sur son portable : 8h05, en sachant que les cours commencés à 8h00 et qu'elle mettait environ 10 minutes pour allée au lycée, elle en déduisais qu'elle était morte, quoique en sachant qu'elle était première dans toutes ses classes, elle aura surement une petite chance de s'en sortir vivante. Arrivée sur le parking désert (bien évidemment), Rachel se recoiffa en vitesse n'ayant pas eu le temps de le faire chez elle puis, elle sortit un petit miroir de son sac, et, a sa grande horreur, un gros bleue était placé sur sa joue gauche et commencé a tourné au violet, la jeune fille jura et fouilla dans sa voiture pour trouver de l'arnica ainsi que du fond de teint afin de pouvoir camouflé le bleue.

Apres avoir soigneusement appliqua ses produits, elle se permit de souffler un grand coup pour sortir toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, et sortit de la voiture. Réfléchissant a une excuse disons assez … descente, Rachel ne vit pas la personne qui lui fonça dessus et la fit tombais :

**-Putain tu pourrais pas faire un peu attention ou tu marches**, grogna l'adolescent apparemment de mauvais poil.

**-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? c'est toi qui ma foncé dessus, **répliqua Rachel, elle aussi de mauvaise humeur.

**-Rachel ? qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? tu ne devrais pas être en cours normalement ?, **demanda l'inconnu en se redressant.

**-T'es pas mon père Noah (enfin faudrait déjà qu'elle en ait un normal), je pourrais te poser la même question, **poursuivit la brune en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, **et puis depuis combien de temps te soucie tu de moi de toute manière ?**

**-Rachel, **dit doucement Noah en tendent sa main vers elle.

**-Non, c'est bon j'ai compris, je ne suis pas assez bonne pour que tu me sautes, c'est ça ?, je suis désoler de te décevoir Noah mais, je ne fais pas dans le rayon pute,** dit-elle sarcastiquement.

**-Oula, ça c'était une réplique a la vrai Rachel Berry,** chuchota Noé en laissant

mollement retomber sa main.

**-Quoi ? pff, n'importe quoi, **essaya de nié Rachel en riant nerveusement.

**Ecoute Rach, je sais reconnaître ma fille quand elle me parle, alors n'essaye pas de nié ce qui est vérité mais, dis moi plutôt que ma fille badass reviens**, supplia Puck sérieux.

**-C'est maintenant que tu te décides à m'aider, rêve toujours Puckerman, **cracha la chanteuse en reculant de quelques pas.

**-Tu ne pourras pas toujours t'enfuir Rachel, le passé te rattraperas un jour que tu le veuille ou non et puis, t'a pensé un peu a ce qu'on a ressentie quand tu nous a abandonnés, moi et Santana, la douleur qu'on a ressentie quand tu nous a annoncé comme ça, a l'improviste qu'il ne fallait plus qu'on sois amis parce qu'on était des soi disant mauvaises fréquentations pour toi, et le pire, le pire c'est quand tu t'es éloignés et que tu ne t'es même pas retournés une seule fois**, pleura Noé abattue, perdue, en colère ( la, t'a tros envie de le serré dans tes bras ^^). Rachel ne pus en supportait d'avantage, elle s'avança vers Noé :

**-Je suis tellement désoler, je n'y avais pas pensé, j'étais tellement concentrer sur ma propre douleur (et le fait de devoir vous protégés de mon salaud de père pensait elle) que j'ai oublié le fait que tu puisses souffrir toi et Santana,** chuchota Rachel assez fort pour que Noah puisse l'entendre

**-Pourquoi Rachel ? pourquoi a tu fais ça, on était tellement bien tous les trois, j'avais les deux filles les plus chaudes de l'école et… et je vous aimes tellement, on était le trio absolu, que tout le monde envier, parce qu'on ne jugeait personnes et qu'on faisait des trucs cool avec ton intelligence et ton humour, les célèbres répliques cinglantes de Santana ainsi que sa sournoiserie et ma badass attitude, même les profs au bout d'un mois ou deux craqué sous notre charme, c'était le pied, le paradis,** s'écria Noah en cherchant une explication.

**-Je…je, des choses se sont passées entre temps Noé et j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire vous protégés, enfaite pour tout te dire ce n'était pas vous les mauvaises fréquentations, c'était moi la mauvaise fréquentation et je le suis toujours, je me suis éloigné de vous pour uniquement vous protégés Noah**, avoua la brune sans haussez regarder Noé dans les yeux.

**-Et de quoi nous protèges tu Rach ?,** demande doucement Puck en prenant Rachel dans ces bras.

**-De… de quelque chose d'assez horrible, mais je ne suis pas prête à en parler Noé et s'il te plait ne me force pas à me confier, ca ne ferais qu'empirait les choses et malheureusement je n'ai plus non plus la force de m'éloigné de vous, **confia Rachel en resserrant sa prise autour du corps de Noé.

**-Mmmh, moi ça ne me dérange pas Rach, **marmonna Noah le visage dans le cou de Rachel ce qui déclencha un gloussement de la part de celle-ci

**-Bien, alors viens on va en cours,** reprit Rachel plus joyeuse.

**-Pourquoi ?, je veux profiter de toi Rach, tu ma tellement manqué, en plus c'est hors de question que tu ailles en cours dans une tenue aussi sexy,** répliqua Noah en regardant la veste en cuir et le slim ultraserré de Rachel qui laissée place a l'imagination.

**-T'es pas mon père**

**-Mais je suis ton frère juif badass de cœur, **contra Noah en croisant les bras sur son torse.

**-Peut-être mais moi je suis ta petite sœur que tu aimes de ton cœur, et puis avoue que ce serais marrant de voir les têtes des élèves,** Puck hésita, oh oh, il ne fait jamais hésité en présence de Rachel, il savait déjà qu'il avait perdu d'avance alors il abandonna en soufflant un grand coup.

**-Tu as fait le bon choix Noé,** se réjouie Rachel en l'embrassant sur la joue**, aller vient on y va, mais fait pas cette tête tu auras surement une autre occasion de te ridiculisé…et de prouvais que tu aimes ta magnifique sœur de ton cœur**, se reprit vite fait la brune en voyant le regard que Noah lui lancé. Les deux adolescents trouvèrent facilement leur classe, (ba c'était pas non plus tros compliqué, parce que c'était juste en face d'eux), Rachel pris l'initiative et frappa a la porte puis entra, Puck a sa suite en lançant des regards furieux a la classe entière en remarquant qu'ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur le corps de Rachel trop peu vêtu a son gout.

**-Bonjour Madame Chevalier, veuillez excuser notre retard, mais j'avais oublié mes affaires alors je suis retourné a mon casier et Monsieur Puckerman s'est proposé pour m'aider a transporté mes affaires alors j'ai acceptée mais, vous me connaissez bien pour savoir que ce n'était pas du tout intentionnelle,** parla la brune en faisant son sourire d'ange que personne ne pouvait résister.

**-Bien venez vous asseoir et écouter la leçon je vous pris,** répondit Madame Chevalier encore étonné des bonnes manières de Puck.

**-Je te l'avais dit Rach, personne ne peut nous résister,** chuchota Noah a Rachel après s'être installée en faisant son sourire Bad boy.

**-Je le savais déjà Noah**

**-Mais alors pourquoi …, **Noah jura en voyant le regard moqueur de la brune.

**-Je te déteste, **enchaina t-il

**-Je t'aime aussi Noé, **dit-elle en riant discrètement

**-Eh Berry on dirait que tu t'es acheté des vêtements normaux au lieu d'aller voler ceux des primaires, **ricana un footballeur ce qui lui valut une tape amicale d'un camarade toute au temps hilare.

**-Parle pour toi boutonneux, moi je ne fais pas les bars aux alentour pour trouvé quelqu'un qui voudrait bien coucher avec moi,** répliqua la brune avec un sourire sadique en voyant le visage du gars amplement pâlir.

**-Je-je vois pas de quoi tu veux parlais Berry,** bégaya le garçon en retournant aussitôt a son travaille. Elle sentit un bras sur ses épaules et se tourna vers Noah.

**-Ca fait du bien de retrouver ma fille, **dit-il en soupirant rêveusement.

**-Et ca fait du bien de savoir que tu es a mes cotés bro, **dit la chanteuse en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de Puck.

**-Rae ?**

**-Mmmh ?**

**-Tu-tu va récupérai San, hein ?**, demanda t-il timidement.

**-Bien sur Noé je ferais tout pour la récupérai, promis**, répondit Rachel la gorge noué.

**-Bien, c'est bien, bientôt tout redeviendra comme auparavant**, marmonna Noé à lui-même en se sentant tout a coup beaucoup plus léger.

**-Ouai tout redeviendra comme auparavant,** chuchota Rachel pas assez fort pour que Noah comprenne quelque chose en croisant discrètement les doigts.

* * *

><p><em>Et voila, j'espère que vous serez assez rassasié pour pouvoir attendre le prochain chapitre et… je suis très touchée de vos commentaires alors je voulais vous remercier de me soutenir en vous révélant quelques secrets du prochain chapitre :-)<em>

_Le prochain chapitre parlera un peu plus des réactions des lycéens et il y aura surement une bagarre, entre qui ? Ha ha, mystère et boules de gommes ^^. Je sais, je suis sadique mais c'est pour votre bien._

_A la prochaine …_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_J'aimerais avant tout m'excusais de mon retard, j'ai étais assez débordée ses derniers temps donc, pour récompenser votre patience (même si vous n'avez pas eu trop le choix ^^) je mets en ligne le 4ème chapitre qui je dois dire ma donner du fil à retordre._

_Ps : les pensées sont entre parenthèses._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Driiiiing !<p>

**-Oh putain j'ai trop la dalle**, se plaignit Puck en tenant son ventre d'une main.

**-Noah arrête de parler comme ca, sinon je te jure qu'un jour je vais le dire a ta mère**, menaça Rachel en sortant de cours .Le garçon devint brusquement pale.

**-Tu peux pas faire ça, t'images ce qu'elle me ferait,** s'écria t-il, horrifié.

**-Et bien j'y est réfléchie et je me suis dit quand fin de compte ca te ferait peut-être du bien**, expliqua la brune en ouvrant son casier.

**-Je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ca, beaucoup de gens compte sur moi, parce que réfléchie un peu, qu'est-ce qu'une fête sans Puckerman ? et ba c'est un désastre et puis, je pense que je ne survivrai pas a cette épreuve**, s'exclama le garçon, la mine piteuse .Rachel roula des yeux devant l'air si théâtral de Noé.

**-Et après on dit que c'est moi la reine du drame**, se moqua-t-elle.** bon je veux bien laisser passer pour cette fois mais en échange tu devras … porter mes affaires de cours pendant une semaine,** finit la chanteuse malicieusement.

**-Mais Racheeeel**, gémit le garçon en faisant la moue

**-Et bien évidemment tu n'auras pas le droit de te plaindre**, conclut la jeune fille en fermant son casier et en passant son sac a Noé.

**-Je te déteste**, souffla celui-ci en prenant d'un geste sec le sac de Rachel.

**-Je t'aime aussi mon Pucky,** répondit-elle avec un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

Arrivés au réfectoire, les deux jeunes adolescents s'assirent à une table éloignée des autres étudiants étrangement calmes pour un lundi.

**-T'a vue c'est bizarre tout le monde nous dévisagent comme des bêtes de foires,** marmonna Rachel a Noé.

**-Peut-être qu'ils ont réalisés que t'était une vrai bombe sans tes vêtements chelou, **fit Puck en haussant les épaules.

**-Ha ha ha, t'es trop drôle Puckerman, **dit-elle sarcastiquement.

**-T'a vue, ouai je sais**, se vanta le garçon, **aie… c'était pour quoi ca,** demanda-t-il en se frottant le crane après avoir reçue une tape a la tête.

**-Ca c'était pour t'a blague a deux balles,** répondit brusquement la jeune fille.

**-Oh c'est bon c'était pour rire, si on peut même plus faire de blagues ou va la monde …,** marmonna-t-il a lui-même.

**-Bon revenons au sujet principal, regarde autour de toi, tout le monde fait des chuchotements c'est flippant,** fit-elle en frissonnant.

**-Ba peut-être que… non, je rêve ou Rachel Berry est mal a l'aise, j'y crois pas, toi Rachel la suprême diva se sent pas bien sous les regards scrutateur des autres,** ricana Puck hilare.

**-La fermes sinon je te vais ravaler tes…tes contrôles de maths,** menaça Rachel avec un sourire tordu.

**-Beurk, non merci, on s'est jamais ou ils sont allais trainés, **se justifia Noé en terminant sa pomme, Rachel ne chercha pas a comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, **bon tu viens c'est trop ennuyeux ici, ya pas d'action, **dit il en se levant et en trainant Rachel a sa suite.

**-Alors quoi de neuf a la maison ?** demanda Puck en marchant dans les couloirs avec Rachel, celle-ci se raidit en entendant la question.

**-Euh t…tout va bien, pourquoi ?** bégaya la jeune fille en trébuchant.

**-Oula, t'ai sur que tu vas bien Rach,** s'inquiéta le garçon en rattrapant la chanteuse en plein vol.

**-Ou…ouais c'est juste qu'avec Santana et tout… je ne me sens pas au plus haut de ma forme,** répondit Rachel évasive.

**-Oook, viens on va en cours,** dit lentement Puck en entrant dans la salle d'histoire.

**-Cool, c'est mon cours préféré, **avoua la jeune fille en s'installant au fond de la salle avec Noah.

**-Vraiment ? j'aurais pensais que ton truc ce serait les maths et tout le tralala qui va avec,** fit le garçon étonnée.

**-Tu rigoles ou quoi, tout ces chiffres me donne la migraine rien qu'a y pensée,** répondit Rachel avec une moue boudeuse.

**-Mlle Berry et Mr Puckerman un peu de silence je vous prie,** interrompit un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

**-Oui professeur, **dirent-ils en chœur, des élèves se retournèrent vers eux sous le coup de la surprise.

**-C'est pas pour rien qu'on est juifs badass,** se vanta Noé en frappant la main de Rachel, fière de leurs effets.

**-Tu m'étonnes,** ricana celle-ci.

Apres une heure d'histoire les étudiants sortir de cours en baillant, sauf quelque élèves passionnée par cette matière si enrichissantes.

**-Au faite tu la pas vu toi ?** demanda nerveusement Rachel en se mordant la lèvre.

**-Qui ?** demanda Puck troublé

**-Santana évidement, **souffla la jeune fille irritait

**-Milles excuses diva mais aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas télépathe ni voyant, donc pour répondre a ta question je n'ais pas vue Mlle Lopez de la journée,** répondit-il sarcastiquement.

**-Désolé je suis… qu'est ce qui se passe ici?** Demanda Rachel en voyant une grande foule regroupés, Noah jura sous son souffle puis, lui et la chanteuse s'aventurèrent dans la foule.

**-LESBIENNE ! LESBIENNE ! LESBIENNE ! **scandèrent plusieurs footballeurs leurs tasses de barbotine (sluchie) a la main en entourant une craintive Santana Lopez, les yeux rougis sous l'effet de ses pleurs.

**-Oh mon dieu ce n'est pas vrai, je suis entrain de faire un cauchemar**, marmonna Puck plus pour lui-même. Rachel serra ses poings au point que ses phalanges devinrent blanches sous le manque soudain de circulation de sang.

**-Alors la salope, on c'est bien moquer de nos têtes en couchant avec nous, hein ? pour te punir on a décidait de t'apprendre une leçon qui je pense te sera très éducatrice,** fit sombrement l'un des garçons. Rachel en fut écœurée mais ne put s'empêcher de penser a ses propres tortures, telles que la scène d'hier soir mais elle fut interrompit de ses pensées par la main de Noah posée sur son bras.

**-Tu viens ? on va leur montrait ce que sa fait de toucher a l'un des nôtres,** dit Puck en craquant ses articulations. Rachel prit une grande respiration.

**-Ouai je suis 100 % avec toi sur ce coup la**, répondit Rachel en le suivant.

**-Et les mecs relax, elle a rien fait de mal, laissez la tranquille,** s'exclama le garçon en se plaçant devant Santana très étonnée de ce virement de situation.

**-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? elle s'est payé nos têtes en s'envoyant en l'air avec nous et je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas entrain de faire un scandale,** s'exclama l'un des gars.

**-Je trouve ça chaud, **répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

**-Mais pas nous, alors laisse nous faire le travaille et retournes a tes affaires,** fit un autre gars nommé Scott.

**-Désoler mec mais, c'est ma fille et tout le monde c'est qu'on ne touche pas a mes filles,** protesta Puck en se mettant dans une position protectrice.

**-Ecoute Puckerman, on ne veut pas faire d'embrouilles, c'est une question de dignité, alors écartes toi et laisses nous faires ce qu'on doit faire,** reprit Scott d'un air plus dur.

**-T'es sourd ou quoi, tu t'approches pas de Santana sinon on te refait la face et en prime je veillerais a ce que tu termines t'a vie en parlant dans les aigues,** Menaça Rachel en se postant a coté de Puck, sa déclaration fut accueillie par plusieurs halètements de la part de la foule y compris Santana sous le choc. Noah sourie discrètement en se rendant compte que sa Rachel était vraiment revenue.

**-Berry, quelle surprise ! on dirait que t'as appris un peu ta leçon a en jugé tes fringues, **parla Scott en la regardant sournoisement.

**-Eh mec fait attention a ce que tu regardes,** l'avertit Puck en serrant ses poings prêt a l'attaque.

**-Oh comme c'est gentil, je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans la charité pour les loosers Puckerman,** cracha Scott.

**-Entre nous deux, le looser c'est toi, **contra Puck avec un sourire prédateur.

**-Bon, tu le prends comme ca, ok, ce n'est pas un problème mais, je te préviens si j'étais toi je m'écarterais parce que d'après mes victimes, les barbotines sont très irritantes pour la peau,** ricana le footballeur. La chanteuse jusqu'à maintenant silencieuse s'exprima en serrant les dents.

**-Qu'est que t'a pas compris dans la phrase ou j'ai dit que tu ne toucherais pas Santana,** siffla dangereusement Rachel, Puck observa celle-ci avec attention, de peur qu'elle ne se contrôle plus, c'était rare mais très dangereux, Rachel lui avait appris quand ils étaient jeune qu'elle avait des accès de colère parfois plus violentes que les d'autres. Il avait eu une seule fois l'occasion de voir le phénomène a l'œuvre et ce n'était pas du tout joli à voir, réprimant une grimace, le garçon écouta attentivement la discussion.

**-Ah ouai, et qui va m'en empêchait**, répliqua Scott le sourire aux lèvres, en écartant ses bras de façon a englobait la foule étrangement silencieuse. Rachel et Noah se regardèrent, complice.

**-Nous,** dirent-ils en même temps.

**-Ha ha ha, on me l'avait jamais faite celle la,** rigola Scott, inconnu au danger dont il s'était exposer.

**-Tu sais Scott, enfin de compte t'avais raison,** avoua Puck en avançant quelques pas.

**-Parce que nous aussi on a une leçon à te faire apprendre**, poursuivit Rachel en s'avançant elle aussi.

**-Une leçon qui te sera très redevable pour le restant de tes jours,** reprit Noah en s'arrêtant à un mètre de Scott avec Rachel

**-okay les gars elle est ou la camera cachée ?** demanda Scott incertain en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers qui haussèrent les épaules en réponse. **Bon tan pis pour vous ce n'est pas moi qui vais me prendre en pleine figure des glaçons, **dit-il à l'attention de Rachel et de Puck**. A trois on lance, 1…2…, **Scott fut interrompu par Rachel qui lui prit sa tasse a une vitesse fulgurante, plusieurs exclamations de surprises s'en suivirent.

**-Oups désoler c'est à toi ? je suis navré mais j'en est vraiment besoin, des idiots de Neandertal s'amuse à me défier et je n'aime pas vraiment ça, alors j'ai décidais de donner une leçon a leur chef, **fit Rachel malicieusement en secouant la tasse. **(Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait, elle va se faire tuer, pensa Santana inquiète et un peu furieuse contre Rachel pour prendre tant de risque).**la seconde suivante Rachel renversa le sluchie de Scott sur lui-même, celle-ci haleta sous le changement soudain de température.

**-Putain, ca va pas la tête ou quoi ?** hurla Scott en se frottant les yeux.

**-Non ma tête va très bien en revanche la tienne va congelée vu les glaçons qu'il y avait dans cette barbotine**, répondit innocemment la jeune fille.

**-Tu veux la jouer comme ca Berry, comme tu veux, même si ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de frapper les filles je ferais une exception pour toi, alors prépare toi,** dit-il maladroitement. Puck se raidit brusquement en entendit la phrase mais nu pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit car Rachel répliqua

**-Oh c'est trop chou, mon cœur, mets y toute ta force mais fais attention, faudrait pas que tu te casses un ongle,** ricana celle-ci en se préparant a l'offensive.

**-Eh eh eh, recules Scott tu ne touches pas Rachel,** interrompit Noah en plaçant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Rachel.

**-C'est bon Noé laisse moi gérer ça, je peux le faire,** fit la chanteuse en posant une main apaisante sur le torse du garçon protecteur qui se détendit la seconde suivante.

**-Mais Rach…,** protesta faiblement Puck.

**-S'il t'eu plait, va voir Santana je crois qu'elle est toujours sous le choc,** dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil a Santana recroqueviller sur elle-même.

**-Ok, mais je reviens toute de suite,** céda t-il à contrecœur en se dirigeant vers la cheerleader.

**-Alors toi et Puckerman hein ?** se moqua Scott en croisant les bras, une lourde atmosphère s'installa dans le couloir inconfortablement silencieux, on aurait pu entendre une mouche bourdonnait, même les footballeurs engourdies a cause de leur barbotine se turent. Ca ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : le vrai combat commençait.

**-Tu sais Scott, je ne t'ai jamais apprécié, c'est vrai que ca aurai paru étonnant que je t'apprécie âpres m'avoir lancé plus de quarante sluchie en pleine figure (et pour avoir couche avec MA Santana, sale connard. Oula on devient jalouse Rachel …, pensa-t-elle) mais, c'est plus profond que ca, je… je crois que je te hais,** fit Rachel mystérieusement.

**-Est-ce que je dois pleurer parce que tu m'aimes pas, désoler de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas tu genre à pleurer dans les jupons de ma mère,** ricana Scott. **Mais dit moi, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à prendre la défense de Santana Lopez, non mais c'est vrai quoi soyons logique, elle est un de tes pires tyrans a ce que je sache, alors pourquoi elle ? **demanda Scott sincèrement curieux. Rachel se raidit et malheureusement pour elle son adversaire le vit, même Santana et Puck la regardèrent en attendant une réponse et ce n'était pas les seules car, elle attrapa l'œil de Finn, les bras croisé sur son torse attendant des explications. La chanteuse sentit son rythme cardiaque accéléré en un rien de temps.

**-Ouch, aurai-je touché un point faible Mlle Berry ?** demanda sadiquement Scott avec un sourire victorieux.

**-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires,** cracha celle-ci de plus en plus instable. Elle perdait le contrôle et elle le savait.

**-Alors on sort ses griffes tigresse, j'aime ça, **fit le garçon en tournant autour d'elle, comme un prédateur aurait fait avec sa proie. Puck serra ses poings, c'étais une mauvaise idée de l'avoir laissé seule, il le savait mais il avait cédait comme tant d'autre fois.

**-Tu savais que j'avais fait des recherches sur toi et ta famille, et mes recherches on était fructueuses,** chuchota-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, ce n'était pas très difficile car, même le professeur d'histoire chargé de dissipait la foule, s'arrêta et écouta attentivement.

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler,** siffla Rachel d'une voix rauque en respirant irrégulièrement.

**-Oh si tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, mais je vais te mettre sur la voie parce que je suis de bonne humeur. Bon déjà tout le monde sais que Miss Berry a deux pères gay, bien peut être pas tout le monde,** ajouta t-il en regardant des premières années surpris. **Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que son père Leroy je crois, voyage beaucoup, alors qu'elle prêtant que ses parents sont au petits soin avec elle, et attendait la suite …,** dit-il avec un sourire tordue. Puck en fut deux fois plus troublé, il croyait que tout allais bien même Rachel lui avait confirmait.

**-Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi**, marmonna la jeune fille au bord de la crise, ce qui était très mauvais signe.

**-Comment il s'appelle déjà l'autre ? Hir…Hiram, bien vous savez tous que mon père est flic,** se vanta le garçon en évitant les nombreux regards perdue**, et bien mon père l'aurait aperçue…**

**-LA FERMES, je te jure que si tu te la fermes pas il va t'arrivée de gros soucis, **menaça Rachel les yeux étincelants de rage, de fureur, Scott recula de trois pas sous l'intensité du regard mais se repris vite, hors c'était une très mauvaise idée. Rachel le savait, Santana le savait et Puck le savait.

**-Ah bon est qu'est-ce qui va m'arrivé ? **demanda bêtement Scott hilare.

**-Je suis désoler,** chuchota faiblement la chanteuse a Noah et Santana avant de se jeter sur un Scott perdue et effrayé.

**-RACHEL NON !** hurlèrent Santana et Puck en redoutant le pire…

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'aimerais m'excusait de l'avoir coupé en pleine action mais c'était nécessaire. J'essayerai de postai le 5ème chapitre <span>demain<span> _

_Alors Joyeux Noel en retard …_

_A la prochaine …_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_Salut me revoilà pour un 5ème chapitre plein de rebondissements et d'action …_

_Ce chapitre est peut-être plus cours que son précédent mais beaucoup de choses s'y passe alors appréciaient._

_Et bonne lecture :)._

* * *

><p><em>Précédemment …<em>

_**-LA FERMES, je te jure que si tu te la fermes pas il va t'arrivée de gros soucis, **menaça Rachel les yeux étincelants de rage et de fureur, Scott recula de trois pas sous l'intensité du regard mais se repris vite, hors c'était une très mauvaise idée. Rachel le savait, Santana le savait et Puck le savait._

_**-Ah bon est qu'est-ce qui va m'arrivé ? **demanda bêtement Scott hilare._

_**-Je suis désoler,** chuchota faiblement la chanteuse a Noah et Santana avant de se jeter sur un Scott perdue et effrayé._

_**-RACHEL NON !** hurlèrent Santana et Puck en redoutant le pire…_

* * *

><p>La chanteuse prit Scott par les épaules et le plaqua violemment contre les casiers.<p>

**-Alors comme ça ca t'amuse de parler des autres, t'en fais pas, je vais y remédier dès maintenant,** fit sadiquement Rachel en envoyant Scott dans les casiers, tête la première, plusieurs élèves approximité reculèrent en trébuchant, effrayés par la Rachel méconnaissable. Scott tomba lourdement par terre secouait de s'être pris un casier en pleine tête.

**-Oh non non non, ce n'est pas fini mec, ce serait trop facile sinon**, dit la jeune fille en le redressant pour aussitôt lui envoya une droite à faire pâlir un boxer professionnelle. Tout le monde était choqués de savoir que Rachel Berry pouvais frapper

**- T'à que ca dans le ventre Scotty**, ricana la chanteuse en ignorant les avertissements de Santana et Noah. L'adolescente compris que le footballeur ne pouvait plus tenir debout après avoir essayé trois fois de le relever mais ce n'était pas un problème car elle s'assit sur le torse du garçon.

**-Alors Berry, on veut passer aux choses sérieuses,** dit-il en faisant des sous-entendus avec une voix rauque.

**-Espèce de batard,** cria Rachel en lui décrochant une droite**. Ah tu l'a pas vue venir celle la et ba celle la non plus,** reprit la fille en lui envoyant une seconde droite puis une autre succéda a n'en plus finir…Soudain elle sentit deux paires de bras lui encerclé la taille, puis elle remarqua qu'elle pleurer mais ne s'y attarda guère car quelqu'un commençais à la tirer vers le haut, QUELQU'UN L'ELOIGNE DE SON ADVERSAIRE !

**-Lâchez moi, lâchez moi, je vais le tuer, tout sa c'est de sa faute, **hurla Rachel comme une possédée en s'agitant, en donnant des coups de pieds et poings dans le Puck réussi a écarté un Scott évanouie assez loing pour que Rachel ne puisse l'atteindre.

**-Shh, shh, tout va bien Rachel, je suis la,** roucoula Santana en resserrant sa prise sur la taille de la chanteuse en larmes.

**-Non, non ce n'est pas vrai, lâches moi, je t'en supplie, il faut que tu me laisse partir,** supplia celle-ci. La cheerleader compris aussitôt que Rachel voulait dire beaucoup plus que de simples mots, elle retourna la fille dans ses bras de façon à ce qu'elles soient en face puis Santana resserra son étreinte et caressa les cheveux de la fille bouleversée en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortant a l'oreille qui eu leurs effets car elle sentit le corps de Rachel se détendre dans ses bras, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le corps de Rachel frotté contre le sien était un sentiment… exaltant, toutes les choses qu'elle pourrait faire a ce corps…**. **Jésus, il faut sérieusement qu'elle arrête de fantasmer sur la fille qui est entrain de pleurer dans son cou ! un sentiment très agréable aussi, sentir le souffle irrégulier et chaud lui chatoyer le cou… Mmmh…un vrai délice. (**Aller Santana reprend toi, il faut que tu t'occupes de ta fille, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment ta fille mais, pas le temps de discuter, agit Santana, agit…**, pensa-t-elle déterminé)

**-Viens Rach, on va au toilette des filles,** ne put s'empêcher de ronronner la cheerleader en entrainant Rachel a sa suite dans la foule en délire.

**-M…mais et Noah ?** demanda la chanteuse craintivement.

**-Il s'occupe de tout Rach, tout ira bien,** repondit Santana attendrit par Rachel.

**-Non pas moi,** chuchota pas assez fort celle-ci pour que Santana ne puisse comprendre.

Arrivées au toilette, Santana pris doucement Rachel par la main et l'entraina vers un lavabo pour pouvoir essuyer le mascara qui avait coulé sur les joues de la chanteuse.

**-Oh mon dieu, Rachel qui t'a fait ça ?** s'écria la cheerleader en caressant doucement la joue meurtrie par le bleue qu'Hiram lui avait fait, Rachel frissonna sous le geste inattendue.

**-Je…je crois que c'est Scott qui me l'a fait mais je n'ai pas du m'en apercevoir, j'étais trop dans l'action**, mentit la jeune fille en lui offrant un pauvre sourire.

**-Mouai et ba la prochaine fois que je le vois celle lui la je m'occuperai personnellement de ses parties génitales**, grogna Santana peu convaincue.

**-Je t'en supplie, épargne moi les détails, je ne veux pas faire de cauchemar**, plaisanta Rachel pour détendre l'atmosphère ce qui fonctionna car Santana commença à rire sottement. L'une des choses dont Rachel était tombait amoureuse chez Santana, c'est son rire, si rafraichissant, si unique et beau.

**-Ton rire m'avait manqué,** avoua-t-elle la gorge noué à cause de ses émotions.

**-Rachel…,** commença la cheerleader en respirant irrégulièrement.

**-Shh, ne dit rien je sais,** chuchota la chanteuse en posant délicatement deux doigts sur les lèvres parfaites de Santana, celle-ci sentit son cœur s'emballer à toute vitesse a ce geste.** Je dois y aller Santana mais merci pour ton aide précieuse que je n'ai pas mérité, je te serais redevable, alors a demain**,fit la brune en partant précipitamment.

**-Oublies pas de soigner ta main, **cria Santana troublé et penaud.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment je sais je le poste plus tôt de ce que j'avais prévu mais c'est horrible ce suspense, j'espère aussi que vous avez apprécie ce petit moment entre Santana et Rachel…et oui les choses commence à devenir sérieuses, aller je vous laisse tranquille.<p>

Bonne année et bonne Santé tout le monde ! J'espère que l'année 2012 sera la votre :)

A la prochaine …


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_Salut j'aimerais avant tout vous prévenir que ce chapitre comportera que très peu d'action car ce sera un chapitre surtout psychologique mais je me ferais pardonner avec le 7ème chapitre c'est promis !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Sur le retour du lycée la chanteuse s'arrêta devant une pharmacie de quoi faire un bandage est désinfecté sa main ensanglantée puis elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée de peur de croisé quelqu'un, arrivée a la maison Rachel se gara dans le garage ayant remarqué qu'Hiram n'était pas encore rentré de son soi-disant travaille puis elle fila a la cuisine prendre de quoi manger sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons, monta dans sa chambre prendre quelques vêtements et sortit dans le jardin. Après avoir cachée ses provisions bien au fond de son sac, Rachel s'attaqua a sa main, elle commença par la lavée grâce au tuyau d'arrosage puis elle désinfecta sans pouvoir autant s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur, après cette épreuve pénible Rachel se permit de souffler un bon coup et mis soigneusement son bandage en évitant les endroits tros douloureux. Allongée sur l'herbe, celle-ci contempla les nuages traversés lentement le ciel en faisant le vide dans sa tête.<p>

Elle repensa au combat et fut une nouvelle fois horrifié de ce qu'elle avait était capable de faire, bon c'est vrai que Scott l'avait cherchée mais elle avait quand même réussi à l'assommer juste en le frappant et Rachel avait continué à le frapper sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle fut écœuré d'elle-même, enfin de compte elle n'était peut-être pas si différente que ça d'Hiram ne dit-on on pas telle père, telle fille…ou fils, enfin ça ne change rien de toute façon. La chanteuse est tellement fatiguée de tout ce bordel ! Pourquoi ne pas dénoncer Hiram a la police ? Ce serait tellement simple, mais d'un autre coté elle deviendrait surement orpheline vue que Leroy ne pourrait la garder et personne ne voudrait l'adopté dans cette ville minable a cause de sa réputation de premier perdant. Rachel soupira. La vie est tellement injuste…. Elle n'avait rien demandée elle, juste une vie simple et normal, rien de plus, et oui c'est Rachel Berry qui dit ça mais ca ne l'étonne pas vraiment car ce n'était pas vraiment son choix de devenir une tel diva égocentrique, bon c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu comme ça mais pas au point de sortir de cours comme une tornade sous prétexte qu'on a donné son solo a quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, Rachel s'en serait même réjouie si elle n'était pas obligé de faire la comédie, tout ça a cause d'Hiram et de son esprit tordue.

Tout a vraiment commencé vers l'âge de ses 4 ans.

Leroy n'arrêtait pas de mettre en boucle des chansons de Barbra Streisand et un jour elle avait trouvée une chanson assez marante et l'avait récitait, son père Leroy fut éblouie par son chant et pour rigoler il avait déclaré que plus tard sa fille serai la version moderne de son idole. Hiram, lui, ne rigoler pas, au contraire il avait trouvé un moyen d'éloigné cette gamine de son Leroy en l'expédiant a New York, un peu tordue comme idée et beaucoup d'argent en jeu, mais Hiram aime les défis. Dire que cette histoire est la faite de Leroy indirectement, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il aime trop Rachel au gout d'Hiram, pfff, quel jaloux et complètement timbrée celui la, la jeune fille se demande parfois comme Leroy avait-il peu tombée amoureux d'un obsédé pareil.

Rachel soupira de nouveau, elle repensa a l'idée de vendre la mèche au flic mais se rétracta aussitôt car elle ne pouvait concevoir de s'éloignée de Santana et Noah sa véritable famille, elle serait même capable de sauté d'un pont si ca pouvait les sauver d'un quel qu'on que danger, et Finn, Finn Hudson son petit-ami, elle ne devrait pas être ici, non, elle devrait être dans ces tros grands bras pour elle entrain de se faire réconforter.

Personne n'avait réussi à la consoler, sauf Puck en une demi-heure et Santana en seulement quelques minutes. Comment ne pouvait-on pas tomber sous le charme de la fougueuse Latina ? Après le combat Santana l'avait prise dans ses bras, Rachel s'y était sentit en sécurité et elle avait crut défaillir en entendant la cheerleader ronronner, elle en a encore des frissons rien qu'a y repensai. Une porte claqua l'a sortant de ses pensées.

« - **Merde ca doit être Hiram**, jura la fille en rangent correctement ses affaires éparpillés. Elle vit celui-ci arrivé en chancelant puis Hiram ouvrit la porte et s'appuya dessus.

**-Eh la chienne, t'a intérêt à retravailler ton chant parce que Leroy revient ce week-end et je te jure que si tu dis quelque chose de déplacer je te ferais ma version de la descente aux enfers**, bégaya l'ivrogne en trébuchant après un dernier regard d'avertissement, il ferma la porte et partit vers le salon toujours en trébuchant.

-**Espèce de sale… sale connard de médeu, bien Rachel tu t'améliores au niveau insultes**, marmonna la jeune fille à elle-même en souriant ».

Rachel s'assit confortablement sur le sol et commença son échauffement puis elle débuta par les chansons préféré de papa Leroy mais finit par chanter du Amy Winehouse, cette voix lui rappelai tant Santana. (**Jésus, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de penser à elle au moins cinq minutes**, pensa la chanteuse en grimaçant). Comment pourrait-elle ? Ses lèvres envoutantes, ses yeux si sombre et étourdissant, ses bras réconfortants, son corps si chaud, ses mains agiles, ses jambes souples, ses cheveux noirs, son odeur, son rire cristallin, sa voix….

Tout l'attire chez elle, même ces grains de beauté ou son nez parfait et son cou ou elle damnerait pour pouvoir le parsemer de ses propres baisers, de le mordillait, de la léchait…. Oh mon dieu, il faut sérieusement qu'elle arrête et qu'elle change impérativement de culotte…. Maudite Santana Lopez et sa beauté surnaturelle.

Après avoir terminé son entrainement, la chanteuse fit ses devoirs puis se coucha en ayant qu'une seule pensée à la tête : Demain sera un autre jour….

* * *

><p><em>Et voila je vous avez prévenez…. mais c'était nécessaire pour pouvoir connaître d'avantage le personnage principal. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé tout de même et comme je l'ai dit en début de chapitre, je me ferais pardonner dans le 7ème chapitre, croix de bras, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer ^^. <em>

_A la prochaine…_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_Salut… et bien je n'ai rien a vous dire d'autre que Bonne Lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)_

_Ps : LES PENSEES SONT EN ITALIQUES, oui je sais avant c'était entre parenthèses mais je n'arrête pas de m'emmêlais les pinceaux…_

* * *

><p>Habillée et maquillée, Rachel parcourra la maison sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Hiram. Arrivée à sa mini Cooper rouge étincelante, cadeau de son père Leroy pour avoir raté son quinzième anniversaire, elle s'installa puis démarra en direction du Lycée.<p>

Arrivée à destination, elle se gara a coté de la voiture de Noé, une jeep blanche un peu ancienne mais toujours autant impressionnante. Elle coupa le contact en faisant attention a sa main blésée puis elle sortie de son habitacle sans oublier de verrouiller les portes, on ne s'est jamais….

Remarquant que Noé dormait dans la jeep, elle s'approcha et frappa la vitre en faisant sursautai de peur Noah encore à moitié endormi, celui-ci sorti a son tour de la voiture en se frottant les yeux.

« - **Bonjour Noah, le réveille n'a pas était trop dur j'espère**, taquina le brune en l'embrassant sur la joue.

**-HA HA HA, t'es trop drôle Berry**, marmonna le concerné.

**-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça**, dit-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

**-Alors arrête de te foutre de ma gueule,** répliqua le garçon.

**-Je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi**, se défendit-elle.

**-Tu sais Rach j'aime ta voiture, elle est cool**, avoua le garçon.

**-Merci la tienne n'est pas mal non plus je dois dire, **fit Rachel contente du compliment.

**-Dis-moi pourquoi**, dit Noé.

**-Pourquoi quoi ?** demanda la brune déconcertée.

**-Dis-moi pourquoi j'aime ta voiture, **répondit le garçon à la crête en souriant malicieusement. **Aller dis le moi**, l'encouragea-t-il.

**-Mmmh…. D'accord. Pourquoi aimes-tu ma voiture Noé ?** demanda-t-elle confuse.

**-Parce que c'est une minimoy's comme toi Rach,** répondit-t-il fièrement. Rachel le frappa au bras. **Aieeuuu… pourquoi tu m'as tapé ?** demanda-t-il en se frottant le bras.

**-Tu le sais très bien Noah Puckerman, maintenant prend mon sac et ramène ton cul**, s'énerva-t-elle vexée qu'on la traite de minimoy's.

**-Ouai, ouai,** bougonna celui-ci en s'adaptant a la marche de Rachel.** Faut sérieusement que tu changes de petit-ami Rach, **reprit-il.

**-Pourquoi ? Finn Hudson est un merveilleux petit-ami, **s'extasia-t-elle faussement.

**-Tu parles, il ne te mérite pas et c'est à peine s'il sait marcher sans tomber, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse mal Rae. Et on sait très bien tous les deux que tu ne l'aimes pas, il n'ai même pas venu t'aider hier**, cracha le garçon en colère.

**-Eh, calme toi, je ne suis plus une gamine. Je sais me défendre Noé**, protesta la jeune fille en lui prenant la main pour le calmer

**-J'ai vu ca hier,** se moqua-t-il. Rachel rougit furieusement en se mordant la lèvre, signe de nervosité chez elle.

**-Est…est-ce qu'il va sans remettre ?** demanda celle-ci d'un ton neutre.

**-Et bien d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre il s'en sort avec une mâchoire ou un nez fracture… et une grosse bosse au front qu'il lui promettra une mauvaise migraine pour les jours avenirs**, répondit le garçon en grimaçant.

**-J'y suis pas aller mollo avec lui, à cause de moi il doit être traumatisé,** dit-elle honteuse d'elle-même.

**-Déstresse Rach, il le mérite…bon c'est vrai que t'as pas fait les choses à moitié**, se reprit Noé en voyant le regard furieux de Rachel**. Mais au moins il a toujours son corps intact sauf sa tête, jtrouve que sa aurait pus être pire**, admit-il.

**-Ca l'aurait était si Santana ne m'avait pas arrêter et je suis étonné que le proviseur n'en soit pas au courant**, avoua l'adolescente en ouvrant les portes du lycée pour entrer.

**-Ba enfaite j'ai réussi a rattrapé le prof d'histoire qui était la, j'allais le supplier de ne rien dire mais il m'a arrêté en disant que ses lèvres sont cousues,** dit Puck en haussant les sourcils.

**-Et c'est tout ? il a rien dit d'autre** **?,** demanda-t-elle sceptique.

**-Ah si il a dit un truc du genre chacun a une guerre ou chepa quoi**, répondit le garçon en se frottant le crane.

**-Ca veut rien dire Noé, espèce d'incapable. Est-ce trop te demander de retenir une ou trois phrases**,souffla-t-elle déçue de ne pas savoir.

**-Toutes mes excuses Lady, mais tu sais que je n'écoute que toi ma belle**, dragua-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

**-Idiot,** rigola-t-elle en lui giflant gentiment la main. La cloche sonna. Les deux adolescents gémir en s'avant ce qu'y les attendaient.

**-Trois heures de maths,** pleurnichèrent-ils. »

* * *

><p>Rachel et Noah sortirent de maths extenués.<p>

« - **Attend Noé, il faut que j'aille voir le prof d'histoire**, déclara la brune en changeant de direction sans faire attention aux chuchotements et regards intenses de la part des étudiants.

**-Oh merde Rach t'a mis quoi dans ton sac ? Il pèse une tonne**, se plaignit le garçon en essayant de ne pas être trop déséquilibré.

**-Désolé, j'ai pris des trucs à manger**, répondit-elle gênée.

**-Mais pourquoi ?** demanda-t-il.

**-J'ai ma période**, mentit-elle.

**-Oh ok, jcomprends**, dit-il gênée a son tour.

**-Tu n'as qu'a aller a mon casier déposer les cours dont je n'ai pas besoin immédiatement, j'y vais, je ferais vite**, promis-t-elle avant de s'éloigner a grand pas n'attendant pas l'approbation du garçon. »

* * *

><p>La chanteuse frappa à la porte avant d'entrer dans la salle d'histoire.<p>

« - **Bonjour Mr Sullivan**, le salua-t-elle poliment. Celui-ci releva la tête en entendant son nom.

**-Bonjour a vous aussi Mlle Berry, que puis-je faire pour vous ?** lui demanda-t-il en souriant gentiment.

**-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dénoncé au proviseur ?** demanda-t-elle en rentrant dans le vif du sujet.

**-Mlle Berry asseyiez vous je vous prie**, dit-il après s'être assis, Mr Sullivan reprit**. Je n'ai rien dit pour plusieurs raison, la première pour être l'une de mes meilleures élèves les plus passionnée par ma matière, oui je sais c'est du favoritisme mais parfois ça ne fais pas de mal, je veux dire soyons sérieux Mlle Berry, comptez-vous vraiment faire une carrière dans la célébrité en allant a Julliard et en espérant jouer a Broadway ? N'est-ce pas un peu suicidaire ?** demanda-t-il.

**-out est possible Mr Sullivan, n'oublions pas que j'ai les talents requis, je l'avoue il y a quelques imperfections mais je peux le faire **_…sinon je suis morte, _répondit-elle avec conviction.

**-N'avez-vous jamais pensé à un autre métier ?** demanda-t-il avec espoir.

**-Si**_…Oh si vous saviez Monsieur_, **mais la musique c'est ma vie et je veux partager cette passion avec le monde entier**_…tu parles…_, mentit-elle a grand regret.

**-M…mais n'est-il pas possible que vous changiez d'avis ?** demanda-t-il désemparé.

**-Pourquoi tenait-t'en vous à l'idée que je change de direction.** **J'ai trouvé ma voie et vous êtes un professeur ne devriez vous pas vous réjouir pour moi ?** demanda-t-elle a son tour, confuse.

**-Comprenez moi Mlle Berry, en cette génération moderne je n'ai vu que très de peu personne passionné par l'histoire, et vous Mlle vous êtes définitivement et irrévocablement passionnée par l'histoire,** répondit-il.

**-Comment en êtes vous si sur ?** lui demanda-t-elle sceptique.

-V**ous avez cette étincelle dès que vous entendais parler d'histoire ou de révolution,** répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

**-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Mr, je ne crois plus aux comtes de fées depuis mon plus jeune âgé**_… et dire qu'Hiram me menacé en disant que mon prince charmant ne viendrait pas quand j'étais gosse,_ dit la brune en se levant.

**-Avant que vous ne partiez Mlle Berry, j'aimerais vous dire la dernière raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien dit, **déclara Mr Sullivan.

**-Je vous écoute, **l'encouragea Rachel curieuse.

**-Chacun de nous a un combat à mener et le votre viens de commencer. Vous avez du me comprendre Mlle Berry ? **demanda-t-il d'air mystérieux. Rachel s'empressa d'hochait la tête. _Oh oui Mr j'ai très bien compris_.

**-Merci encore de ne rien avoir dit au proviseur, je vous serai redevable éternellement,** remercia Rachel solennellement. Mr Sullivan ria sottement.

**-Ne soyons pas dramatique Rachel et puis cela a était un plaisir d'aider la future star de Broadway**, dit-il avec un peu de le remercia une dernière fois et sortie de la salle. »

Les couloirs étaient totalement déserts, la jeune fille plongée dans ses pensées, ne remarqua même pas qu'elle ralentit sa cadence. Elle fut interrompit par des gémissements de…de plaisir et de chuchotement pressés…_WHAT ?_ Rachel regarda autour d'elle pour savoir si il y avait quelqu'un qui avait entendu la même chose qu'elle mais il n'y avait personne a l'horizon. Ne pouvant se contenir, elle stoppa net et attendit un quelconque signe et ne fus pas déçue.

« - **Mmmh Oh ouiiii, plus vite je t'en supplie…**

**-T'aime ça, hein Kellie ? Tu aimes quand j'entre profondément en toi, Dieu tu es si mouillé pour moi**, grogna une voix masculine familière. »

La brune rougit furieusement devant ce moment si intime, mais ne pouvant contenir sa curiosité maladive, elle s'avança à pas de loups vers la salle d'où émaner tout ce bruitage. Cette voix lui paraît tellement familière, trop familière se dit-elle avec peur mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. L'adolescente prit une grande respiration puis ouvrit légèrement la porte en essayant de na pas le faire grincer puis … se stoppa net et coupa sa respiration, les larmes affluèrent d'elles-mêmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter, Rachel dut plaquer ses deux mains sur sa bouche de peur de faire sortir un quelconque bruit parce que devant … devant elle se trouvait ….

_A suivre …_

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ca vous a plut, le prochain chapitre sera surement postai mercredi….<em>

_Quoi dire d'autre… désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps mais je tiens à vous dire que vos efforts sont récompensés car j'ai déjà finit d'écrire la 10ème chapitre alors ne paniquez pas si un des chapitres est en retard… je ne lâche pas tout sur un coup de tête, je suis le genre de personne qui ne fait pas les choses a moitié :)_

_Je tenais à remercier __Mxelle Juuw__ pour ses reviews encourageantes_.

_N'hésiter pas à questionner, commenter ou même critiquer du moment que ca ne devient pas insultants ou vulgaires, je suis la aussi pour apprendre :)_

_A la prochaine…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_Me revoilà comme je l'avais prévenu pour le 8ème chapitre, bien qu'il y est eu un petit retard._

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, ce chapitre est très émotionnelle… je n'en dit pas plus :)_

_Bonne lecture._

_Ps : Les pensées sont toujours en italique._

* * *

><p>L'adolescente prit une grande respiration puis ouvrit légèrement la porte en essayant de ne pas la faire grincer puis … se stoppa net et coupa sa respiration, les larmes affluèrent d'elles-mêmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter, son corps trembla dans des secousses incontrôlables Rachel dut plaquer ses deux mains sur sa bouche de peur de faire sortir un quelconque bruit parce que devant … devant elle se trouvait … une cheerleader grossièrement allongée sur une table, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte pour laisser passer ses gémissements causer par un footballeur (américain) et a en voir ses coups de rein puissants il prenait son pied lui aussi, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel footballeur, oh non, c'était son soi disant merveilleux petit- ami, Finn Hudson, se dit-elle amèrement avant de prendre la fuite en bousculant plusieurs personnes sur son passage qui lui répondirent par des gestes obscènes ou des insultes. Elle s'en foutait. Un seul mot était gravé dans son esprit et repassait en boucle :<p>

TRAHISSON - TRAHISSON – TRAHISSON

Son corps ne lui dictait qu'un seul ordre : Courir et Ne Jamais S'arrêter ! Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit sans arrière pensées, elle courut, elle oublia tout…son père psychopathe, son autre père absent et naïf, la fille qu'elle aime depuis le premier regard le premier toucher, son meilleur ami toujours la pour elle, toutes ces personnes elle les fit disparaitre en un battement de cils, même ses jambes douloureuses, sa respiration tros irrégulière, ses points de cotes, son cœur qui s'emballe a une vitesse affolante, un instant elle a peur que son cœur lâche, l'abandonne, mais seulement un instant car le suivant elle oublie tout…tout pour un seul mot :

TRAHISSON - TRAHISSON – TRAHISSON

Le néant, voila ce qu'elle ressent, le néant, elle ne ressent plus rien et sa lui conviens parfaitement, ni la douleur ni la souffrance, ni la tristesse ni le chagrin, un seul mot existait à présent pour elle.

TRAHISSON - TRAHISSON – TRAHISSON

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça elle ? Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez un fiasco, comme si tout le monde voulait le détruire, le réduire en poussière, l'oppresser jusqu'a la voir disparaître de ce monde impitoyable. Bon c'est vrai ce n'était pas le grand amour entre elle et Finn, elle ne l'aimait même pas, ce n'était pas romantique pour elle mais elle pouvait s'en contenter du moment que tout le monde lui foutait la paix mais elle lui avait fait confiance, nom d'un chien, il avait eu toutes les qualités requises pour avoir sa confiance et elle…elle s'était laisser séduire comme une débutante qu'elle idiote…en y repensant, elle se dit que ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que ce se termine de cette façon, au moins elle n'a plus a culpabilisée de fantasmer sur autre personne que son petit-ami… ex petit-ami.

Ce sale…sale…elle ne trouve même plus d'adjectif assez adéquat pour le définir, elle n'en a plus la force, elle veut juste partir, partir très loin d'ici, faire comme si c'était seulement un très mauvais cauchemar, elle se réveillera dans un chambre chaleureuse et descendrait prendre le petit-déjeuner avec deux pères magnifiques. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar se redit-elle. Et puis la colère se déchaina sur elle, encore une fois elle s'était faite avoir par ses sentiments, elle le fuit, elle fuit tout ses problèmes, tout ses obstacles qui se dresse devant elle. En fin de compte c'est elle la lâche, la poule mouillée.

Elle s'arrête net. Colère, frustration, désespoir, haine, doute… toutes ces émotions s'amusent avec elle, joue avec elle, la brune sait qu'elle ne peut plus continuer ainsi, faire la comédie alors que ces émotions s'amassent dans son être, savourant chaque faiblesse de sa part, chaque faut pas. Que faire alors ? Elle ne le sait pas, le suicide peut-être ? Ce serai court, vite et propre, Non elle ne peut pas, ce serai trop facile, toute ses années de souffrance oubliai aussi facilement, elle ne le permettra pas, la jeune fille fut choquée d'elle-même d'avoir pensée au suicide mais elle ne le ferait pas, se réconforta-t-elle.

Mais que faire alors ? Lutter lui vint a l'esprit, mais pas toute seule elle ne pourra pas, elle ne gagnera pas….Que faire ? Quoi faire ? Elle n'a qu'une seule certitude, c'est qu'elle ne mettra pas en danger le très peu de personnes qu'elle aime. Lutter lui parait un bon mot, un très bon mot même.

Que faire maintenant ? Courir une nouvelle fois, fuir comme la peste ses problèmes ou les affronter sans peur, lutter contre ses faiblesses …. Elle a fait son choix, elle le sait, elle le sent, rien ne sera plus pareil, mais elle sait que cela en vaut la peine… enfin elle le croit, mais c'est tros tard maintenant, elle a pris sa décision.

* * *

><p><em>Et voila j'espère que ca vous a plus, que je ne vous est pas déçu…<em>

_A la prochaine…_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

_Salut, désoler pour le retard mais je devais prendre des décisions importantes pour la suite de l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Après s'être légèrement calmer, la chanteuse vérifia son emploi du temps : une heure de Français, elle aurait pu avoir pire se consola-t-elle. Rachel s'avança vers sa salle et entra discrètement pour essayer de ne pas attirer l'attention de la prof, malheureusement Madame Grimbert le vit et ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.<p>

« **- Merci de vouloir nous faire l'honneur de venir en cours Mlle Berry. Vous vous relâcher Mlle Berry**, l'avertit le prof en écrivant les instructions de l'exercice au tableau.

**-Mais de rien madame Grimbert, tout le plaisir est pour moi**, marmonna sarcastiquement Rachel en allant s'assoir à coté de Noé.

**-Pouvez-vous répéter Mlle Berry je n'ai pas très bien entendu ?** demanda la femme en se tournant vers elle. Rachel se racla la gorge et se redressa sur sa chaise.

**-Je voulais m'excuser de mon retard, je n'ai pas vu l'heure**, s'expliqua-t-elle. Madame Grimbert haussa un sourcil.

**-Et c'est pour cela que la cloche a était inventer Mlle Berry**, répliqua celle-ci. Rachel souffla, irritait.

**-Et bien je vous demande pardon professeur Grimbert de ne pas avoir était plus attentif a la sonnerie mais j'ai d'autre préoccupation beaucoup plus importante que d'attendre patiemment une quelconque sonnerie**, s'emporta la brune furieuse.

**-Je laisserai passer pour cette fois Mlle Berry mais que cet incident ne se reproduise plus sinon je vous envoie direct chez le proviseur, est-ce bien compris ?** demanda le professeur Grimbert sec.

**-Oui professeur**, répondit la chanteuse neutre.

**-Bien reprenons ou nous nous étions arrêtais avant d'être interrompu par Mlle Berry. Des suggestions ?** demanda la femme en se retournant vers la classe entière, plusieurs mains se levèrent.

**-Y a un problème bro ?** demanda Puck en regardent Rachel s'agitait.

**-Ne m'appelle pas bro, je ne suis pas un mec, non attends tu veux peut-être voir mes parties génitales pour en être sur ? on ne sait jamais**, grinça Rachel des dents. Noé s'empressa de lever les mains en fausse capitulation.

**-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai pigé t'es de mauvaise humeur mais pas besoin d'évacuer ta frustration et ta colère sur moi, je ne t'ai rien fais a ce que je sache**, s'empressa de s'exprimer Noah. **Je peux savoir ce qui t'a rendue de si mauvaise humeur ?** demanda Puck en haussant un sourcil. Rachel se mordit la langue.

**-J…je, sais rien ne fait pas attention a moi. Oublies, ce n'est pas grave,** s'excusa la jeune fille en tordant nerveusement ses doigts.

**-Qui t'a fais du mal ?** demanda plus sérieusement Noé.

**-J…je… s'il te plait Noah ne me forces pas. Il y a certaine choses dont j'ai besoin de m'occuper m…mais que je n'ai pas forcement envie de parler dans l'immédiat. Laisse-moi du temps**, le supplia-t-elle en chuchotant. Puck soupira bruyamment.

**-Rach tu dois comprendre quelque chose, je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux tout me dire, je suis la pour toi, je ne te jugerai pas au contraire je t'aiderai dans n'importe quel situation, alors fait moi confiance,** déclara le garçon en prenant les mains de sa meilleur amie, celle-ci se tournant nerveusement vers ses camarades de classe insoucieux, puis elle se retourna vers lui.

**-Pas ici, **fit-elle, voyant le regard trouble de Noé elle se reprit**. Je te le dirai mais pas ici, il y a tros de personnes.**

**-C'est si grave que ça ? **demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

**-Tu ne peux pas imaginer**, lui répondit-elle amèrement.

**-Eh je suis la ok, on va régler ca, je te le promets même si je ne sais pas de quoi on parle,** plaisanta-t-il. Rachel souffla de soulagement.

**-Merci Noé d'être la pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas la**, lui avoua Rachel en lui souriant doucement. Noé fit mine de réfléchir.

**-Euh…rien, **ricana-t-il.

**-Oh la fermes Puck**

**-Eh pourquoi t'a le droit de dire des mots injurieux et moi non ?** demanda-t-il en boudant.

**-Parce que je suis une fille**, lui répondit-elle comme si c'était évident.

**-Et alors ? en plus c'est les filles qui parlent bien normalement, **dit-il.

**-Normalement, **lui fit-elle remarquai en rigolant.

**-Je me vengerai Rach,** lui avertit Puck.

**-Bien sur Noé chéri je te crois, **rigola-t-elle. Puck lui tira la langue.

**-Oh quel maturité dont vous faites preuves Mr Puckerman,** se moqua-t-elle.

**-Chut…un peu de silence je vous pris, **s'exclama Madame Grimbert en frappant dans ses mains.** »**

* * *

><p><em>Et voila j'espère que ca vous a plut, je pense que vous avez puent le remarquer, je mets beaucoup en évidence le meilleur ami de Rachel qui se trouve être Puck parce que les amis c'est très sacré, ils sont la quand vous avez un problème, mais je tiens a vous assurer qu'il y aura bientôt du PEZBZRRY.<em>

_A la prochaine…_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

_Me revoilà…je dois avouer que j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration pour ce chapitre mais j'espère que ca vous plaira tout de même. Les pensées sont toujours en italiques._

_Bonne lecture._

_Attention : ce chapitre comporte des passages assez vulgaires…_

* * *

><p>Après une heure de Français, les élèves se dirigèrent avec empressement vers le self mais, deux étudiants avait d'autres idées en tête…enfin surtout une.<p>

- **Pourquoi tu me traine Rach, j'ai faim moi**, pleurnicha Noé en trainant des pieds.

**-Arrête de faire l'enfant Noah, il faut que je trouve Santana**, dit Rachel avec détermination en prenant Puck par la manche.

-…**Attends répète**, dit-il en se stoppant-net

**-Il faut qu'on trouve Santana**, répéta-t-elle avec agacement.

**-Tu le fais exprès c'est ca ?** demanda le garçon en croisant les bras.

**-Je fais exprès quoi ?** demanda-t-elle a son tour innocemment. Puck soupira.

**-Rach j'étais sérieux tout a l'heure, je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé**, fit-il.

**-Pfff, c'est rien t'inquiète**, mentit-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

**-Tu mens**, remarqua Noé. Rachel regarda dans le vestibule puis le traina vers une salle vide.

**-Promet moi de ne pas piquer une crise de colère, **fit-elle.

**-Tu ne peux pas me faire promettre quelque chose dont je ne sais pas de quoi ca parle, **lui dit-il.

**-Alors limite les dégâts s'il te plait**, déclara-t-elle. Puck soupira et hocha la tête. Rachel prit une grande respiration et lui raconta de A a Z n'oubliant pas le passage de la tromperie de Finn.

- **Il a fait quoi ? **cria-t-il en envoyant son poing dans le mur, Rachel sursauta.

**-Tu m'avais promis de limiter les dégâts, **lui rappela-t-elle en le suppliant d'arrêter de faire des aller et retours.

**-Rachel sérieusement tu croyais peut-être que j'allais dire cool il t'a trompé avec une putain de cheerleader, et ba tu t'es magistralement tromper. Non mais il se prend pour qui Frankenstein, il croit qu'il peut tromper mon juif sans conséquences**, hurla-t-il en envoyant valser une chaise à proximité, Rachel sursauta de nouveau.

**-j'aurai du fermer ma bouche pour une fois**, se dit-elle en se frottant les tempes**. Et toi baisse d'un temps avant qu'on se fasse repérer**, chuchota furieusement Rachel a Puck qui commençait a délirait, celui-ci lui envoya un regard furieux. Si les regards pouvaient tuer Rachel serait déjà six pieds sous terre.

**-Ne me dit pas de baisser d'un ton Rachel Barbra Berry**, s'écria le garçon en la pointant furieusement du doigt, la jeune déglutit difficilement en entendant son meilleur ami prononcé son nom complet, ca ne présageai jamais rien de bon. Noé reprit. **Com…comment peut tu prendre ca si a la légère**_…pour tout te dire j'ai fais une dépression accélérer…_**, ce sale fils de pute t'a trompé ! putain Rachel réveille toi ! il…il a osé le faire derrière ton dos en plus ! quand je vais voir ce batard…**

**-O…ok, maintenant calme toi Noé, dans le fond ce n'est pas une si grande affaire, **répliqua la brune avec hésitation. Quand elle vit le regard de Noé devenir rouge, elle commença à s'inquiéter, soudain le garçon cria de fureur.

**-Si, c'est une grande affaire, ne me mens pas Rachel, tu lui as donné ta confiance et je sais que ca compte pour toi, alors n'ose pas me dire que ce ne te fait ni chaud ni froid d'avoir vu Finn s'envoyai en l'air avec une chienne de cheerleader, **cria-t-il en balançant son pied dans une autre chaise. Rachel s'agita, il l'a connaissait tellement bien.

**-Et quand Santana l'apprendra, ce pauvre fou ne sera plus sur terre, **ricana-t-il sadiquement en commençant à élaborer un plan contre son ex pas encore officiel. Rachel devint pale en entendant la phrase de Noé.

**-Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? tu veux tous nous envoyer en enfer ! si Santana l'apprend se sera notre fin à tous ! **s'écria-t-elle d'une voie aigue en paniquant, puis la jeune fille se reprit**. De toute manière je sais que tu ne lui diras rien**, dit-elle avec assurance.

**-Détrompe toi Rachel, dès la première occasion je dirai tout a Santana avec les détails, **la contra-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

**-Que me diras-tu Puck ?** s'exclama soudain quelqu'un derrière Rachel, celle-ci fit trois bonds en arrière en criant de peur.

**-Non mais vous êtes complètement timbrés, vous voulez que je fasse une attaque ou quoi ? **s'écria Rachel en posant une main sur son cœur. Puck roula des yeux. La chanteuse releva les yeux et se retrouva en face de la personne qu'elle redoutait le plus.** Santana,** s'étrangla Rachel d'une voix blanche.

**-En chair et en os, **s'esclaffa celle-ci, un sourire au coin.

**-Il manquait plus que ça, comme si ma journée n'était pas aussi horrible, **se plaignit la brune en se frottant les yeux. Santana haleta.

**-Dit aussi que tu veux que je dégage, ca ira plus vite, **cracha celle-ci affreusement vexée. Le visage de Rachel se remplit d'horreur face a de tel déduction.

**-Qu…quoi ? non je ne voulais pas dire ça, ca n'à rien avoir avec toi Santana, **s'excusa Rachel. La concernée haussa un sourcil puis soupira.

**-Je ne veux même pas chercher à comprendre, **fit Santana puis elle se tourna vers Puck. **Que voulais-tu me dire Puckerman ?** demanda-t-elle. Noé regarda le visage suppliant de Rachel mais se tourna vers la cheerleader, résolue à tout lui raconter.

**-Bien, avant tout j'aimerai dire à Rachel que je fais ça pour son bien et j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera, **dit-il en envoyant un regard d'excuse à sa meilleure amie.

**-Tu veux surtout notre mort, **répliqua celle-ci en lui envoyant en regard furieux. Santana s'avança de plusieurs pas, intéressée par la réaction de Rachel. Noé se racla la gorge.

**-Ce matin Rachel est allé voir le prof d'histoire pour lui demandai un truc et…**

**-Abrège Puckerman, je n'ai pas toute ma journée, **la coupa Santana en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

**-Et après son entretien avec le prof, elle s'est promenée dans les couloirs…**

**-N'importe quoi, **répliqua Rachel. **Puck s'il te plait ne dit rien, on va tous mourir si elle apprend,** supplia la chanteuse, le garçon se détourna d'elle pour ne pas a avoir affronté son regard que personne ne peux résister.

**-Qui lui a fait quoi ? **demanda brusquement Santana en commençant à être furieuse. Personne ne touche à Sa Rachel !

**-Comment tu sais…**

**-Je te l'ai dit, elle va tous nous tuer si elle apprend**, s'écria Rachel en devenant blanche comme un linge. Santana s'approcha dangereusement de Puck.

**-Si tu ne me dit pas qui lui a fait du mal, je ferais en sorte qu'aucune personne appartenant a la gente féminine ne t'approche de dix mètres**, menaça Santana, la seconde suivante le garçon lui raconta la trahison de Finn Hudson avec tous les détails.

**-IL A FAIT QUOI ? **hurla Santana, les yeux exorbités. Puck et Rachel déglutirent.

**-Oh mon dieu…**, marmonna celle-ci en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

**-CE BATARD A OSER LUI FAIRE QUOI ? **

**-I…il a trompé Rachel, **répondit naturellement Noé, la chanteuse lui gifla la tête. La politesse du garçon se manifestai toujours au mauvais moment.

**-Espèce d'idiot, **l'insulta Rachel en lui faisant signe de se taire. Pendant ce temps la, Santana insultai Finn de tous les noms qui pouvais exister en envoyant baladé toutes chaises qui oser lui barré chemin.

**-NON MAIS IL SE PREND POUR QUI CE MALOTRU POUR OSER FAIRE CA A MA RACHEL, **hurla la cheerleader ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. Rachel ne put s'empêcher de rougir au terme possessif.

**-On dirait que quelqu'un a déjà marqué son territoire sur toi Rach, **ricana Noah, la concernée lui envoya un coup de coude, le garçon lui envoya un regard furieux en réponse. Soudain Santana se retourna brusquement vers eux, tout essoufflée.

**-Ou est-il ? **demanda-t-elle les yeux brulants de fureur.

**-J…je ne crois p…pas que se soit bien d'aller le voir vu ton état, **réussie à dire Rachel en évitant de regarder Santana dans les yeux. La cheerleader grogna en réponse en s'approcha rapidement de Rachel pour que celle-ci ne puisse reculer.

**-Ou est-il ? **répéta Santana a quelques centimètres du visage de la chanteuse, celle-ci ferma aussitôt les paupières pour ne pas croiser le regard dévastateur mais irrésistible de la cheerleader. La plus grande faiblesse de Rachel était Santana mais surtout, surtout ses yeux si hypnotisant, malheureusement pour elle la cheerleader le savait aussi et celle-ci réagit aussitôt, elle prit doucement le menton de l'autre fille et lui releva la tête.

**-Rach ouvre les yeux s'il te plait, pour moi, **demanda la Latina d'une voix sé brune secoua sa tête négativement mais Santana ne se découragea pas, elle approcha ses lèvres de ceux de Rachel, celle-ci pourrais jurer sentir le souffle de Santana et coupa sa respiration net.

**-Dit le moi, s'il te plait, **chuchota Santana en caressant la joue de Rachel qui soupira de plaisir mais, un raclement de gorge a leur gauche les ramenèrent direct sur terre.

**-Il…il doit être dans la classe de Mr Schuster, **laissa échapper Rachel en baissant ses épaules dans la défaite.

**-Merci chéri, **la remercia Santana avec un sourire a coupée le concernée ne put répondre puis elle se reprit.

**-De…De rien,** marmonna-t-elle mais la cheerleader était déjà partit.

**-Si nous n'étions pas dans un cas extrême je t'aurais charrié mais c'est un cas extrême. Non de dieu Rach pourquoi tu lui a dis, elle va le massacrer, **s'écria Noé affolée.

**-Hein… d'abord c'est toi qui voulait qu'elle le massacre alors ne rejette pas la faute sur moi parce que je suis impuissante face a une si belle créature, **rêvassa la chanteuse en soupirant.

**-Oook, on se réveille maintenant, **ordonna-t-il en claquant ses doigts devant le visage de Rachel.

**-Désolé, **s'excusa celle-ci en rougissant.

**-T'inquiète j'te comprends, **la rassura t-il. **Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais si tu veux avoir une petite chance de te venger personnellement on devrait se mettre a courir vers la salle de la mort**, reprit-il un air grave au visage avant de partir précipitamment vers la porte, suivit de près par la chanteuse follement inquiète….

* * *

><p><em>Alors ca vous a plut ? Je l'espère bien :)…Santana refait son apparition de manière inattendue, la suite... j'hésite entre deux scénarios, alors si quelqu'un a des idées n'hésitais pas a donné votre avis.<em>

_A la prochaine…_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

_Salut, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas était tros longue…._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Les deux adolescents se mirent à courir comme si leur vie en dépendait…enfin ils n'ont pas vraiment tort.^^<p>

**-Grouille Puck, je suis trop jeune pour mourir**, s'écria Rachel en accélérant.

**-Minute papillon, je ne suis pas Speedy Gonzales**, lui dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

**-Ba tu devrais sérieusement y songer si tu ne veux pas crever sous la main de Santana, **répliqua la jeune fille en évitant de justesse un étudiant de première année.

**-Même pas drôle**, bouda le garçon puis il reprit. **Tu ne veux pas ralentir un peu Rach**, proposa-t-il avec espoir. Rachel se moqua.

**-Tu veux vraiment mourir toi**, affirma-t-elle en tournant à gauche.

**-Je n'avais jamais remarqué mais, la salle de chant est vachement loin**, se plaignit-il essoufflé.

**-T'es une vrai petite chochotte Noah, ca m'étonne encore que tu sois dans l'équipe de footballeur, **lui avoua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. le garçon s'offusqua mais Rachel fut plus vite que lui. **Tais toi et regarde, on est presque arrivée alors ramène ton petit cul pour m'aidé à calmer la tornade Santana**, fit-elle avant de filer a toute vitesse suivit par Noé tout rouge. Arrivé a la salle les deux jeunes ralentir en voyant la porte a moitié défonçait. Noah, choqué se retourna vers sa meilleure amie.

**-C'est elle qui a fait ça ? **demanda-t-il en frissonnant.

**-Ce n'est pas pour rien que je l'appelle tornade Santana**, lui répondit fièrement la brune. Le garçon blanchit.

**-Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on fasse demi-tour ?** chuchota-t-il ayant peur que quelqu'un le traite de lâche, Rachel le regarda étrangement.

**-Ecoute Pucky, si j'affronte les enfers tu viendras avec moi**, déclara-t-elle avant d'empoigner fortement le bras de son meilleur ami et n'entre dans la salle dévaster.

**-C'est un vrai champ de bataille ici, **siffla Puck en voyant les chaises renverser avant de relever les yeux pour voir la moitié du Glee club bouleversés attrouper autour de quelque chose.** Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre os**, s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant prudemment vers le groupe tétanisés sur place.

**-C'est moi qui suis devenu sourde ou il n'y a pas de bruit ? **demanda Rachel en tapant ses oreilles ou qu'a ou.

**-Tu n'es pas sourde, **la rassura Puck.

**-C'est…bizarre…**

**-...et flippant**, termina Puck en écartant Artie**. Oh putain** ! cria Puck en trouvant Finn attaché à une chaise, les mains liées derrière le dos, la bouche couverte par un sparadrap et vêtu uniquement de son caleçon à petit canard.

**-Eh bien je dois dire que ma San ne fait pas les choses à moitié, **s'exclama Rachel fièrement ne pouvant réprimer une bouffée d'excitation en pensant à Santana.

**-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les canards Finn, il fallait me le dire plus tôt**, déclara soudainement Brittany aux anges en admirant Finn.

**-Ou est Santana ? **demanda Puck.

**-Elle a dit qu'elle était partit chercher des trucs mais qu'elle reviendrait vite, **répondit comme un automate Artie.

**-Et merde, **gémit Rachel

**-Quoi ? **demanda tout de suite Puck en regardant sa meilleure amie avec soucis.

**-On est foutu, **lui répondit-t-elle.

**-Tant que ca ? **demanda-t-il, Rachel hocha positivement la tête.

**-Hmm…Hmm !** s'exclama Finn en essayant de se lever de chaise mais en vain, puis il supplia sa petite amie.

**-Tu rêves Hudson, je ne te détacherai pas**, cracha celle-ci. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, choqués à part Puck en regardant ouvertement Finn avec dégout et colère.

**-Rachel, comment peut tu dire ça a ton petit ami ? **demanda Kurt les yeux grand ouvert.

**-Ce n'est plus mon petit ami, je te quitte Finn Hudson, **annonça-t-elle la mâchoire serrée.

**-Hmm ! **s'étrangla Finn les yeux écarquillés.

**-Tu m'a très bien entendu, toi et moi c'est finit.**

**-M…mais pourquoi ?** demanda Kurt a la place de nu l'occasion de répondre que Noah envoya son poing dans la figure de Finn.

**-Hmm ! **pleurnicha le garçon assis sur la chaise.

**-Alors ca fait quoi de trompé mon juif, **l'agressa Puck en lui décrochant une autre droite.

**-Tros de violence en ce monde, **soupira Rachel déprimée, les autres la regardèrent bizarrement.

**-J'crois que t'a pas compris quelque chose Frankenstein, personne ne fais du mal a Rachel, **hurla Noé en arrachant le sparadrap accrochai sur la bouche de Finn.

**-AHHH, MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ? **demanda Finn en hurlant de douleur.

**-Mon problème ? tu veux savoir c'est quoi mon problème, **hallucina Noah en lui envoyant une droite.

**-Putain mais t'arrête ou quoi, **cria Finn en sentant sa lèvre saignait et un atroce mal de tête arrivé.

**-Tant de vulgarités en ce monde, **soupira Rachel une nouvelle fois. Finn la regarda.

**-Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas à tenir ton sale chien en laisse, **fit celui-ci. La brune haussa un sourcil et répondit très calmement.

**-Je te l'ai dis, toi et moi c'est terminé**

**-Sale Pute, **l'insulta Finn mais le regretta aussitôt en sentant une douleur a sa mâchoire.

**-Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? **demanda Mike d'habitude muet.

**-Finn Hudson n'est qu'une ordure. Beaucoup de personne ont essayé de me prévenir mais je ne me fie qu'a ce que je vois, hélas ils avaient raison Hudson n'est qu'un sale salopard, ca montre encore une fois que le prince charmant n'existe pas, **expliqua-t-elle avec regret.

**-Quoi ? **crièrent le Glee club abasourdies.

**-Vous m'avez très bien comprise, **leur répondit Rachel lasse puis elle demanda : **Quand est-ce que Santana reviens ? **

**-Je pense qu'elle sera bientôt la, vu que ca fait bien dix minutes qu'elle est partit**, répondit Quinn en la regardant bizarrement. **Tu es sur que sa va Rachel ?** demanda-t-elle en voyant la brune s'asseoir sur une chaise après l'avoir redressée. Puck trop préoccupé à éviter Mike pour pouvoir refaire la face de Finn, remarqua enfin sa meilleure amie.

**-Eh bro, qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ? **lui demanda-t-il a son tour, la chanteuse aurait aimé répondre mais ca faisait partit du plan, personne ne devait savoir.

**-Je…je me sens pas très bien Noé, **répondit-elle en grimaçant de douleur, en voyant le regard de son meilleur ami rempli d'inquiétude, elle fut emplie de culpabilité mais se félicita tout de même d'être une si bonne actrice.

**-Ca fait depuis longtemps que tu te sens mal ? **questionna Puck en posant une main sur le front Rachel, celle-ci tourna la tête négativement.

**-Ok, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? **demanda-t-il. Rachel sentit la panique montait en elle.

**-Non, non, non, surtout pas, **s'empressa-elle de répondre, en voyant le regard interrogative de Noé, elle reprit **: je veux dire que je préfère attendre San**.

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Parce que j'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin de Sanny, **lui chuchota Rachel a l'oreille pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Noé fronça des sourcils.

**-M…mais elle va s'énerva et en plus elle va se jeter sur Finn, alors ca ne sers a rien de l'attendre, **essaya de la convaincre son meilleur ami, mais Rachel peut-être une vraie tête de mule quant elle le veut.

**-Non, je l'attends, **répliqua-t-elle avec détermination, Noah de répliqua pas en voyant le regard que lui lancé Rachel, ce regard si bizarre et a vous en donner la chair de poule.

**Bon ok mais ne bouges pas. Je n'ai pas finit avec Frankenstein, **dit-il avant de partir vers le footballeur effrayé.

**-Mike, s' il te plait détache moi, je ne dirais rien sur les magazines porno que tu caches sous ton lit, **laissa échapper Finn avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Tina regarda son petit-ami.

**-Tu…tu caches des magazines pornos sous t…ton lit ? **s'exclama l'asiatique avec colère et déception.

**-Il ne m'en reste plus qu'un depuis que je suis avec toi baby, **se défendit Mike, levant ses mains en fausse capitulation.

**-Ne l'écoute pas Tina, les hommes sont tous les même, **contra Quinn en se postant à coté de la gothique.

**-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Quinn, c'est entre moi et ma copine, **répliqua le danseur en s'approchant.

**-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? **demanda Quinn avec un sourire narquois.

**-Je ne vais rien te faire Quinn, je ne tape pas les filles.** **je vais juste prendre ma petite amie et en discutait avec elle, **répondit-il calmement en s'approchant de deux pas.

**-Même si la fille te frappe d'abord ?** demanda la blonde avant de le gifler, la claque retentit dans la salle silencieuse, tout le monde se stoppa net en retenant leur respiration. Rachel toujours assise sur sa chaise se murmura à elle-même.

**-5…4…3…2…1…que la fête commence !**

**-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème sale blonde ! **cria Mike en tenant sa joue.

**-Je le savais, tu a quelque chose contre moi Mike ? **demanda Quinn avec un sourire sadique. Ils n'étaient pas les seules à devenir cinglés, même Artie d'habitude mature se cogna contre le piano de la salle qu'il détestait tant car d'après lui ce meuble était plus grand que lui… il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre dans ces moments la, pendant ce temps la, Rachel chantonnant joyeusement la chanson que Santana lui chantait quand elles étaient jeunes. Sans s'en apercevoir, quelqu'un se glissa a ses cotés après avoir pris une chaise.

**-C'est un magnifique spectacle tu ne trouves pas ? **demanda Santana en souriant. Rachel bouda.

**-Sanny, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que la violence ne résous rien ?**_…et j'en suis une experte dans ce domaine avec mon psychopathe de père…, _demanda Rachel.

**-Dit celle qui a tabassé un groupe de garçons avant de me rencontrer, **ricana la cheerleader en approchant sa chaise de l'autre fille pour mieux l'entendre avec tout ce boucan.

**-je te ferais remarquer que grâce à moi tu es encore en vie, **répliqua la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

**-N'importe quoi, j'aurai très bien pu me défendre tout seul, **se défendit Santana.

**-Bien sur, tout le monde te crois Sanny, **se moqua la chanteuse en évitant de peu un trophée.

**-Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelle Sanny**

**-Menteuse ! t'adore ça. Même que quand on était gosse je pouvais pratiquement d'entendre ronronner**, ricana Rachel.

**-Même pas vrai, **se défendit Santana sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

**-Tu rougis**

**-J'ai chaud**

**-On est en hiver Santana**

**-Mais moi je suis une Latina**

**-Excuse bidon**

**-Et toi… t'es nul**

**-Wouah ! quelle réplique Sanny, je vais aller pleurer**

**-Arrête de te moquer de moi !**

**-Non**

**-Si**

**-Non**

**-Mais pourquoi ? **demanda désespérément la cheerleader.

**-Parce que t'es tros mignonne, **laissa échapper Rachel avant de rougir furieusement. **Oups…**.

**-Alors comme ça je suis mignonne hein ? **taquina Santana en se pencher vers Rachel.

**-Je…j'ai j…jamais dit ça, **nia Rachel en bégayant.

**-Tu sais t'es pas trop mal non plus, **avoua la Latina en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de l'autre fille.

**-Dois-je te dire merci ? **demanda Rachel avant de reprendre. **Parce que j'ai déjà vu mieux comme compliment**, se moqua-t-elle.

**-Ce n'est pas marrant, j'essaye de te faire un compliment et ce n'est pas dans mon habitude, **se défendit Santana.

**-Ouai c'est sur que c'est mieux que manhands ou Barbra même si je l'admire, **fit amèrement Rachel.

**-E…écoute je suis sincèrement désoler pour ces surnoms débiles, en plus tes mains ne ressemble pas du tout à ceux des hommes, **s'excusa la cheerleader en prenant la main de l'autre fille.

**-Non t'inquiète, je l'ai mérité pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, **répliqua Rachel en soupirant. Santana se racla la gorge.

**-Tu sais pourquoi j'étais méchante avec toi ? **demanda Santana.

**-J'ai une petite idée, **répondit Rachel mais en voyant le regard de l'autre fille, la brune s'abstint d'ajouter quelque chose.

**-C'est parce que je suis horriblement jalouse, **avoua Santana en baissant la tête.

**-Mais jalouse de quoi ? **demanda confusément Rachel.

**-Jalouse parce que tu traines avec d'autres personnes que moi, **lui chuchota la Latina a l'oreille.

**-Vraiment ? **demanda Rachel surprise, l'autre fille hocha positivement la tête.

**-Oh…**

**-Ouai, tu vas me prendre pour une cinglée c'est ca ? **demanda Santana en se mordant la lèvre.

**-Non bien sur que non Sanny, c'est juste que je ne mis attendais pas, **la rassura Rachel. Les deux jeunes filles furent interrompues par quelqu'un.

**-Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ici ?**

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimés. Vous avez pu remarquer que Quinn est dans une phase de rebelle, c'est vrai quoi ! Faut bien qu'elle se défoule sur quelqu'un….^^<em>

_Le prochain chapitre comportera une confrontation entre Rachel et Finn qui est très remontait contre la décision de Rachel concernant leur séparation._

_J'essayerai aussi d'incruster un duel entre Santana et Finn, ca devais arriver un jour ou l'autre de toute manière._

_J'aimerai savoir avec qui vous voyez Puck pour la suite, il faut bien qu'il est de la compagnie lui aussi ! Je pense crée un personne pour lui, genre deux fois plus badass et qui n'aime pas les histoires sérieuse, ou on verra notre petit Pucky lui courir après…^^_

_Donc c'est a vous de choisir, n'hésiter pas à poser des questions, elles seront les bienvenus._

_Bon et bien j'espère que vous avez appréciez que je vous révèle quelque trucs car ca ne sera pas tout les jours, il faut le méritez ! ^^_

_A la prochaine…._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

_Salut me revoilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>-Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ici ? <strong>hurla monsieur Schuster en entrant dans la salle dévasté. Les élèves se calmèrent aussitôt et se regardèrent entre eux gênés par leur comportement immature.

**-Euh…**

**-Et pourquoi bon dieu es-tu en caleçon Finn ? **demanda le professeur.

**-Euh…c'est S…, **Finn ne put finir sa phrase car le regard de Santana lui fit comprendre qu'il soufrera mille morts s'il l'a balancé**. Quelqu'un m'a lancé un sluchie mais je n'ai plus de rechange**, mentit-il.

**-Ok Finn va voir dans mon bureau je dois avoir une chemise et un short, **lui dit William avant que le garçon ne parte chercher les affaires, le professeur remarqua enfin la présence de Santana.

**-Et toi Santana que me vaut le bonheur de ta visite ? **demanda-t-il en soupirant, s'attendant au pire.

**-Je passais par la et je n'ai pas pu résister a contempler ce magnifique spectacle que sont vos merveilleux élèves entrain de s'entretuer, **ricana celle-ci, Rachel roula des yeux.

**-Santana, **l'avertit le professeur.

**-Bon j'avoue je suis venue pour vous dire qu'on vous ridiculisera au communal alors je vous laisse une dernière chance abandonner et nous limiterons les dégâts, **offrit Santana en se levant.

**-Tu peux toujours courir, on n'abandonnera pas, **répliqua joyeusement Rachel en se mettant devant la cheerleader.

**-Dommage, mais si tu insistes tellement alors c'est ton choix, **déclara Santana un sourire joueur.

**-C'est ce qu'on verra Santana, **fit la brune en retenant un sourire.

**-Bien alors je vous souhaite bonne chance, **leur dit-elle en sur jouant et s'avança vers la porte puis elle s'arrêta a celle-ci et se retourna vers Rachel.

**-Au faite, c'était très astucieux de ta part de me retenir en discutant avec moi Rae. Au plaisir de te revoir, **rigola la cheerleader avant de partir. La concernée grimaça, pris en flagrant délit puis retomba sur sa chaise.

**-Alors c'était ça ton plan pour que Finn ne sois pas assassiner, **comprit Puck.

**-On peut dire ca comme ca, **répondit-elle.

**-Tu m'étonneras toujours Rach**

**-Je vais prendre ca comme un compliment, **répondit-elle.

* * *

><p>Après que la sonnerie est sonnée, signifiant la fin des cours, Rachel alla à son casier récupérer quelques livres et cahiers.<p>

**-Laisser moi passer**, déclara quelqu'un en se frayant un chemin à travers la foule. Rachel enfouis sa tête dans son casier en identifiant la personne folle de rage qui avançait vers elle.

**-Tu peux sortir ta tête de ton casier Rachel, je t'ai reconnue, **lui dit Finn avec colère.

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, **nia celle-ci en déposant calmement un livre.

**-Ne joue pas eu plus malin avec moi, **l'avertit le garçon en claquant la porte de son casier. Rachel recula d'un bond.

**-Non mais sa va pas la tête, **s'étrangla-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

**-Pourquoi tu m'as quitté, **demanda Finn.

**-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de question idiote, il faut que j'y aille alors a demain, **répondit-elle rapidement en commençant à partir mais une main lui enserra violemment le bras, la fille ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

**-Tu n'iras nulle part avant de m'avoir donné des explications Rachel, **répondit-il en serrant le bras de Rachel.

**-Lâche moi, tu me fais mal, **se plaignit-elle en sentant des frissons de peur lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. A cet instant Finn lui faisait tellement penser à son dérangé de père qu'elle en fut deux fois plus effrayée.

**-Alors répond-moi, **haussa la voix le garçon en serrant encore plus le bras meurtrie de Rachel.

**-T…tu m'as trompé, **lui dit-elle finalement en sentant ses yeux piqués.

**-N'importe quoi, **répliqua le footballeur en desserrant sa prise.

**-Kelly n'était pas du même avis que toi**, riposta-t-elle amèrement.

**-E…écoute c'était une erreur de ma part mais je te promets que ca ne se reproduira plus**, jura-t-il.

**-C'est exact Finn ca ne se reproduira plus parce que je t'ai quitté**, répondit-elle en se mordant l'intérieur de sa joue.

**-Non,** grogna le garçon en serrant fortement le bras de Rachel, celle-ci poussa un cri de douleur qui attira les plus proche passants.

**-S'il te plait Finn, lâche-moi**, supplia la brune en essayant de s'extraire de la prise de Finn mais en vain celui-ci était dans son monde.

**-J'ai dit non. Tu sais pourquoi ? parce que j'ai déjà prévu notre avenir, tu va rester avec moi a Lima, devenir mère au foyer et tu élèveras nos deux merveilleux fils James et Tony, **dit-il avec un sourire effrayant.

**-Tu es complètement fou, **l'insulta Rachel en se débattant de plus en plus.

**-Oui c'est vrai, je te l'accorde, je suis complètement fou de toi, **avoua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras malgré les protestations de la brune.

**-Lâche-moi, **cria-t-elle en lui mordant la main.

**-Espèce de sale garce, **cracha Finn en la rattrapant mais quelqu'un l'écarta.

**-Ne la touches pas Hudson, **déclara soudainement Santana en se plaçant devant Rachel.

**-Ecartes toi Satan, c'est entre moi et ma copine, **cracha Finn en avançant vers les deux filles.

**-Je ne crois pas non, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre Rachel n'ai plus ta copine alors si tu es assez intelligent tu devrais partir avant que je prévienne Puck,** menaça Santana en croisant les bras sur son torse. A la grande surprise générale, Finn éclata de rire. **Quoi ?** lui demanda brusquement la cheerleader.

**-Toi Santana Lopez, la chienne de l'Escouade des cheerleader, n'a pas trouver mieux que de me menaçai d'aller voir Pucky parce que j'ai touché sa petite protégée. Eh bien Satan je ne te connaissais pas aussi peureuse, **ricana-t-il. Santana s'avança dangereusement de Finn.

**-Ne me donne pas des envies de meurtres Finny, ** grogna la Latina en lui envoyant son regard qui tue. Finn ravala sa salive.

**-Ce n'est pas finie entre nous Satan, ni avec toi Rachel, personne n'a le droit de me quitter d'une telle manière, on se reverra, **fit-il avant de sortir précipitamment.

**-Sale lâche, **murmura Santana avant de se retourner vers Rachel, pétrifiée sur place. **Tu es sure que sa va Rach ?** demanda-t-elle en voyant Rachel sursauter au contact de sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre fille. La brune se racla la gorge.

**-Euh… oui sa va, merci Santana pour m'avoir aidé, **remercia la jeune fille perturbée en massant son bras endolori, la Latina le remarqua et exprima sa colère.

**-C'est lui qui t'a fait ca…. Si j'avais su …, **jura-t-elle en serrant ses poings.

**-Sa va, je vais bien Santana, ce n'est pas grand-chose**_…j'ai déjà vécu tellement pire…_, la rassura Rachel.

**-Laisse moi te conduire chez toi alors, **proposa la cheerleader en prenant le bras souffrant de l'autre fille qui se raidi en entendant la demande.

**-Je ne crois pas que ce sois possible Santana mais merci encore une fois de m'avoir aidé et je t'en serais redevable. Il faut que je rentre maintenant, **dit-elle froidement en débutant à partir. La cheerleader resta un moment sans bouger puis s'élancer vers celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Par chance, elle réussi à la rattraper avant que Rachel n'eut atteint sa voiture.

**-Rachel ! attends-moi ! **appela-t-elle en attrapant le poignet de l'autre fille.

**-E…écoute, je dois y aller maintenant**, bégaya Rachel au sentiment du toucher soudain de Santana.

**-Tu me rejette encore une fois, **l'accusa la cheerleader en se rapprochant.

**-Non, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne Santana, **répliqua Rachel en prenant la main de l'autre fille qui commença a respirée irrégulièrement en sentant les doigts de Rachel retraçai les veines apparentes sur son poignet.

**-Alors pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi Rach ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou dit un commentaire qui t'aurais blessée ? **chuchota-t-elle en faisant un pas de plus vers la brune consternée.

**-N…non, tu…es parfaite Santana, ca n'a rien avoir avec toi**, la réconforta celle-ci en serrant la main de Santana qu'elle tenait précieusement.

**-Alors pourquoi me rejettes-tu ?** demanda la cheerleader désespérée. Rachel souffla, confronté a un gros dilemme, elle sait que si son père apprend que quelqu'un l'a ramené, elle pourra dire adieu a sa vie, soudain elle eut une meilleur idée et se mit a joyeusement sautillait. La Latina l'interrogea du regard.

**-J'ai une meilleur idée, **Santana aussi un sourcil mais Rachel n'en prit pas compte, trop excitée**. Et si on trainés un peu chez toi pour disons…se reconnaître et après ba… je rentrerais chez moi, comme ça on aura eut toutes les deux ce qu'on voulait**, finit Rachel toute fière de son plan, en plus il y avait très peu de chance qu'Hiram remarque son absence alors autant en profité.

**-Je n'ai pas besoin de discuter avec toi pour te reconnaître Rachel, je te connais par cœur mais…. Si cela me permet de t'avoir un peu plus longtemps a mes cotés alors j'accepte avec plaisir, **déclara Santana en souriant tendrement après avoir vu Rachel rougir sous le coup du compliment.

**-Pourquoi me pardonnes-tu aussi facilement ? je ne le mérite pas, **demanda Rachel.

**-Disons que toutes ces années de tortures de ma part m'on permit de te pardonner sans arrières pensées, je trouve même que c'est moi qui devrais être pardonné après t'avoir fait tant souffrir, **avoua Santana en s'avançant vers sa voiture de course.

**-Ne dit pas de telles sottises Santana, ce que je t'ai fait est impardonnable**, contra Rachel en se dirigeant à son tour vers sa voiture, garé quelques mètres plus loin que celle de la cheerleader.

**-Et si on parler plutôt du présent que du passé, **proposa celle-ci en ouvrant sa porte.

**-Excellente idée**

**-Bien alors la première qu'on va faire c'est de se rendre chez moi pour pouvoir approfondir nos…excuses digne de Roméo et Juliette, **plaisanta-t-elle.

**-Bien mon Roméo, je t'attendrais devant ta chambre à coucher et profiterais de ta présence avant que nos familles ne découvrent notre liaison secrète passionnante et… bestiale**, ria Rachel en ouvrant à son tour sa portière.

**-Sérieux Rach ? bestiale, **pouffa Santana en s'appuyant sur sa voiture.

**-Je t'attends mon Roméo, ne me faire guère languir de ta personne; tu sais de quoi je suis capable, **ronronna Rachel d'une sourire séduisant, Santana avala sa salive en sentant son bas ventre picotait.

**-Bien ma Juliette alors prépare toi à être toute retournée, aucune filles ne résistes a mes charmes, **s'exclama la cheerleader avant de s'enfermer dans sa voiture dans un état second en laissant une brune aux yeux écarquillées.

Cette soirée risque d'etre très prometteuse….

* * *

><p><em>Les choses s'accélèrent entre Santana et Rachel et le prochain chapitre risquent d'être pour le moins… mouvementée, je vous le garantis.<em>

_A la prochaine…._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

_Salut, je vous demande pardon pour mon absence mais je suis partie en vacances chez mes grands-parents et je n'ai pas pu me mettre à jour alors encore une fois désolée._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Rachel monta les escaliers en se souvenant des moments heureux qu'elle avait passée dans cette maison, c'était si simple a ce moment la, un petit bobo par ci, qui était vite soigné par un bisou magique et c'était repartie, la fête pouvait continuer, maintenant les cicatrices et les blessures mettaient plus longtemps a guérirent et plus d'efforts. Après s'être garé la première, elle avait attendu Santana qui lui avait dit de monter pendant qu'elle aller chercher à manger.<p>

Rien n'avait changé, Rachel prit une respiration et fut aussitôt envahie par les odeurs de son enfance, la jeune fille sourit doucement puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Santana.

Elle ouvrit lentement la chambre et entra prudemment dans la pièce en veillant a ne rien toucher, la brune se dirigea vers les murs et contempla avec surprise des photos prisent il y a des années montrant Santana et elle, toujours ensemble, puis elle se dirigea vers une certaine photo touchante, les deux petites filles étaient allongée sur la neige, Rachel se souvient s'être allongée sur la neige parce que Santana l'avait faite tombée parterre vexé que la chanteuse se moque d'elle, les deux filles était restaient comme ca les jambes entrelacées, les bras autour de leur taille et les visages tout rouges cachés dans le cou de l'autre fille pendant une bonne heure avant que les parents ne rappliquent et ne les punissent pour avoir étaient si irresponsable et blablabla….

**- C'est ma préférais**, avoua soudain Santana derrière elle, Rachel sursauta.

**- Jésus Santana ! tu m'as fait peur**, souffla-t-elle en se retournant vers l'autre fille.

**- Je vois ca, **ricana celle-ci en s'asseyant sur son lit puis elle fit signe a Rachel de venir la rejoindre qui se hâta d'exécuter la demande.

**- Tu veux voir un film ? **demanda la plus grande fille.

**- Ouais, pourquoi pas**

**- Ok, alors prépare-toi à regarder le meilleur film de tous les temps qui n'est d'autre que Very Bad Trip, **annonça fièrement Santana en glissant le DVD dans le lecteur Blue-Ray.

**- J'ai vu largement mieux comme film, il n'est même pas dans le top 10, **se moqua Rachel en s'allongeant dans le lit.

**- La ferme Rach, ce film est le meilleur qui n'est jamais existé, **répliqua Santana en tapant le bras de la brune après s'être à son tour allongée.

**- Comme tu veux San mais la prochaine fois que tu veux aller au cinéma ne me le demande pas, **céda Rachel en posant naturellement sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre fille qui jubilait intérieurement.

**- Chut Rach et prends-en de la graine, **fit Santana en passant son bras autour des épaules de la chanteuse.

Le film commença et la cheerleader en profita pour attrapait les pop-corn et cocas qu'elle était allé chercher plutôt. Elle passa un coca a Rachel qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir en la remercia silencieusement de sa prévenance.

Le film était déjà à sa moitié quand Santana bougea légèrement en entremêlant ses jambes avec celle de Rachel qui réajusta sa place pour être plus à l'aise.

**- Mieux comme ça ?** demanda la Latina en attrapant la main de l'autre fille.

**- Tu ne peux pas savoir**, susurra Rachel en entrelacent leurs doigts. La cheerleader soupira rêveusement.

**- Tu crois que se serais possible de te kidnapper afin de pouvoir te garder pour moi toute seule ?** chuchota Santana à l'oreille de l'autre fille qui ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

**- Quand tu veux, **osa répondre Rachel en se frottant contre Santana qui étouffa un gémissement, Rachel continua. **Mais je pense que nos parents le prendraient mal.**

**- T…tu as surement raison, **couina la Latina en enterrant son visage dans le cou de la chanteuse qui passa sa main dans les cheveux sombres de Santana.

**- Mmmh… j'adore quand tu fais ça, c'est l'un de mes trucs favoris, **soupira celle-ci en respirant à plein poumons l'odeur enivrante de Rachel.

**- C'est pour ca que je le fais, **gloussa celle-ci en embrassa tendrement le crane de l'autre fille.

**- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai put survivre sans toi et je m'étonne de ne pas en être devenue dingue, **Rachel ressentit de la culpabilité en entendant la cheerleader.

**- Je suis la maintenant et je ne compte pas te lâcher d'une semelle parce que, personne ne peux me séparer de toi, **confia-t-elle, un frison d'excitation parcourra le corps de Santana.

**- Alors ca tombe bien parce que moi non plus je ne compte pas m'éloigner de toi avant très très très longtemps.**

Le reste de la soirée se passa étrangement calmes si l'on omettait les réguliers coups d'œil et effleurements de doigts de plus en plus insistant, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un pop-corn.

**- Passe moi le pop-corn s'il te plait**, demanda calmement Rachel en tendant sa main, Santana la regarda malicieusement.

**- Alors viens le chercher**, défia-t-elle en se mettant debout sur son lit.

**- Aller San, s'il te plait, **gémit Rachel en se redressant.

**- Tu le veux, **demanda Santana, Rachel hocha la tête. **Alors lève ton joli petit cul et viens l'attraper parce qu'un pop-corn sa se mérite**, ria-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir suivit de près par la chanteuse toute révoltée.

**- Santana Lopez donne moi ce pop-corn, **hurla Rachel en remontant les escaliers après avoir fait le salon et le cuisine.

**- Sinon quoi ? **demanda Santana en atteignant sa chambre toute essoufflée.

**- Sinon tu vas découvrir ce que ca fait d'avoir une Rachel Berry sur toi, **répondit la chanteuse en riant après avoir sautée sur la cheerleader, elles tombèrent toutes deux sur le lit, Rachel à califourchon sur Santana.

**- Maintenant donne moi ce satané pop-corn, **exigea Rachel en se penchant vers Santana qui se mordis la lèvre en augmentant par la même occasion l'excitation de Rachel.

**- On partage alors, **fit-elle en prenant le pop-corn.

**- Ok, **céda l'autre fille en bougeant un peu provoquant chez Santana des bouffées de chaleur.

La Latina coinça le pop-corn entre ses dents, attendant nerveusement que Rachel ne fasse un geste. Celle-ci ravala sa salive et se pencha sur les lèvres attrayante de Santana, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Santana pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe et supprima la distance qu'il y avait entre elles. La première chose qu'elle sentit fut l'haleine chaude de Santana mais elle ne s'arrêta pas a la, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et attrapa doucement l'autre moitie du pop-corn avec ses dents en effleurant légèrement les lèvres pleines et désirables de la cheerleader qui glissa ses mains dans le dos de l'autre fille pour l'empêcher de partir en remarquant avec désir la poitrine de Rachel montait et descendre. Les deux jeunes filles sentirent leur cœur s'emballer a toute vitesse puis diminuer quand Rachel se retira, déçue mais ne le laissa pas paraître en mâchant lentement sa part de pop-corn, elle ne lâcha cependant pas le regard sombre et envoutant de Santana. Après quelques minutes, la brune descendit de la cheerleader qui bouda un peu ayant adopté cette position avec réjouissance mais ne s'en exprima pas.

- **Il…il faudrait que j'y aille**, bégaya la chanteuse puis se recoiffa a la va vite en maudissant intérieurement les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues.

- **Euh…ouais t'as raison, je n'ai pas vue l'heure passée, désoler**, s'excusa Santana en remettant son masque neutre mais qui fondit aussitôt en voyant Rachel lui sourire.

-** T'inquiète pas pour ca, tu n'es pas la seule, j'ai passée un bon moment en ta compagnie.**

-** Moi de même**, fis aimablement Santana en reconduisant Rachel à la porte d'entrée.

- **J'espère que d'autres occasions se présenteront**

-** Je n'y manquerai pas et fais attention sur la route, je n'aimerais pas qu'on m'appelle en disant que ma précieuse Juliette a eu un accident**, plaisanta a moitié Santana en serrant Rachel dans ses bras pour se délectait une dernière fois du parfum de la chanteuse puis elle l'a relâcha avec regret et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- **Compte sur moi**, promit Rachel dans un état second puis elle s'installa dans sa voiture et partit sous l'œil protecteur et aimant de Santana qui soupira pensivement en touchant du bout des doigts ses lèvres qui avaient embrassées la joue de Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><em>Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous laisse jugez ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçue et attends avec impatience vos reviews encourageantes !<em>

_A la prochaine …._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

_J'espère que l'attente n'a pas était tros longue et j'ai voulu essayer un nouveau truc donc j'ai fait le chapitre du point de vue de Rachel, dites-moi si ca vous plait et je continuerais ainsi !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Nous sommes vendredi et ce soir papa L reviens de son voyage d'affaires, je suis tellement excitée que je pourrais même être capable de sécher les cours, cependant je ne pense pas qu'Hiram soit du même avis alors je me tais. Je sifflote joyeusement et me dirige vers mon casier en esquivant gracieusement les étudiants. J'ouvre mon casier et prend mes cours de la matinée soudain, quelqu'un se poste à coté de moi.<p>

**-Salut Rach, quoi de neuf ?** Me salue Noah en m'embrassant sur la joue.

**-Que du vieux, **répondis-je souriante.

**-Oh quelqu'un s'est levé du bon pied à ce que je vois**, observa-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

**-Ouaip**

**-Dit moi tout Rach**

**-N'ai-je pas le droit d'être heureuse sans justification ? **demandais-je en marchant à travers le hall.

**-Euuuuuuuh non, **répondis-t-il en mettant son bras sur mes épaules.

**-Et bien détrompe toi, **mentis-je en croisant les bras.

**-Ne lutte pas contre moi Rach, nous savons tous deux que ton humeur joyeuse a un rapport avec la soirée que tu as passée avec Miss Lopez, **répliqua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait en voyant mon regard surpris.

**-Comment tu … ? **demandai-je en ouvrant grand les yeux.

**-Voyons sœurette tu me connais, Puckerman sait tout ce qui sa passe dans ce lycée avant tout le monde et surtout si ca te concerne, **répondit-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil a une cheerleader, je roule des yeux.

**-M'aurais-tu espionnée par hasard ? **plaisantai-je mais en voyant le regard de Noé mon sourire disparut. **Tu n'as pas osez ?**! Sifflai-je en l'emmenant dans une salle vide.

**-Quoi ? C'était pour ta sécurité Rach. T'es ma petite sœur et faut bien que je te protège contre les méchants**, se défendit-il en levant les mains.

**-M…mais c'est Santana Lopez dont on parle, elle n'a rien de méchant, **répliquais-je en le fusillant du regard.

**-Ok, j'avoue t'as raison sur ce point la, mais t'imagines si quelqu'un vous aurez tendu une embuscade ! je n'aurais pas pu m'en remettre moi, **dit-il avec sincérité. Non mais il ne va pas bien dans sa tête lui !

**-Aller, dit moi ce que tu as bu ce matin, **ordonnai-je en décroisant les bras.

**-Rach ! je ne rigole pas. Le monde devient de plus en plus taré ! **répliqua-t-il. Bon, je lui accorde seulement ce point parce que je vis avec un psychopathe de père.

**-Sérieux Noé, je sais me défendre alors relax.** **Ok ?** dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

**-Mais Rach…**

**-Jésus, Noé ferme la et écoute moi. Je suis en sécurité et puis franchement qui voudrait de moi, **me moquai-je en mentant.

**-C'est ca le problème ! tu es une vraie bombe Rachel et tu ne le sais même pas, **répliqua-t-il en me prenant par les bras. **Regarde-toi ! tout le monde se jetterais sur toi si tu porter des vêtements plus osez et ne me dis pas le contraire Rachel Berry !**

**-De toute façon faut qu'on aille en cours**, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

**-Cette discussion n'est pas terminée Rachel Barbara Berry ! **cria mon meilleur ami derrière moi. Je grimace en entendant mon nom complet, je déteste quand il fait ca !

* * *

><p><strong>-Arrête de sautillais Rach, on dirait un nain<strong>, plaisanta Noé en mangeant une frite. Je lui tire la langue en réponse et recommence a sautiller sur ma chaise en regardant fixement la porte d'entrée du self.

**-Presser de retrouver ta dulcinée, **se moqua-t-il en prenant une autre frite.

**-Ferme la Puckerman et bouffe tes frites, **répliquai-je en lui envoyant un sale regard.

**-Aurais-je touché un point sensible, **ricana mon meilleur ami en mangeant au ralentit sa satanée frite pour m'énervée. Je soupire et regarde les alentours en espérant apercevoir Santana mais que dalle, depuis vingt minutes j'attends mais toujours rien et ca commence sérieusement à m'agacer.

**-Salut, **s'exclama quelqu'un en prenant une chaise à cote de moi, je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui sait, seule Santana arrive à me surprendre.

**-Comment tu fais ? **demandai-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

**-Bonjour a toi aussi Rachel, tu as passée une bonne matinée… oh moi ? Sa va mais j'aurais aimée qu'une amie a moi me salue disons un peu plus joyeusement, **fit-t-elle sarcastiquement en enlevant se veste pour laisser place a son uniforme de cheerleader. Je roule des yeux mais ne cache pas mon sourire et la prends dans mes bras en l'embrassant sur la joue.

**-Mieux ? **demandai-jeen la regardant soupirais de bonheur.

**-Peux faire mieux mais je me contenterais de ca pour l'instant**

**-Quoi ? **dis-je incrédule en ouvrant la bouche. Noah s'étouffe de rire en voyant ma tête mais ne dit rien.

**-Et bien par rapport aux câlins de Brittany les tiens ne sont pas fameux, **dit-elle nonchalamment. Je m'étouffe à mon tour mais pas pour la même raison, elle me compare à Brittany ! un élan de jalousie me prend et je la regarde en me tendant.

**-T'es entrain de me comparer à Brittany ! **sifflai-je en fusillant du regard Puck plié de rire.

**-Oh, j'ai fais ca moi ?** dit-elle innocemment en attrapant son verre d'eau. Je mords ma lèvre en voyant un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Elle veut jouer ? on va jouer !

**-Alors comme ca tu trouves que mes salutations ne sont pas dignes de ceux de Brittany ? **demandai-je en approchant d'un coup sec sa chaise contre la mienne. Santana se redressa et avala sa salive en hochant positivement la tête, même Puck arrêta de rire et me regarda curieusement.

**-Vraiment ? **fis-je en faisant trainait mes ongles sur le bras de Santana qui commença à frissonner.

**-Vraiment, **chuchota-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi. J'arque un sourcil à son action. Mmmh… intéressant.

**-Alors je crois que je vais devoir enlever cette idée de ta tête, **lui annonçais-je avec un sourire séduisant.

**-H…hein ? **dit-elle mais tros tard, l'adrénaline m'envahit de toutes parts et une idée germa de ma tête. Avant même d'avoir compris ce que je faisais, j'enfourchai les cuisses de Santana et m'approchai de ses lèvres.

**-Qu'…qu'est-ce que tu f…fait ? **bégaya-t-elle en posant automatiquement ses mains sur mes hanches. Je lui souris et m'arrête à quelques centimètres de sa bouche en essayant d'oublier mon cœur qui bat à toute vitesse.

**-J'améliore mes salutations, **chuchotais-je en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches, Santana voit le mouvement et déglutit en entrouvrant ses lèvres. Je m'approche, encore... puis change de direction en posant un baiser plus qu'amicale sur sa joue, j'entends Santana haleter et ne peut m'empêcher de rigoler.

**-Espèce d'idiote !** m'insulta-t-elle en giflant mon bras. Je me recule et commence à manquer de respiration a force de rire. **C'est ca, profite de ta victoire Rachel mais ne viens pas pleurnicher quand c'est moi qui vais gagnée**, m'avertit-elle en serrant mes hanches avec ses mains, j'étouffe un gémissement et m'enlève de Santana pour aller me réinstaller sagement sur ma chaise.

**-Ca c'est ma fille**, s'exclama fièrement Puck en frappant dans ma main, Santana roule des yeux et mange son repas avec une moue boudeuse. Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher je lui demande :

**-Alors Miss Lopez, est-ce que mes câlins se sont améliorés ? **

**-C'est à voir**

**-Quoi ? T'es pas sérieuse Santana, je parie que même Brittany ne te fait pas ca, **la défiais-je avec un sourire satisfait qui retombe aussi vite en entendant la réplique poignante de Santana.

**-Ne sois pas si sure de ca Rachel, Britt me fait beaucoup de choses, **riposte-t-elle avec un malin plaisir.

**-Ouch, ca fait mal ca, **commenta Noé en m'envoyant un regard compatissant. Je grogne et me tourne vers la cheerleader.

**-Que t'a-t-elle fait ? **

**-Oh merde ! Rach t'aurait pas du poser cette question, **me chuchota furieusement mon meilleur ami en grimaçant. Santana sourit et croque dans sa pomme.

**-Répond à la question Santana Lopez, **ordonnai-je en serrant mes poings.

**-Britt me fait beaucoup, beaucoup de chose Rachel, **répondit-elle.

**-Mais encore ?**

**-Et bien visionne moi avec elle, plus un lit et des câlins disons… plus qu'innocent, **déclara Santana en me regardant dans les yeux, je ferme les miens et prend une longue inspiration. Je savais déjà que les deux cheerleader avait des rapports plus qu'amicale, mais l'entendre dire de la bouche de Santana ca fait mal, très très mal !

**-Combien de fois ? **demandai-je neutre.

**-Rachel tu ne devrai pas…**, commença Noé avec un regard désolé.

**-Laisse Puck, si elle veut savoir ce que j'ai fait pendant qu'elle nous a abandonnés c'est son droit, **interrompit durement la Latina en ne me lâchant pas du regard. **Avec Brittany je l'ai fais **_**beaucoup**_** de fois**, me débuta-t-elle**. Et je n'ai **_**jamais**_** regretter**, finit-elle. J'halète et pense amèrement qu'elle n'a pas perdu son temps, puis la détermination et la fureur revienne d'un coup. Je la regarde une dernière fois, en appréciant chaque millimètre de sa peau, puis annonce avec détermination :

**-Alors je vais devoir rectifier ca, **je me lève en faisant par la même occasion tomber la chaise mais ne la ramasse pas, puis je m'avance à grand pas vers une table et attrape Brittany Pierce par le coude.

**-On a des choses à régler toutes les deux, **lui chuchotai-je a l'oreille en l'emmenant avec moi malgré ses protestations. La dernière que j'entends avant de sortir du self et la phrase de Noé adresser a Santana :

**-Santana, t'a merdée grave. Rendre jalouse Rachel est la pire erreur qu'on puisse faire.**

Et tu n'a encore rien vu, pensait-je avec un sourire.

* * *

><p><em>Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? <em>

_Est-ce que notre belle blonde, Brittany va survivre à la jalousie de Rachel ? _

_Ou ne va-t-elle pas survivre ?_

_Tant de possibilités …. _

_J'espère que ce petit numéro de jalousie vous a plut et n'ayez pas trop peur pour Brittany, après tout personne ne peut lui résister non ?_

_A la prochaine…._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

_Salut mes chers lecteurs adorés ^^_

_Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Un jour alors que Hiram venait de ma battre, je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre a moitié morte, la douleur avait était trop intense pour moi alors j'avais décidai de me divertir et avec un peu de chance oublier la douleur qui me tiraillait, j'avais attrapée avec un cri de douleur mon dictionnaire et l'avait ouvert avec empressement pour tomber sur un mot qui me marquera a vie.<p>

Paradis : Lieu de séjour des âmes âpres la mort ou encore jardin ou vivaient Adam et Ève. En lisant cette étonnante définition, je m'étais promise de la ressentir et de préférence vivante.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et va m'assoir en face de Brittany.

**-Alors Miss Pierce, dites-moi tout**.

**-Lord Tubbington s'est remis à fumer et je ne sais plus quoi faire**, répondit-elle en fronçant des sourcils. H…hein ?

**-Qui est Lord Tubbington ? **demandai-je en la regardant avec prudence.

**-Pourquoi m'as-tu enfermée dans une salle de classe ?** demanda-t-elle à son tour. J'hausse un sourcil.

**-Ne me répond pas par une autre question Brittany Pierce**, répliquai-je en posant à plat mes deux mains sur le petit bureau qui me sépare d'elle.

**-Lord Tubbington est mon chat**, répondit-elle rapidement en roulant des yeux a mon ignorance.

**-As-tu eu des rapports intimes avec Santana Lopez ?**

**-Non**, je fronce des sourcils devant sa réponse.

**-Tu mens.**

**-Oui**, je soupirai et passe une main sur mes yeux fatigués.

**-Aimes-tu les bananes ?**

**-Non, attends…quoi ?**

**-Aimes-tu ton chat ?**

**-Oui**

**-Aimes-tu les araignées ?**

**-Non**

**-As-tu eu des rapports intimes avec Santana Lopez ? **demandai-je rapidement.

**-Oui, **répondit-elle avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

**-Ha ha ! trop tard Brittany**, fit-je tristement.

**-S'il te plait, ne dit rien à Santana, elle me tuera si elle apprend que je n'ai pas réussi à passer ton test angoissant, **me supplia Brittany avec une moue. Je passe une main nerveusement dans ma nuque.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Elle ma fait jurer de ne rien dire mais c'était plus fort que moi alors s'il te plait ne dit rien**, répondit la blonde en triturant ses mains.

**-Comment elle … ?**

**-Elle m'avait prévenue que tu allais surement venir me voir pour obtenir des réponses, **expliqua la cheerleader en reniflant. Bien sur ! pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensée plus tôt ! je pris doucement la main de Brittany entre les miennes.

**-Que t'a-t-elle interdit d'autre ?**

**-Elle… elle pleure la nuit en criant NE M'ABANDONNE PAS, a…alors je la prends dans mes bras pour la réconforter mais elle continue jusqu'au matin puis elle agit comme si rien ne s'était passée, **merépond la blonde en serrant ma main comme si _elle savait, _je ferme les yeux et retient tant bien que mal mes larmes.

**-A qui s'adresse-t-elle ? **demandai-je avec crainte en osant la regarder dans les yeux.

**-A toi, **chuchota-t-elle. J'halète et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais au lieu de ca, un sanglot s'échappe de mes lèvres, je plaque aussitôt ma main sur ma bouche, choquée. Brittany viens s'accroupir auprès de moi et retire les mèches qui me tombent sur mon visage.

**-Tu as le droit de pleurer Rachel, **fit-elle. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite et retire lentement ma main de ma bouche de peur qu'un autre sanglot déchirant me prenne.

**-Tu te trompes Brittany, tout ceci est de ma faute, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre**, gémit-je.

**-Shh… ne dit pas ca, **riposta la blonde en m'enlaçant.

**-Je…je suis désolée**, m'excusai-je pathétiquement d'une voix tremblante.

**-Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut t'excuser Rachel, c'est auprès de la personne qui a besoin de savoir que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait par le passée, que tu ne refera plus jamais cette erreur qui vous a brisées toutes deux, **m'expliqua gentiment Brittany en caressant doucement mon dos de sa main libre.

**-Et si elle ne veut plus de moi ? **demandai-je effrayait.

**-Elle voudra toujours de toi Rachel, n'en doute jamais et fais moi confiance sur ce point la, **répondit-elle en s'écartant un peu.

**-O…ok, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'elle me rejette**, lui avouai-je en séchant mes larmes.

**-Hé, ca va bien se passer ok, tu n'as rien à craindre, et puis tu la connais elle est incapable de résister a des filles belles comme nous, **gloussa Brittany en m'embrassant sur la joue.

**-T'as raison, merci pour tout Brittany, **lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

**-Pas de quoi, je n'aime pas voir les gens tristes alors c'est normal que je t'aide**

**-M…mais je fais quoi maintenant ?** dis-je paniquait en me levant. La cheerleader me prend les deux mains et me regarde dans les yeux.

**-Maintenant tu va reprendre ta fille et ne jamais plus la laisser partir**, me répondit-elle en souriant.

**-M…ma f…fille**, bégayai-je.

**-Ouaip, ta magnifique et splendide fille**, ria la blonde en me voyant bafouillait sur les DEUX mots.

**-T'as de la chance d'être aussi innocente Brittany Pierce sinon tu ne serais déjà plus sur terre pour avoir eu des rapports intimes avec…ma fille mais comme tu m'as aidée je t'épargne, **lui dis-je en la voyant légèrement paniquée.

**-Désolée pour ca, je ne savais pas**, s'excusa-t-elle timidement.

**-C'est du passée**, soupirai-je tristement. **Bon, j'y vais merci encore pour ton aide**, la remerciai-je en ouvrant la porte, je m'apprêtai à sortir quand soudain je me tourne vers Brittany qui sursaute légèrement.

**-Au faite Brittany, tu es intelligente et ne crois jamais le contraire, **lui dis-je avec conviction avant de partir d'un pas déterminé.

Je remarque avec soulagement que les cours n'ont pas encore reprit, je me mets à marcher a travers les halls en espérant retrouver Santana dans cette mer d'étudiants.

Soudain j'aperçois une crête et m'élance avec espoir vers cette touffe de cheveux qui ressemble à celle de Puck. Je ne tarde pas à le rattraper et lui attrape le bras, Noé comme je l'avais devinée se retourne vers moi et je me félicite silencieusement de ne pas m'être tromper d'élève.

**-Ou t'étais Rachel ? on t'a cherché partout**, s'exclama-t-il soudain en agrippant fermement mes épaules.

**-On ? **

**-N'évites pas mes questions Rach et dit-moi s'il te plait que Brittany est vivante**, me supplia mon meilleur ami.

**-Elle est même en merveilleuse santé**, lui appris-je en souriant.

**-Je suis fier de toi Rach, tu as réussi à ne pas céder a tes pulsions de meurtriers,** fit-il en me serrant dans ses bras, je roule des yeux a sa phrase mais ne fait pas de commentaire, j'ai autre chose à faire.

**-Ou est Santana ?** demandai-je.

**-Elle est partie te chercher mais je crois qu'elle est au deuxième étage, **répondit Puck en se frottant la crête.

**-Ok, merci Noé, on se retrouve t'a l'heure, **lui dis-je en partant a pas précipité vers les escaliers.

J'entends brièvement mon meilleur ami me dire de rien et monte les escaliers quatre par quatre malgré ma petite taille. Je repère assez facilement Santana car elle est dans la classe de Mr Schuster.

Ne pouvant résister, je m'approche d'elle par derrière sur la pointe des pieds, elle est assise sur le banc du piano mais ne m'entends même pas approcher, mes doigts commencent à me picoter et ma gorge a se nouée a l'approche d'un nouveau fou rire mais je me retiens. Je tiens ma respiration pour ne pas me trahir et pose soudain mes deux mains sur se épaules en criant :

**-Bou !** la cheerleader pousse un cri de frayeur et se retourne d'un coup vers moi. Tellement aveuglée par sa peur, elle me plaque au sol en emprisonnant mes jambes avec les siennes et mes mains au dessus de ma tête bloquée par les siennes.

**-Santana ! c'est moi ! Rachel Berry !** criai-je en essayant de m'extraire de sa prise.

**-Non de dieu Rachel ! qu'est ce qui te prend de faire des trucs aussi idiot et stupide !** hurla-t-elle de rage et d'inquiétude.

**-Je voulais juste m'amusais un peu, **boudai-je**.**

**-Ouais ba la prochaine fois tu choisiras quelqu'un d'autre qu'une cheerleader Latina qui s'appelle Santana Lopez. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! j'aurais pu te faire mal Rachel, **dit-elle en soupirant.

**-Mais noooon, **ripostai-je en lui souriant d'une manière rassurante.

**-Rachel ce n'est pas amusant, **grogna-t-elle en approchant son visage du mien.

Je déglutie difficilement en ayant l'impression que tout me reviens d'un seul coup, la respiration laborieuse de Santana, sa poitrine attrayante qui monte et descends avec vitesse, ses belles jambes enroulées autour des miennes et ses mains douce et lisse qui ne donne qu'une envie : de les embrasser. Ma respiration devient irrégulière et je lève mon regard vers son visage sans défaut, ses yeux sombres ne m'incite que le rapprochement, ses joues me demandent de les embrassées ainsi que de les caressées et ses lèvres pleine et roses me donne le vertige rien qu'en pensant a ce que je pourrais faire avec une telle bouche. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : ce corps est digne d'Aphrodite.

**-Rachel tu m'écoute ?** demanda soudain Santana en me sortant de ma contemplation.

**-H…hein ?**

**-Je n'y crois pas ! depuis tout à l'heure je t'explique pourquoi tu ne dois pas me surprendre d'une telle façon et toi tu rêvasse !** cria-t-elle de frustration. Nuance, je m'extase devant un corps aussi beau que le tien qui ne demande qu'a être chouchouté, pensai-je en souriant intérieurement.

**-Désolé, **m'excusai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, Santana suit le mouvement et grogne.

**-Tu le fais exprès c'est ca ? **me demande-t-elle avec irritation en gardant ses yeux sur mes lèvres. J'avale ma salive.

**-De quoi parles-tu ? **lui demandai-je a mon tour, confuse.

**-Ne fait pas l'ignorante Rachel Berry, tu sais très bien a quoi je fais allusion, **répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de moi. J'arque un sourcil mais garde mes lèvres closes de peur de la mettre de nouveau en colère même si je trouve ca absolument sexy.

**-Répond-moi, **grogna-t-elle en plaquant son corps contre le mien bouillant de désir, j'étouffe un gémissement avec difficulté.

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Santana, **chuchotai-je de peur que ma voix ne me trahisse.

**-Ne me ment pas, **répliqua-t-elle en roulant subitement des hanches précisément dans mon centre, j'ai l'impressions que mes yeux roules en arrières et un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres.

**-Moi…tu…tu devrais te l…lever, **la prévint-je en respirant par la bouche. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un feu brulant.

**-Non, **répondit-elle en en cachant son visage dans mon cou qui prend aussitôt feu.

**-Qu…quoi ?**

**-J'ai dit non**

**-Pourquoi ?** lui demandai-je en posant avec hésitation mes mains sur ses hanches qui roules aussitôt dans mon centre, je laisse échapper cette fois-ci un gémissement.

**-Raaach, **gémit-elle d'une voix affreusement rauque en posant ses lèvres sur mon pouls. Tuer moi !

**-S…Sant…ana lève t…toi, **bafouillai-je avec difficulté en sentant mon visage rougir.**yJe n'ai pas envie, **répliqua-t-elle en suçant bruyamment mon pouls.

_**-Oh doux jésus !, **_**mais il le f…aut alors lève t…toi maintenant, **lui dis-je en essayant de me redresser malheureusement pour moi, Santana attrape mes deux épaules et les plaques au sol avec force en m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

**-Ne bouge pas, **grogna-t-elle en parsemant mon cou de ses baisers mouiller, je laisse retomber ma tête contre le sol froid et ferme les yeux en me laissant envahir par les sentiments qui s'agitent depuis trop longtemps en moi, je laisse courir ma main sur son dos et serre de l'autre la hanche de Santana qui répond aussitôt en roulant des hanches, je gémis.

**-Dieu Rach, j'ai tellement rêvée de ce moment la, pouvoir t'embrasser, te toucher, te montrer a quel point je te désire, **m'avoua-t-elle soudain en laissant sa main se balader sous mon t-shirt. J'ouvre aussitôt les yeux et mords ma lèvre inferieur, non ! C'est tros tôt ! Je respire par la bouche en sentant sa main remonter lentement vers ma poitrine.

**-Sa…Santana arrête** ! m'exclamai-je de plus en plus paniquait a l'idée qu'elle me prenne sur le sol de la salle de Mr Schuster, j'avoue que l'idée me tente et ma culotte mouillée en ai la preuve, mais ma première fois ne se fera pas ici, dans le lycée ou j'ai étais persécutée avec ou sans Santana Lopez !

**-Mmmh**…, fit-elle distraitement en remontant lentement son visage vers le mien. Non de Dieu ! je prends une, deux, trois respirations et l'a fait tomber sur le sol puis l'enfourche aussitôt de peur qu'elle ne me saute à nouveau dessus. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en bataille et tache de reprendre un semblant de respiration non erratique au grand amusement de Santana qui me regarde avec son fichu sourire.

**-Ce n'est pas bien, **lui dis-je en enlevant brutalement ses mains trop baladeuses à mon gout qui essayaient d'entrer sous mon t-shirt froissé.

**-Mais Raaach ! laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. Je promets que je prendrai bien soin de toi, **répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire coquin. Je ferme les yeux, ce n'est pas juste ! Elle n'a pas le droit t'utilisé mon surnom qui sonne si bien dans sa bouche pour me faire fléchir.

**-Tais-toi, **lui ordonnai-je en rouvrant mes yeux. Je la vois se tortiller sous moi.

**-Alors Mlle Berry, on préfère être la dominante ? ca ne me dérange pas du moment que je t'entends crier mon prénom, **fit-elle d'une voix rauque en léchant ses lèvres. Je gémis devant le geste mais me reprend aussitôt, c'est trop tôt, elle ne m'a même pas encore pardonné pour ma trahison alors elle peut toujours courir pour avoir des rapports sexuelles avec moi…. ou quelqu'un d'autre évidemment.

**-Santana arrête ! je dois me concentrer et c'est sérieux, **lui dis-je en la pinçant au bras.

**-Aie ! pourquoi tu m'as pincée ? je t'ai rien fais, **cria-t-elle en frottant la tache rouge sur son bras.

**-Ne fais pas l'ignorante Santana Lopez, **la recopiai-je grossièrement quand elle s'était jetée sur moi comme un animal en chaleur. **Tu joue la fille en manque de sexe avec moi**, lui sifflai-je en la giflant doucement son bras.

**-Maieuuuuh …**

**-Ne commence pas à jouer à la gamine avec moi Santana Maria Lopez ! **la grondai-je en enlevant une nouvelle fois ses mains de mes hanches.

**-Je n'ai même pas de deuxième prénom.**

**-Ferme-la, ca fait plus dramatique, **répliquai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Une telle diva, **marmonna la cheerleader.

**-Je suis peut-être une diva mais moi je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge, **la contrai-je en lui tirant la langue.

**-Si j'étais toi je rangerais vite fait ma langue, on ne s'est jamais ce qui pourrais lui arriver, **me menaça Santana les yeux fixer sur ma langue.

**-Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas toi, alors je ferrais ce que je veux avec ma langue avec ou sans ton consentement.**

**-C'est quoi ton problème ? **Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant bizarrement.

**-Mon problème ? je n'ai pas de problème c'est toi qui en a un**.

**-Rach, laisse moi t'embrasser, **murmura-t-elle en se mettant sur ses coudes. Je soupire et passe une main sur mon visage.

**-Tu ne peux pas me demander un truc pareil, **lui dis-je doucement en écartant la mèche qui lui barrait son si beau visage.

**-Pourquoi ? **me demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne qui était placée sur sa joue.

**-Parce que c'est trop tôt, **lui répondis-je tant bien que mal en posant mon front sur le sien.

**-Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre c'est ca ? **

**-Quoi ? non, bien sur que non, ou vas-tu chercher une telle sottise ? **fis-je en caressant sa joue avec mon pouce, la cheerleader ferme les yeux et appuie doucement sa joue contre ma main de peur que je ne m'arrête. J'avale ma salive.

**-Alors pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas t'embrasser ? Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as tant honte de moi que tu ne veux même pas que je te donne un chaste baiser ? **demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ouvre grand les yeux devant sa question du moins surprendre et m'écarte aussitôt d'elle malgré ses protestations.

**-Santana regarde moi, **lui dis-je en l'a voyant éviter mon regard, je prends doucement son menton avec deux doigts et lève son visage vers moi. **Non, regarde-moi Santana. Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose ? je n'aurais jamais honte de toi et tu le sais, et puis franchement de quoi puis-je avoir honte a part d'être flattée qu'une si jolie fille telle que toi s'intéresse a moi une diva avec un ego surdimensionné, **la rassurai-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

**-M…mais alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? **sanglota-t-elle à présent en s'accrochant à mon t-shirt mouillée de ses larmes avec une main, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer et me mets à rire en entendant l'absurdité de sa question. **Tu te moque de moi, j'en étais sure ! Tu faisais juste exprès d'être gentille avec moi ! tu l'as fait juste pour mieux me détruire ! et bien bravo ! mission accomplie**, pleura hystériquement Santana en me poussant pour se relever de moi._ Oh oh._

**-Non, Santana attends, tu dis n'importe quoi tu… et merde,** jurai-je en glissant sur le sol, je me relève aussitôt et la voit courir a toute vitesse. Non non non, ca ne devait pas se passer comme ca.** Santana ! attends-moi ! je n'ai pas finie !** criai-je avec détermination en me mettant à courir à sa poursuite. Elle ne m'échappera pas cette fois. **Santana Lopez arrête toi tout de suite !** hurlai-je en me fichant complètement que les cours avait commençait depuis bien une vingtaine de minutes.

**-Laisse-moi, **me cria-t-elle à cinq mètres de moi.

**-Jamais ! **j'accélère et tend ma main vers elle.

**-Non de dieu Santana arrête toi, je ne vais pas te tuer, **lui dis-je.

Elle ne répond pas et accélère en apercevant au même moment que moi les escaliers qui, j'en suis sure me feront perdre celle que j'aime. Je rétracte ma main avec colère et pousse au maximum ma vitesse. Le dernier mètre arrive a grand pas, je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir, alors, avec un ultime effort je l'attrape par l'épaule et la plaque avec force contre les casiers qui grincent devant le soudain poids.

**-Laisse-moi**, sanglota-t-elle en me résistant, j'appuie mon corps contre le sien pour l'empêchait de partir en emprisonne ses mains dans les miennes.

**-Jamais, **réussi-je a dire malgré mon manque d'oxygène.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** me demanda-t-elle en ne cachant plus ses larmes qui tombent par milliers. Je pose mon front contre le sien et lui réponds avec force et conviction :

**-Je cours pour ma vie. **

Puis je m'approche doucement de ses lèvres en savourant chaque instant car c'est peut-être la première et dernière fois que j'aurai le privilège de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je sens brièvement Santana se débattre et me dire des choses mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit alors je m'arrête a 1 cm de ses lèvres attrayantes et avec un soupir je pose enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. La sensation est indescriptible, je vois des feux d'artifices, des étoiles explosées de partout, je gémis et prends sa lèvre inférieur entre les mienne pour la sucer et la mordillait légèrement. Je sens aussitôt le changement chez Santana, ses mains arrête de se débattre et serrent les miennes avec désespoir et ses épaules chutent dans la résignation. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer les forts sentiments qui s'agitent en moi, j'ai l'impression que je vais explosée ! Mais je m'en moque, je remonte ma main vers sa joue et la caresse distraitement avec mon pouce en provoquant un gémissement chez la cheerleader qui me réveille aussitôt, je la replaque avec passion contre les casiers en lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir mêlée à la douleur et serre sa hanche de mon autre main. Je penche légèrement la tête et lui demande l'autorisation qu'elle m'accorde aussitôt avec frénésie. J'insère avec brio ma langue dans sa bouche pour pousser aussitôt un gémissement qui sort du plus profond de moi et glisse avec empressement ma main sous son t-shirt pour pouvoir sentir plus de peau. Elle arque son corps vers le mien à l'intrusion soudaine de ma main et m'encercle dans une étreinte étouffante dans ses bras, mais je m'en fiche, plutôt mourir dans ses bras qu'autre part. Avec regret j'arrête le baiser pour respirer et sourit en entendant ses protestations qui se turent aussitôt que je m'attaque a son cou que j'ai multiple fois rêver de le parsemer de mes baisers. Et bien maintenant j'ai une tout autre définition du mot Paradis donné dans le dictionnaire.

Définition du mot Paradis par Rachel Barbra Berry : Embrasser Santana Lopez.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ca vous a plut ?<em>

_Pas tros long j'espère ? Je n'aimerais pas perdre quelque lecteurs ^^_

_A la prochaine….._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je poste le nouveau chapitre._

_J'ai étais très heureuse en découvrant vos reviews plus encourageantes les une que les autres et j'espère en recevoir d'autres ! ^^._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Le retour du trajet fut plus court que je ne l'aurai espérée, après avoir embrassée Santana je m'étais enfuit comme une lâche, j'avais eu trop peur de ce baiser, de ce qu'il signifié alors j'avais fuit mes responsabilités comme d'habitude. C'est vrai quoi ! J'étais sensée faire quoi ? Lui dire que je l'aime comme une folle et que personne ne pourrait nous arrêter, que mes pères nous soutiendraient quoi qu'il arrive ? Non. C'aurait été lui mentir et je ne pouvais concevoir de lui faire ça après tous ce que nous avons traversées. Donc voila, je me retrouve a la case départ avec aucun échappatoire possible a part la confrontation pure et simple. Mais ce ne sera surement pas aujourd'hui ou ce week-end car je compte bien profiter de papa L tant qu'il est la, au moins quand il vient j'ai quelques jours de repos, je ne suis pas obligée de craindre pour ma vie chaque secondes avec Hiram dans les barrages car je sais que papa L s'interposera.<p>

Je remonte lentement l'allée avec une certaine appréhension et me construit un visage neutre, on ne c'est jamais ce qu'il pourrait ce passer.

Je me gare à l'entrée du garage et détache ma ceinture en respirant un grand coup, je fixe la porte avec détermination, en attrapant a la volée mon sac de cours sur le siège passager, je descends de ma Cooper et referme derrière moi a clés.

Je m'avance en luttant contre la boule qui se forme dans ma gorge et monte les quelques escaliers qui me sépare de la fameuse porte en bois, j'ai toujours peur quand je regarde ma maison qui parait si chaleureuse et accueillante d'extérieur car je sais qu'a l'intérieur c'est une tout autre histoire. Je cherche la clé de la maison dans mon sac et pousse un petit soupir déçu après l'avoir trouvée en peu de temps. Je l'insert dans la serrure avec lenteur puis ouvre la porte. Je m'avance dans le couloir qui conduit au salon et remarque avec étonnement que la maison ne sent plus l'alcool et le cigare.

J'entends des éclats de voix venir du salon et commence à respirer irrégulièrement, je m'accroche avec désespoir a mon pauvre sac qui n'a rien demandé et passe discrètement ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte ou je vois mes…mes deux p…ères en pleine dispute.

**-Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu prennes tes distances avec Rachel, Hiram**, fit Leroy d'une voix qui me glaça le sang.

**-Tu n'es pas sérieux Leroy, tu n'a pas le droit de ma donner un tel ordre, je te signale que c'est aussi ma fille**, répliqua l'autre en se postant avec difficulté devant Leroy. Mais quel con celui-là, se soulé juste avant que papa L n'arrive.

**-Dois-je te rappelai que j'ai de très bons amis a moi mais surtout puissants qui pourrait te faire disparaître de l'atmosphère terrestre en un claquement de doigts, **ricocha papa L avec un calme troublant.

**-M…mais tu m'aime ! pourquoi feras-tu ca Leroy, rappel toi de tous ces bons moments que nous avons passés ensemble, tout peux redevenir comme avant si tu le veux, **essaya désespérément Hiram en s'accrochant a la veste impeccable de papa L qui l'écarta aussitôt de lui.

**-Mais je ne le veux pas Hiram, je ne veux pas que notre enfant voit l'homme odieux et obscène que tu es devenu, je ne veux pas que tu ruine l'innocence qui ait en elle, elle n'ait qu'une jeune fille et elle n'a surement pas besoin d'un homme comme toi dans sa vie alors je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois Hiram, tu as dix minutes pour préparer tes bagages et dégager de cette maison ! **annonça papa L avec autorité. Hiram ne discuta point et monta quatre a quatre les marches des escaliers avec colère.

Je soupire de soulagement en m'apercevant qu'il ne m'a pas vu et me glisse silencieusement dans le salon, je regarde papa L avec une certaine nostalgie, tout nos moments me manquent tellement, je le revois brièvement éclater de rire après m'avoir vu grogner au chien comme un animal et permet a un petit sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres. Papa L ne m'a toujours pas remarquée mais ca ne me gène pas car j'en profite par ce fait pour l'observer. Je regarde avec tristesse ses traits fatigués, ses cheveux bruns dont j'avais l'habitude de coiffer tirer vers le gris, je remarque que sa posture n'a toujours pas changée, toujours droit comme un pic, il soupire et passe distraitement une main dans ses cheveux, je dois reconnaître que ses habilles lui vont toujours autant a ravi. Je me racle la gorge pour lui faire savoir ma présence et rencontre enfin ses yeux d'un bleu gris qui ont marqués mon enfance, il commence à sourire, au bout d'un moment j'ai peur que son visage se fissure mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'il se jette sur moi et me soulève comme une poupée de chiffon.

Il me serre dans ses bras si fort qu'un instant je crois que je vais y rester puis, il desserre son étreinte mais me garde tout de même dans ses bras protecteurs et rassurant qui m'ont tellement manquée. Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes, il n'y a pas besoin de mots, tout est dit. Il me relâche enfin et me repose sur terre avec douceur la douceur d'un père qui a peur pour sa petite fille qu'elle ne se casse d'un moment a l'autre.

**-Ma chérie tu m'as tellement manqué**, parla-t-il enfin en caressant tendrement ma joue.

**-Moi aussi papa, moi aussi**.

**-Regarde-toi, tu es devenu une vraie princesse, je suis si fier de ce que tu es devenue Rachel**, me complimenta-t-il avec un énorme sourire. Mon cœur se réchauffe à ses compliments toujours si précieux.

**-Merci papa, toi aussi t'es plutôt pas mal**, riais-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue. Il me conduit vers le canapé ou il me fait asseoir sur ses genoux comme quand j'étais petite.

**-Oh mon dieu ! qu'est-il arrivé a ta main Rachel ?** demanda-t-il soudain en prenant délicatement ma main bandait entre les siennes. Oups… j'avais oubliée.

**-Euh…c'est rien, je suis juste tombée du mauvais coté, rien de grave, t'inquiète pas**, mentis-je en rougissant.

**-Suis-je entrain de cauchemarder ou es-tu entrain de me mentir, Rachel Barbra Berry ? **demanda-t-il en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils.

**-Peut-être un peu**, couinai-je en cachant mon visage dans l'escroc de son cou. Papa L soupire et caresse doucement mes cheveux.

**-Que s'est-t-il passé chérie ?**

**-Il y a eu une bagarre au lycée et… Noah et moi faisions partie de cette bagarre, **répondis-je en croisant discrètement les doigts pour que papa L ne pose pas trop de questions.

**-Je croyais que tu ne parlé plus a Noah Puckerman ?**

**-J'ai changée d'avis, et je ne le regrette pas, **fit-je fermement.

**-Oh**

**-Ouais, sinon ca va ? **

**-N'évite pas la question Rachel, **m'avertit mon père. **Pourquoi étais-tu dans la bagarre ? **Je ne peux m'empêcher de grincer des dents a sa question mais relâche mes épaules tendus dans le défaite, personne ne peut gagner contre papa L.

**-Dois-je vraiment te le dire ? **lui demandai-je avec une grimace, il hoche de la tête et je soupire une nouvelle fois dans la défaite. **C…c'est Santana**, dis-je, la gorge nouée de peur.

**-Qui ? Santana ? Santana Lopez ? La fille que tu aimée a la folie ? **demanda-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux.

**-Même pas vrai, **répliquai-je en sautant de ses genoux pour me poster en face de mon père apparemment très amusé de ma réaction.

**-Oh chérie, pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi. N'oses pas dire le contraire car j'ai beaucoup de preuves qui montrent que j'ai raison.**

**-Comme quoi ? **ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander avec arrogance.

**-Comme quand vous alliez toute les deux sous notre surveillance parentale a la piscine ou tu n'arrêtée pas de reluquer des fesses, **répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait en me voyant devenir toute rouge.

**-Quoi ? pf…ff. C'est n…n'importe quoi, **bafouillai-je en cachant mon visage en feu dans mes mains. Papa L gloussa devant ma gêne apparente et ne s'en gêna pas pour me le faire remarquer.

**-Voyons Rachel, ne te mets pas dans cette état la, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais bavée tout le reste de la journée et que tu t'étais évanouis quand elle t'avait serrée dans ses bras ou … quoi que peut-être bien que oui, **se moqua mon père en se tenant les cotes.

**-Papa ! **

**-Bon, c'est bon j'arrête, viens faire un gros câlin a ton vieux père, **s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en me serrant fortement dans ses bras.

Boum. Boum. Boum.

**-Ca doit être Hiram, **soupira tristement papa L en se relevant avec moi du canapé. J'hoche simplement la tête pour ne pas lui montrer ma peur et reste près de lui.

**-Es-tu sur de ta discision Leroy ? **demanda Hiram en hurlant à moitié dans les escaliers.

**-Plus que je ne l'aurais jamais étais de ma vie entière**, répondit mon père avec la même froideur de toute a l'heure.

**-On ne pourrait pas tr… TOI !** hurla soudain Hiram en me voyant à coté de papa L.

Mon souffle se coupe devant son visage remplie de haine pour moi et je nu même pas le temps de cligner des cils qu'Hiram se jete sur moi. A mon grand étonnement ce ne fut pas la douleur qui m'accueillit mais le noir.

**-RACHEL !**

* * *

><p><em>La suite au prochain épisode. ^^<em>

_J'espère que vous avez appréciez cette retrouvaille entre père et fille._

_A la prochaine._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

_Salut !_

_J'aimerais encore une fois m'excuser pour mes fautes d'orthographe et j'espère sincèrement que cela ne vous gêne pas trop. _

_Je fais du mieux que je peux pour que cette lecture vous soit plus agréable à chaque chapitre._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Bip. Bip. Bip.<p>

Je gémis doucement en sentant mon cerveau battre à toute allure. Que s'est-t-il passé ?

Je n'ose levais la main de peur qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur ne s'abatte sur moi.

Ou suis-je ? Un instant je me dis qu'il serait peut-être préférable que j'ouvre les yeux pour savoir ou je me trouve mais l'instant suivant j'abandonne aussitôt mon idée en sentant des douleurs me vrillaient de toute part. Ma respiration s'accélère au même moment que ma panique augmente. En tout cas je suis sure d'une chose, je ne suis pas au Paradis.

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne avant de « tomber dans les pommes » fut Hiram qui s'élançait vers moi, après plus rien.

Bien peut-être faudrait-t-il que j'ouvre les yeux maintenant, mais je ne veux pas, j'ai trop peur de savoir dans quel lieu je me trouve, car au fond de moi je sais très bien ou je suis.

Et ce lieu, j'en suis certaine, m'attirera de très très gros ennuis, car je n'ai même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que je suis dans un hôpital et qu'ils savent pour toutes mes cicatrises plus abominables les uns que les autres.

Soudain, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir mais ne bouge pas, autant profiter au maximum de mon humeur paisible. J'entends des pas, puis des froissements de feuilles. Quelques minutes plus tard, la personne mystérieuse repart en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

J'ouvre enfin mes yeux lourds et doit plusieurs fois clignée des yeux pour m'adapter à la soudaine luminosité présente dans la pièce grâce a une fenêtre situer a ma gauche. Je regarde devant moi et me retrouve devant la porte d'entrée, une petite télé est accrochée en haut a droite du mur d'en face. Je tourne lentement la tête vers la droite et me retrouve devant la personne qui fait battre mon cœur.

**-San…tana**, chuchotai-je ayant soudain conscience de ma gorge affreusement sèche.

Je remarque avec soulagement qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu et qu'elle dort toujours, j'en profite pour l'examiner sans gêne. La première chose qui me frappe sont ses énormes cernes sous ses yeux clos, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fatiguée, même après un entrainement intensif de l'entraineur Sylvester elle ne ressemble pas a un tel zombie. Je me fais force pour ne pas arrachée tout ces fils reliées a mon malheureux corps afin de pourvoir la prendre dans mes bras.

Je peux percevoir quelques trainées de mascara sur ses joues dépourvus de maquillage. Je souris un peu à cette nouvelle apparence mais me retrouve à mon tour vulnérable devant une telle déesse. Ma déesse. Elle bouge légèrement dans sa chaise et je retiens mon souffle mais, à mon soulagement elle ne se réveille pas. Ses cheveux ne sont pas coiffés, cependant cela met égale car ses cheveux toute ébouriffés ne la rende que plus magnifique qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Je soupire et appuie sur le bouton aide infermière. Quelques minutes plus tard une infirmière entre dans la salle et me sourit chaleureusement, elle s'approche doucement de moi pour ne pas réveiller Santana et me sert tout de suite un verre d'eau.

**-Bonjour Rachel, bien dormie ?**

**-Oui et merci pour le verre d'eau.**

**-C'est normal. As-tu mal quelque part ?** me demanda-t-elle en vérifiant si j'étais à l'aise dans le lit.

**-Euh oui un peu a la tête.**

**-C'est normal, il faut que tu te réadapte.**

**-Ca fait longtemps que j'ai dormie ?** demandais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**-Trois jours**, répondit-elle normalement.

**-Trois jours !** m'étranglai-je. **Donc on est lundi ?**

**-C'est exact, le docteur ne va pas tarder à venir. **En voyant mon regard paniqué, l'infermière me rassura. **Ne t'inquiète pas, il vient juste voir s'il n'y a pas de problème et te poser quelques questions**. Je déglutis en entendant la fin de sa phrase, quelques questions du genre pourquoi portez vous autant de cicatrises sur vous, avez-vous était abusez ? j'ai la migraine rien qu'a la penser de ce qui m'attend avec ce doc.

**-Oh, ou est mon père ?**

**-Il est allé chercher à manger, il ne va pas tarder à revenir**. Je soupire et ferme les yeux tros fatigués, et sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, je me retrouve une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>J'entends des chuchotements autour de moi et ouvre discrètement les yeux, un peu désorienté je tourne légèrement la tête vers la droite pour voir Santana et papa L discuter doucement.<p>

Je souris en les voyant ensemble puis me racle la gorge, l'effet fut immédiat, Santana et papa se tourne vers moi avec espoir, papa L est le premier à parler :

**-Chérie tu es enfin réveillée**, soupira-t-il en prenant ma main droite. Je me retenais de rouler des yeux à sa remarque.

**-Quelle heure est-il ?** demandai-je d'une voix rauque, papa me serra aussitôt un verre d'eau comme l'avait faite plus tôt l'infirmière.

**-Il doit être vers 1 heure du matin.** Je manquai de m'étouffer en entendant sa phrase.

**-On est mardi ?**

**-Comment tu…. ? Ah oui c'est vrai l'infermière m'avait prévenu que tu t'étais réveillée plus tôt.**

**-Vous auriez pu me prévenir M. Berry**, parla Santana un peu vexée.

**-Santana combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Leroy, **grondagentiment papa.** Et pour ce qui est de Rachel, je n'ai pas osez te réveiller, hé ne me regarde pas commence ca, tu étais tellement mignonne**, se défendit papa, j'étouffai mon rire moqueur par un bâillement en voyant Santana rougir.

**-Euh papa ?**

**-Oui chérie**

**-Je ne savais pas que les visites nocturnes était autorisées,** fit-je en fronçant des sourcils dans la confusion.

**-Oh mais ils ne le sont pas ma chère**, contra papa en en reprenant mon verre vide.

**-Mais alors….**

**-Il a usé de ses contacts assez haut placés dans la société**, balança Santana avec un sourire satisfait en voyant papa L pâlir a vue d'œil.

**-Papa !**

**-Rachel !**

**-Comment as-tu pu ? **

**-Hé, je n'avais pas d'autres choix, je n'aller tout de même pas te laisser dans un hôpital bondé de blessés et de docteurs flippant**, se défendit-il en levant les mains. Je roule des yeux à sa phrase.

**-C'est à ça que servent les hôpitaux papa, ils prennent des blessés pour les soigner avec des docteurs spécialisés.**

**-Mais dans le film d'horreur que j'ai vu ….**

**-Tu as regardé un film d'horreur ! **interrompit-je au bord de la crise cardiaque. Tout le monde c'est que si mon père regarde un film d'horreur il devient paranoïaque, bon j'exagère peut-être un peu mais tout de même.

**-Oups …. Pour ma défense, c'est un ami à moi qui m'avait invité à le voir et je n'allais pas refuser en lui disant que les films d'horreur ont des effets secondaires bizarres sur moi quand même.**

**-Un ami **? fis-je en soulevant un sourcil.

**-Oh **!** Ne me donne pas ce regard Rachel Barbra Berry, Jonathan est simplement un bon ami.**

**-Jonathan est…un bon ami ?**

**-Rachel, **m'avertit papa en rougissant.

**-Bon c'est bon j'arrête, mais ca ne m'aide toujours pas à savoir pourquoi je suis clouée dans un lit d'hôpital, **dis-je en redevenant sérieuse, mon père perdit aussitôt ses couleurs et Santana arrêta de respirer.

**-Depuis combien de temps ? **me demanda doucement papa L.

**-Depuis combien de temps quoi ? **fis-je en faisant semblant d'être confuse.

**-Rachel, **m'avertit papa.

**-Alors vous savez,** me résignais-je la gorge nouée en baissant mon regard vers le drap qui me couvrait.

**-Oui, on sait chérie.**

**-Vous savez que je suis un monstre**. Santana et papa L hoquetèrent en entendant ma déclaration.

**-Non, chérie bien sur que non, tu n'es pas un monstre Rachel Barbra Berry, tu es une étoile**, répliqua papa L en soulevant mon menton pour pouvoir me regarder en face.

**-Ne ment papa, si tu c'est tout alors tu as du voir toutes les citatrices qui l'a laissé sur moi,** criai-je en cachant mon visage dans mes mains.

**-Rachel ne dit pas ca, c'est faux tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es une merveilleuse jeune fille qui a du courage pour avoir endurée tout ceux-ci pendant des années, c'est moi qui suis le monstre pour avoir laissé faire Hiram.**

**-Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir.**

**-Même, je suis ton père et c'est mon devoir de te protégée. Alors, est-ce que tu pourras mon pardonner un jour pour ne pas t'avoir protégée contre ce- ce malade.**

**-Bien sur papa, bien sur, **dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras de toutes mes forces. Une larme glisse sur la joue de Santana qui se releva précipitamment de sa chaise en manquant de la faire tomber.

**-Je- je vais prendre l'air, **dit-elle avant de partir.

Et c'est avec tristesse que je repose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon père en serrant mes dents pour ne pas laissait les larmes me gagner.

Santana croit que je suis en monstre.

* * *

><p><em>Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?<em>

_Un peu triste non ?_

_Je tenais à préciser que j'ai fais exprès de ne pas mettre Noah dans ce chapitre alors pas d'inquiétude._

_A la prochaine…._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

_Salut les gens !_

_Un nouveau chapitre tout chaud pour vous !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>-Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'elle ?<strong> demandais-je a Noah qui était entrain de bouquiner un livre de motos ou chepa quoi.

**-Pour la centième fois Rach, non je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Santana,** soupira mon meilleur ami avec lassitude en tournant la page suivante de son magazine.

**-Ne dis pas son prénom**, protestai-je en serrant fortement la télécommande.

**-Rach laisse cette télécommande tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fais.**

**-Tu as prononcé son prénom**, crachai-je avec rage et douleur.

**-Et j'en suis sincèrement désolé, maintenant relâche cette pauvre télécommande avant qu'elle ne t'explose en pleine figure**, fit-il en reposant son magazine sur mon chevet provisoire.

**-Non mais t'imagines, elle n'est même pas revenu me voir, elle doit me prendre pour un monstre**, pleurnichais-je lamentablement en balançant avec colère la télécommande contre le mur d'en face.

**-Rachel !**

**-Quoi ?** fis-je innocemment. **Ca me démangée depuis le début.**

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai mérité pour avoir une meilleure amie comme toi**, soupira Noé en secouant de droite à gauche la tête.

**-Hé, c'est de moi que tu parle j'te signale !** m'offusquai-je.

**-Tu veux que je te l'amène de force ?**

**-Non non, surtout pas**, fis-je paniquée à l'idée que Santana revienne ici.

**-Mais alors pourquoi…**

**-Ferme la Noé, je suis une fille c'est tout.**

**-Si tu n'étais pas dans un lit d'hôpital et si tu n'étais pas raide dingue amoureuse d'ELLE alors je croirais que tu es enceinte**, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire, furieuse, je pris la boite de chocolats non végétalien que m'avait gentiment offert Finn et l'envoya sur Noé qui l'esquiva a mon grand désespoir.

**-Hé !**

**-Il n'y a pas de hé Noah Puckerman c'est du sérieux. Que vais-je faire maintenant moi ! **criai-je en tapant des pieds sur le matelas.

**-Doucement Rach tu va te faire mal, **m'avertit Noah.

**-Ce n'est pas aux pieds que je vais avoir mal mais au cœur Noah.**

**-C'est de qui ca ? **me demanda-t-il.

**-De moi espèce d'idiot !**

**-Oh….**

**-Dans combien de jour pourrai-je sortir déjà ?**

**-Dans deux trois jour j'crois, **répondit Puck en se frottant la crête.

**-Et demain nous serons vendredi hein ?**

**-Ouais.**

**-Très bien, c'est très bien ca. Je veux que tu aille voir Santana…**

**-Quoi ? mais tu viens de me dire …**

**-J'ai dit que tu ne devais pas l'amener ici de force Noé mais je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de venir, nuance mon chère apprenti, nuance, **fis-je limite machiavéliquement en me frottant les mains.

**-Je n'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête la Rach, **gémit-il en me décoiffant les cheveux avec ses mains.

**-T'es vraiment chiant Noah !**

**-C'est bon j'arrête, **renonça-t-il en retombant sur la chaise. **Ta cote t'élance toujours autant ?** me demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

**-Nan, ca va, mais c'est ma tête qui m'élance maintenant, **boudai-je en mettant ma main sur mon crane. **J'ai l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois.**

**-C'est bête ça, **fit Puck nullement désolé,je grimace en voyant sa tête, et c'est repartie ! **C'est bête que tu n'es rien dit à personne, hein Rachel ? c'est bête parce que j'suis ton meilleur ami à ce que je sache et qu'on est comme des frères et sœurs et tu sais que les frères et sœurs entre eux doivent tout se dirent et se protégés, se serrés les coudent quoi qu'il arrive ! mais apparemment t'as du mal comprendre ce que je voulais dire ! **cria-t-il en se levant de la chaise pour arpentait ma chambre provisoire**. Et…et ce p'tit batard d'Hiram, j'te jure Rach, si jamais j'le vois, j'lui refais la face et j'l'aurais tellement tabassé que ses parents ne le reconnaitront même plus et…**

**-Ils sont mort, ses parents sont morts, **ne put-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

**-Mais on s'en fout de ça Rach ! j'te jure ce mec est un homme mort ! **hurla-t-il en frappant le mur avec colère. Soudain, une infermière ouvrit la porte surement alertée par les cris de Puck.

**-Tout va bien ?, **me demanda-t-elle en regardant suspicieusement Noah qui se tenant la main avec une grimace de douleur, je roule des yeux, quel abruti celui-là !

**-Oui merci Caroline, pourriez-vous apporter des glaçons pour l'idiot qui se tiens la main s'il vous plait, **lui demandai-je avec un sourire qu'elle me retourna avec un plaisir non caché.

**-Hé !**

**-Bien sur Rachel, je reviens, **dit-elle avant de partir.

**-J'crois qu'elle est tombée sous ton charme bro, **remarqua Puck en s'asseyant doucement sur mon lit.

**-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.**

**-Non, sérieux, ca crève les yeux qu'elle a envie de jouer à l'infermière avec toi, **répliqua mon meilleur ami en frottant sa main qui commençait déjà à gonfler.

**-Si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué Noé, c'est mon infirmière, **dis-je en roulant des yeux.

**-Nan mais tu m'comprend quoi, **dit-il en haussant un sourcil à mon rougissement.

**-Me regarde pas comme ca Noah, il est hors de question que tu embrouilles Caroline.**

**-Caroline hein ?**

**-Ferme-la, **lui dis-je en faisant la moue. Caroline ne tarda pas à revenir avec un sac de glaçons qu'elle tendit à Noah qui s'empressa de lui prendre en marmonnant un merci.

**-De rien, mais fait attention la prochaine fois, **dit-elle avant de ne repartir s'en oublier de m'envoyant un clin d'œil de suggestion.

Je rougis et cacha mon visage dans ma main, Noé commença à faire des allers et retours de tête entre moi et la porte que venait de franchir Caroline.

**-Attends attends, une minute la, j'rêve ou elle vient de t'faire un clin d'œil qui en disait long sur les intentions qu'elle a pour toi ? **demanda-t-il avec excitation.

**-Hélas, tu ne rêves pas Noé, **soupirai-je en prenant un bonbon a la menthe.

**-C'est chauuud, **s'exclama-t-il avec son sourire de prédateur.** Il faut que tu te la fasses Rach. **Je m'étouffais avec mon bonbon. Quoi ?

**-C'est hors de question Noah Puckerman et si j'ai le malheur d'apprendre que tu n'en n'a fait qu'a ta tête, tu peux dire adieu aux magazines pornographiques et compagnie que tu caches dans ta chambre et dire bonjour aux réunions ultra-crénioce que ta mère organise avec ses amis les « bourgeoises », **le menaçai-je en le pointant de mon petit doigt menaçant.

**-Comment tu….**

**-Aie, tu me blesse la, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'suis ta meilleure amie Noé.**

**-Ok, ok, t'a gagnée Rach, **fit-il en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.

**-Je gagne toujours Puck.**

**-Pas besoin de me le faire rappeler Rach, **fit-il avec une grimace.

**-Sinon elle va bien ? **demandai-je innocemment en suçant mon bonbon.

**-Rach ! Ne recommence pas, je te jure que si tu me parle encore une fois d'elle, je ne t'aiderais pas à la récupérer !**

**-Ok, ok, c'est bon ! **m'empressai-je de dire en levant mes mains en l'air. **Enfin pour aujourd'hui**, chuchotai-je pour moi-même avec un sourire diabolique.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Rien, tu peux me passer mes béquilles s'il te plait ?** lui demandai-je en me redressant de mon lit.

**-Sure, **répondit-il en attrapant mes béquilles rouge fluo**.**

**-Merci. **Je m'avançais au bord du lit et prit les béquilles dans chaque main en grimaçant.

**-Au moins, y a aucune chance qu'on te perde avec tes béquilles fluorescentes, **ricana Puck en m'aidant à me relever.

**-Ha ha ha ! T'es trop drôle Puckerman.**

**-Oh sa va, faut bien se marrer des fois, **se défendit-il en s'écartant un peu de moi pour que je puisse bouger.

Et ouais ca peu étonnait certains que j'ai des béquilles mais ce n'est malheureusement pas pour rien, le doc chargé de mon cas m'avais informé que j'avais eu la cheville droite cassée et la côte gauche sacrement amochée, et pour ce qui est de ces pourries maux de tête il ne fallait s'en prendre qu'a ces médocs qu'il me refile pour apparemment soulager mes « douleurs physiques ». Je me souviens qu'il n'avait pas finie son discours car papa l'avait foudroyait du regard l'air de dire si-tu-dit-un-mot-de-plus-dit-adieu-a-ta-carrière-sale-doc-flippant ! Bref, du coup je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'est arrivée pour que je puisse me réveiller trois jours après dans la douleur autant physique que mentale, mais mon petit doigt me dit, et je sais qu'il ne ment jamais que tout ceci est de la faute d'Hiram.

**-Grouille-toi Rach, tu sais qu'à quatre heures c'est la pause déj' pour les p'tites jeunes infirmières, **me pressa-t-il en passant une main dans mon dos pour me faire avancer plus vite.

**-Hé, j'te ferais remarquer que c'est moi la malade, alors calme tes hormones en ébullition, incapable, **rétorquai-je en lui lançant un regard furieux.

**-Tout doux minimoy, j'disais juste ca comme ca, si t'aimes pas mon plan et ba on a qu'a aller autre part**, fit-il en se mettant a coté de moi pour ne pas me faire tomber avec ces foutues béquilles rouge fluo a la con qui prennent toute la place.

**- Je ne suis pa un minimoy**, épelais-je en serrant les dents.

**-Okay, viens ma princesse juif chaude, on va s'prendre d'la bouffe**, dit-il en ne faisant pas de commentaire sur ma sombre humeur.

**-Merci**, lui chuchotai-je avant de partir vers un distributeur de nourriture.

* * *

><p>Un petit mouton, deux petits moutons, trois petits moutons, cinq petits moutons….. Je pousse un soupir de frustration et me retourne d'un mouvement brusque pour que mon ventre soit contre le matelas, malheureusement j'avais oublie ma cote.<p>

**-Oh putain, fais chier**, jurai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de jurer mais là vraiment j'en peu plus. Je soulève légèrement la tête de mon oreiller et attrape mon portable pour voir l'heure qu'il est, 3h47, je gémis et enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller moelleux. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement m'endormir ? Simple, Santana Lopez, elle me hante depuis des jours, surtout la nuit quand je me retrouve toute seule sans distraction possible, j'ai déjà tentée ma chance avec la télé, mais avec des programmes déconseiller au moins de 16 ans, non merci. Je tape des pieds en ignorant ma cheville et pousse un cri dans l'oreiller. Je relève la tête et regarde paresseusement ma chambre seulement éclairée par la pleine lune. Dimanche je pars, dimanche je serais libérée de cet hôpital remplie de blessés beaucoup plus critique que mon cas. Soudain l'excitation et l'inquiétude me prend en me souvenant de ce que m'avait dit Noah juste avant de partir.

**-Rach ?** m'avait-il appelée en se retournant vers moi.

**-Oui**, lui avais-je répondis en me redressant tant bien que mal sur mon lit, essoufflée par la balade que nous venions de faire pour ne pas rater les « p'tites jeunes infermières »

**-T'inquiète pas pour Santana, elle t'aime et elle t'aimera toujours quoi qu'il se passera, **m'avait-il dit avec un air sérieux.

**-J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas Noé, mon cœur lui appartient et je ne peux rien y faire mais j'espère sincèrement qu'elle prendra soin de lui, **avais-je déclarée en lui donnant un triste sourire.

**-J'en suis sure, mais si par malheur elle venait à se perdre, alors je serais juste derrière elle pour lui bottait son jolie cul, **m'avait-il répliquai en m'embrassant doucement sur le front. J'avais légèrement gloussai devant sa déclaration et lui avait soupirée un merci.

**-Elle viendra demain. J'en suis sure, **avait-il dit en dernier avant de partir.

Je revins à la réalité en poussant un triste soupir.

**-J'espère que tu as raison Noé, je l'espère**, chuchotai-je avec espoir en regardant la pleine lune scintillait de mille feux.

* * *

><p><em>Et voila encore un chapitre de fais, comment avait-vous trouvez ce chapitre ?<em>

_Santana viendra t-elle rendre visite ou pas a notre triste et solitaire Rachel ?_

_Question, question…._

_La réponse au prochain chapitre._

_J'attends avec impatience vos reviews._

_A la prochaine…._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

_Salut je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard, j'ai eu disons des complications entres temps mais tout est revenue dans l'ordre alors pas d'inquiétude._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Je me mords nerveusement ma lèvre en regardant l'horloge que Caroline m'avait gentiment accrochée au mur d'en face, les tics tacs me sont devenus insupportables mais je n'arrive plus a décrochée mon regard de l'horloge, va-t-elle venir me voir ? Je ne sais pas.<p>

Encore une fois, mes yeux se perdent dans le vide et mon esprit part à des milliers de kilomètres d'où je me trouve. La panique me prend, que vais-je faire si elle ne vient pas ? Rien. Je fais la moue et ferme les yeux afin de reprendre le contrôle de mes sentiments en pleine ébullition, sait-elle qu'elle tient ma vie entre ses mains ? Que je serais prête à tout pour elle ? Hélas je ne le pense pas, sinon elle serait à mes cotés.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon cœur batte pour une fille quasi inaccessible et qui ne peut s'empêcher de se soucier des regards des autres plutôt qu'a son propre bien ? Je déglutis difficilement et m'enfonce dans mon lit en espérant faire disparaître la douleur logée dans mon cœur. Peut-être était-ce ses lèvres douces et attrayantes qui ont su emprisonner mon cœur ou son rire si délicieux ou peut-être encore son chant. Pour être franche je ne serais pas le moins du monde étonnée de découvrir que c'est une sirène venu envouter de pauvres et innocents mortels, hélas, au contraire d'Ulysse je n'ai su protégée mon cœur à temps contre cette beauté.

Je pousse un soupir de désespoir et me redresse lentement pour attraper mon portable. Je l'examine sous toutes les coutures pour faire passer le temps et commence à jouer a un jeu. 5 minutes plus tard j'abandonne le jeu pour me consacrer aux photos. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne mais, il y a quelques années j'ai scannée toutes les photos de Santana et moi derrière le dos d'Hiram cela va de soit. Je coince ma joue intérieure entre mes dents pour refouler quelques larmes, tout ca c'est à cause de lui. Il n'avait même pas voulu que je garde des souvenirs ou cadeaux de Santana, tros dégoutée a l'idée que je devienne comme elle, je n'avais que 9 ans quand il m'a annoncée ça comme ça sans cérémonie, ca m'avait fait l'effet d'une bombe.

Début du Flashback

Allongée sur le lit, je révise mon cours d'histoire, seul matière dans laquelle je me donne vraiment d'effort je l'avoue. Je sifflote joyeusement et me mets sur mon ventre. Papa L est, a mon grand désespoir en Allemagne pour une affaire ultra-importante apparemment. Je fais la moue en repensant a ça, je n'aime pas être seule avec Hiram, je ne le traite même plus comme mon père, a chaque fois que papa L part en voyage Hiram met tout de suite la faute sur moi, des fois il revient soul de son travail, enfin je crois qu'il a un travail…, puis il s'approche de moi et commence sauvagement a me battre, mais je n'ai pas le droit de le dire a quelqu'un sinon je pourrais dire adieu a tous ceux qui me sont chères. Je fais une grimace en repensant a la dernière fois qu'il m'a battu, c'était avant-hier je crois, non en faite j'en suis sure, et la cicatrice sur ma hanche gauche peut le prouver.

_Bip. Bip._

J'attrape avec excitation mon portable et ouvre le message non lu.

** Je t'aime. Presser de te revoir demain. S**

Je me dresse sur le lit et pousse un cri de joie. Je commence à sauter sur mon lit en rigolant quand soudain Hiram hurle d'un étage en dessous :

**-Ramène tes fesses Rachel, j'ai quelque chose à te dire**.

_Merde_, je pince mes lèvres et saute doucement de mon lit pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Je regarde brièvement mon portable gisant sur le lit et me fait la promesse de lui répondre. Je descends les escaliers a la va-vite pour ne pas encore subir la colère d'Hiram pour mon retard ou « fainéantise » et souffle un coup discrètement pour me donner du courage. J'entre dans le salon et soupire discrètement de soulagement en le voyant sobre.

**-Salut, tu voulais me parler, **lui dis-je d'une voix neutre.

Son visage se tourne vers moi et je réprime une grimace en voyant son expression furieuse. Il se redresse lentement de son canapé pour venir se mettre en face de moi, je posse aussitôt mes yeux vers le sol en signe de soumission.

**-Traines-tu toujours autant avec ces misérables gamins ? comment s'appelle-t-ils déjà ? ah oui Santana Lopez et Noah Puckerman, **demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je déglutis difficilement, je parais tellement insignifiante et petite à coté de lui.

**-Euh ouais, **répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**-Et bien cela doit cesser**, lâcha-t-il avec un ton dur. Je me raidis et lève les yeux sans arrière-pensées pour m'avertir du danger.

**-Quoi ?** criai-je en paniquant. Non, non, il est hors de question que je coupe les ponts avec mes deux meilleurs amis, pensai-je avec détermination.

**-Tu m'as très bien entendu Rachel Berry, je veux que tu arrêtes de fréquenter ces morveux sans avenir, **dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement vers moi, je recule et me retrouve bientôt collée au mur.

**-Non, non tu ne peux pas faire ca, tout mais pas ca, s'il te plait, **pleurai-je pitoyablement en m'accrochant a son t-shirt froissé. Il me repousse d'un geste de main sans effort.

**-Tu es pitoyable, **me cracha-t-il au visage.

**-S'il te plait, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, **le suppliai-je en hoquetant.

**-Non, tu feras comme je te l'ai dit et si j'apprends que tu m'as désobéie…**, me menaça-t-il en levant sa main en signe d'avertissement, je me recroqueville devant sa gigantesque et menaçante main qui m'est devenu au fil du temps trop familière.

**-Non, tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire de les voir, et s'il le faut alors je trouverais un moyen de les voir en cachète, **ne pus-je m'empêcher d'hurler avant de prendre conscience de ce que je venais de faire, mais tros tard, la gifle était partie d'elle-même directement dans mon visage. Je tombais parterre en gémissant de douleur, ma respiration se coupa-net et je me sentis trembler devant une telle violence mais j'aurais du en être habituer à force, non ? Hiram vint s'accroupir près de moi et me releva la tête avec mes cheveux.

**-Qu'a-tu osez dire ? **grogna-t-il en tirant mes cheveux vers le haut. Un gémissement de douleur se libera de ma gorge.

**-N…non, s'il te plait**, le suppliai-je en sanglotant lamentablement. **Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais pas ca….**

**-Je ne vais te le redire qu'une dernière fois Rachel, tu ne va plus fréquenter ces ignobles gamins, mais si j'ai le malheur d'apprendre que tu as désobéis a mon ordre alors je t'enverrai dans un pensionnat pour gentilles petites filles catholiques, très, très loin de ceux que tu ose dire aimer, tu ne pourras même plus avoir l'occasion de les voir même de loin, non, ce sera terminer le conte de fées paradisiaque, **déclara Hiram en crachant sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête plusieurs fois, non je ne peux pas, non.

**-Non, non, non, NON, je ne veux pas**, hurlai-je quand je le sentis me tirait vers le haut.

**-Ecoute sale chienne, j'ai essayé d'être patient avec toi mais tu n'es qu'une sale garce sans valeur et je me demande même comment tes grotesques amis peuvent te supporter à longueur de journée, viens je vais t'apprendre une leçon, sale gamine, **cracha-t-il en me tirant avec force vers les escaliers.

**-Non, s'il-te-plait Hiram, je suis désolée, **m'excusai-je a maintes reprises mais Hiram ne m'entendit pas, a la place il m'entraina vers ma chambre.

**-C'est un peu trop tard pour t'excuser Rachel, agenouille toi par terre et enlève ton t-shirt petite pute, **m'ordonna-t-il en m'agenouillant de force contre ma volonté, mon visage s'emplit de larmes a ce qu'il aller arriver, je continuer a chuchoter des je suis désolée mais rien n'y faisait. Il m'arracha mon t-shirt et se mit derrière moi.J'entendis un froissement de vêtement puis vu le bout de ceinture qui m'effrayait tant depuis quelques mois, un frisson de peur remonta ma colonne vertébrale mais je ne dis rien, peut-être que s'il voyait que j'obtempérer il ne me mettra que deux ou trois coups ?

**-Tu n'es qu'une misérable petite chieuse.**

_Premier coup de ceinture. _Je ne bronchais pas mais me mordit la lèvre pour m'empêcher d'hurler, soudain une petite voix dans ma tête s'éleva en disant _ce n'est que le début Rachel…le début d'un enfer interminable._

**-C'est a cause de toi fille ingrate, Leroy te gâte tellement, il devrait te voir comme je te vois, la réelle Rachel Berry**_, _**plus misérable tu meurs**_, _gloussa sombrement Hiram en relevant son effrayante ceinture.

_Deuxième coups. _Je sursautais de douleur et ouvris la bouche pour libérée un cri mais rien ne sortit, je restai la, complètement pétrifiée, livrée a moi-même a un destin des plus funeste.

**-Qui pourrais pouvoir t'aimer, hein ? tu n'es qu'un sale monstre qui se cache derrière des habits innocents**, ricana-t-il.

_Troisième coups, quatrième coups_. Je gémis et sentis ma lèvre saigner à force de la mordre, je crus que mon dos allais prendre feu sur place. Je laissai glisser silencieusement mes larmes en haletant de douleur et de souffrance.

**-Stop, arrête… s'il-te-plait…**, protestai-je faiblement en tombant tête contre sol, mon visage se détendit instantanément en sentant le sol gelé mais le plaisir fut, hélas de courte duré.

**-Non, ta gueule, c'est moi qui parle**, cria-t-il en relançant sa ceinture contre mon dos ensanglanté, _cinquième coups_, je lâchai un cri de douleur et me pinçai l'intérieur de ma joue en me répétant intérieurement, soit sage Rachel, soit sage….

_Sixième coups. Septième coups. Huitième coups._Il ne m'insultait plus, c'est un bon signe non ? _Neuvième coups_. Je poussais mon tout dernier faible gémissement de protestations et ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus la douleur et m'évanouie avec soulagement.

J'ouvris les yeux et examina les alentours avec panique et inquiétude puis me détendis en m'apercevant que j'étais toujours dans ma chambre. J'entrepris de me relever mais ma séance de tout à l'heure m'arrêta aussitôt pour libera un hurlement de douleur. Je me remis par terre et avec une certaine appréhension j'aventurai ma main vers mon dos. Le sifflement sortis tout seul en sentant sous mes doigts pris de soudaines convulsions de la chair très, très chaude. Je sanglotais un petit moment et avec un dernier effort, j'attrapai mon portable avec un message très précis. Avec regrets et tristesse je marquai le dernier message que j'enverrais à Santana avant un très, très long moment.

** Il faut qu'on parle. R**

Fin du flashback

Je fus sortie de mon souvenir du moins traumatisant par quelqu'un qui me serrait dans ses bras.

**-Je s…suis d…ésoler S…S….antana, je s-suis d-d-désolée, pardon…ne m-moi s'il-t-t-p…plait**, sanglotai-je dans l'escroc du cou de la personne qui me tenait d'une manière rassurante et protectrice contre soi.

**-Shh…calme toi Rach, je suis la, tout va bien…,** me rassura Santana en me serrant encore plus fort contre elle. Attendais une seconde la….Santana ?

**-Sant…ana ?**

**-Oui c'est moi, calme toi Rachel, tout va bien**, répéta-t-elle doucement en embrassant ma tête.

**-Je suis désolée San, j'ai lutté contre lui m…mais il était p…plus fort que moi, désolée…**, pleurai-je a nouveau en m'accrochant désespérément a son t-shirt immaculés de mes larmes.

**-Je sais chérie, calme toi maintenant, je reste ici, **me chuchota Santana a l'oreille en faisant frissonnait mon corps.

**-Tu es venu, **constatai-je en hoquetant.

**-Oui et je ne compte pas partir de sitôt chérie, avec ce que m'a dit Puckerman, **grogna-t-elle. Je me raidis et me mordis la lèvre.

**-Qu'a-t-il dit ? **demandai-je effrayé regard de Santana se posa sur moi et s'adoucie en voyant la posture que j'avais prise.

**-T'inquiète Ray, **répondit-elle en m'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Ce petit baiser qui ne signifiait sans doute rien fit mon cœur s'accélérer. Je rougis à l'emploie de mon surnom d'enfance et poussa un petit soupire rêveur.

Apres quelques minutes de silence, je me raclai la gorge pour attirer son attention puis entama la discussion.

**-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?** demandai-je eu chuchotant de peur que l'atmosphère paisible qui s'était installée dans la pièce ne disparaisse.

**-Je…je ne sais pas quoi te dire Rach,** murmura Santana en se décalant un peu de moi, je fronçai des sourcils a son geste mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

**-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue avant ?**

**-Parce que je…j'avais peur et j'étais en colère contre… toi**, répondit Santana en baisant les yeux vers ses mains. Mes yeux s'agrandirent en l'entendant.

**-P…pourquoi ?**

**-Tu m'as mentie Rachel, tu ne m'a rien dit alors que j'étais ta meilleure amie bon sang !** s'exclama-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel. Je tiquais au « j'étais ta meilleure amie » mais ne laissait rien transparaitre.

**-Désolée mais j'étais trop occupée à prier pour que quelqu'un vienne m'aider dans ce foutu merdier, **répliquai-je sarcastiquement. Le visage de Santana se durcie en entendant ma phrase. Elle se leva du lit et arpenta la petite pièce avec agitation.

**-Et bien peut-être que si tu me l'avais dit ce ne se serait pas passé comme ca, **riposta-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

**-On était que des gamins Santana, que voulais-tu faire contre un psychopathe de trente ans ? l'assommer avec ta petite pelle ou le menaçait en lui disant que tu le dirais à tes parents, **me moquai-je tristement. **Il n'y avait rien à faire San, personne ne m'aurait crue**, soupirai-je en lui offrit un triste sourire.

**-M…mais il y avait bien une solution ! je… tu dis n'importe quoi ! t'as baissée les bras trop facilement c'est tout ! **s'énerva-t-elle en ne trouvant pas de solution.

**-Santana, **chuchotai-je en l'a voyant pleurer.** Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni la mienne, ce n'était de la faute à personne. On ne peut rien y faire si mon soi-disant père est un sale psychopathe fou amoureux de papa L.**

**-M..mais…**

**-Viens la Santana, **lui fis-je en tapotant le petit espace sur mon lit à coté de moi.

Elle s'avança lentement en reniflant et je ne pu m'empêcher de constater qu'elle était affreusement mignonne même entrain de pleurer. Je me décalai un peu pour lui faire plus de place et l'aidai au mieux pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir confortablement. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Mon souffle s'accéléra en la sentant aussi proche de moi.

**-Je suis désoler Ray, m…mais savoir que pendant toute ces années ou j'ai étais si égoïste pendant que toi tu souffrais sous la main de ce salopard, c'est trop. Je… tout ça c'est de ma faute, si j'a…avais pu….**

**-Shh… Sanny, tout ce que tu dis est faux, rien n'est de ta faute et je peux même te dire qu'au contraire, tu m'as aidée**, lui dis-je doucement en essuyant les larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux.

**-Ah oui et comment ? en te jetant des sluchies en pleine figure et en t'insultant sans pitié,** répliqua-t-elle froidement. Je fronçai des sourcils puis me décalai un peu d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

**-Tais-toi San, **lui fis-je sans réflexion en la voyant haussait un sourcil.

**-Excuse-moi ?**

**-Oh oui tu ferais bien te t'excuser Mlle Lopez, **fis-je sévèrement en la pointant de mon petit doigt menaçant, je la tapai sur le bras pour lui montrer mon mécontentement.

**-Aie ! pourquoi tu me tapes ? je ne t'ai rien fait, **s'exclama-t-elle en frottant son bras avec une moue boudeuse.

**-Oh n'ose pas faire cette moue avec moi Santana Lopez, **m'écriais-je en fermant les yeux. Il y eu du silence puis soudain je sentis un souffle doux sur mon visage.

**-Pourquoi ? **chuchota la Latina toute proche de moi, je déglutis en la sentant très, trop proche de moi.

**-P…** **parce que t…tu fais exprès, tu détourne le sujet délicat sur lequel nous somme entrain de parler**, répondit-je en ouvrant une œil pour le refermer aussitôt. _Oh mon dieu ! elle fait ses yeux de chiots !_

**-Peut**-**être, peut-être pas**, gloussa-t-elle en voyant ma réaction.

**-Ne te moque pas de moi Sanny ! **

**-Redis-le**, fis soudain Santana en attrapant ma main, je frémis en sentant sa peau douce et chaude contre la mienne.

**-Re…dire q…quoi ? **demandai-je en bégayant en sentant son visage se déplacer plus proche de moi.

**-Le surnom, **soupira Santana comme si j'étais trop nulle de ne pas avoir devinais toute seule, je roulai des yeux sans les ouvrir puis fronçai des sourcils.

**-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce surnom, **dis-je en haussant un sourcil au petit bruit curieux qu'elle venait de pousser.

**-Je ne l'aime pas quand il est prononcé par quelqu'un d'autre que toi**, expliqua-t-elle lentement.

**-Oh…**

**-Ouais. Bon dis-le sinon je m'en vais**, déclara-t-elle avec sérieux. J'ouvris d'un coup les yeux et la regarda avec moquerie.

**-Tu n'en serais pas capable**, lui dis-je avec un sourire arrogant. Elle haussa un sourcil devant le défie sous entendue puis sourit.

**-Ok, **fit-elle en se levant pour sortir mais je l'arrêter avant en l'attrapant par la main, toute paniquée qu'elle ne me quitte déjà. Elle se retourna lentement sur ses pieds surement pour savourer sa future victoire et me fit son sourire au coin.

**-Avais-tu quelque chose à me dire Rachel ? **demanda-t-elle en insistant bien sur mon prénom. Je grimaçai et lui fit signe e se rasseoir près de moi. Je rapprochais son visage du mien avec une lenteur exagérée et m'arrêta a quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

**-Reste avec moi ce soir, Sanny, **lui dis-je avec une voix mielleuse.

Santana entrouvrit sa bouche et je sentis son haleine se mélanger a la mienne, elle posa sa main sur ma taille et réduisais enfin l'espace entre nous. Je gémis a la sensation indescriptible et l'attrapa par la nuque d'un geste limite désespérée pour la rapprocher de moi, elle poussa un soupir et remonta lentement sa main vers ma poitrine qui descendait et montait a toute allure. Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent immédiatement en réponse et je plongeai aussitôt dans sa bouche. Ma langue s'emmêla avec celle de Santana qui celle-ci poussa un profond gémissement qui m'envoya des frissons, les papillons se mirent à battre de leurs ailes dans mon ventre et je sentis l'atmosphère s'alourdir amplement mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, au contraire. Nos langues commencèrent un ballet et je perdis aussitôt le contrôle en plaquant Santana brusquement sur mon lit d'hôpital, elle poussa un cri de surprise mais ne se déroba pas de moi, elle m'attira vers elle de façon qu'a la fin je me retrouvais a la chevaucher.

**-Dois-je prendre ca pour un oui ?** Demandai-je avec une voix terriblement rauque. Les yeux de Santana s'assombrirent en entendant ma phrase mais elle ne lâcha pas mon regard, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres qui commençaient déjà a gonflées puis me plaqua encore plus contre elle.

**-La question ne se pose même pas.**

* * *

><p><em>Alors suis-je pardonnée pour mon retard ? Je l'espère.<em>

_J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires._

_A la prochaine…._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

_Salut la compagnie, encore navrée pour mon retard mais avec les révisions exams et tout le tralala je suis un peu déborder en ce moment mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'arrêterai cette fic donc pas de stress ! Et c'est sans plus de cérémonies que je vous dis :_

_Bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

><p><span>Début du Flashback<span>

**-Santana viens m'aider à construire le bonhomme de neige**, cria une petite fillette a travers le sifflement du vent en continuant à construire son petit bonhomme de neige.

L'autre petite fille se retourna vers son amie en tenant une boule de neige à la main avec un sourire machiavélique, elle s'approcha tel un prédateur vers sa future proie sur la pointe des pieds.

**-San, dépêche-toi sinon le bonhomme ne va plus tenir, **hurla Rachel en essayant tant bien que mal de maintenir la tête du bonhomme de neige en place.

L'autre petite fille du se faire force pour ne pas rire en voyant le petit corps de Rachel se démenait contre la tête en neige, elle continua son avancer en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. La petite Latina se posta à quelques centimètres du dos de son amie en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire, elle approcha la main contenant la boule de neige vers le visage de Rachel qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée, puis d'un geste vif écrasa sa main sur le visage de son amie qui haleta sous le choc, elle explosa de rire en reculant précipitamment de son amie au visage rouge de froid.

**-SANTANA LOPEZ JE VAIS TE TUER**, déclara la jeune fille en poussant un cri de guerre. Santana cessa de rire en entendant son amie et se releva avec précipitation pour fuir Rachel qui s'élançait vers elle à toute vitesse, elle chuta deux ou trois fois mais continua tout de même à courir en criant « A l'aide papa ! Maman ! Un nain des neiges veut me tuer ! »

**-Tu vas le regretter pour le restant de tes jours LOPEZ ! **hurla la petite brune en évitant avec agilité les lancées de boules de neiges de Santana qui continuait à appeler à l'aide. Soudain la petite Latina trébucha sur quelque chose et s'écroula sur la neige morte de fatigue. Dans un dernier effort elle leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

**-Ok ** **ok, t'a gagnée Rach**, réussie à murmurer Santana en laissant retomber ses bras et sa tête contre la neige. L'autre petite fille se tenait fièrement droite, les mains sur les hanches avec un sourire diabolique.

**-Déjà Sanny ? Mais ce n'est que le commencement, **fit Rachel en enfourchant Santana qui avait les yeux fermés.

L'autre petite fille se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir a la sensation d'avoir sa meilleure amie au-dessus d'elle et laissa passait un soupir de contentement, elle ouvrit les yeux petit a petit incertaine de ce qu'il aller advenir d'elle et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rachel qui se rapprochait d'elle. Rachel pendant ce temps la, attrapa a l'aveuglette de la neige dans ses mains en se rapprochant de Santana qui était trop concentrait sur elle pour comprendre quelque chose. Elle se lécha les lèvres avec sensualité et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ceux de la Latina aux yeux sombres.

**-j'espère que tu aimeras**, chuchota Rachel en retrouvant son sourire diabolique.

**-Quoi ?** demanda Santana troublée par les lèvres douces de Rachel.

**-Ca, **répondit la petite brune en mettant ses mains pleines de neiges sur le visage de Santana qui commença a hurlait en essayant en vain d'écartait les mais glacées de Rachel qui s'amusait à rigoler.

**-Arrête ! chai comchris ! **cria Santana la pleine de neige et les larmes aux yeux. Elle sentit aussitôt Rachel se stoppait.

**-Tu pleures ?** demanda la petite brune avec crainte en voyant son amie crachait de la neige.

**-N…non**, hoqueta Santana en se couvrait le visage avec ses main. Elle n'était même pas capable de se retenir de pleurer, quel bébé !

**-Sanny, je suis désolée**, s'excusa Rachel en sentant ses larmes montait à son tour, la Latina le remarqua et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Rachel pour l'attirer vers elle.

**-Chuut, c'est rien, maintenant je sais que les nains de neiges sont de redoutables combattant, **gloussa-t-elle en embrassant le front de Rachel qui réprima une grimace en entendant la remarque, elle se refugia dans le cou de sa meilleure amie en soupirant.

**-Je voudrais rester comme ca pour toujours, **chuchota-t-elle en embrassant légèrement la peau de Santana a sa disposition. L'autre fille frissonna en sentant les lèvres de Rachel sur elle.

**-Moi aussi Rach, moi aussi.**

Fin du Flashback

J'ouvris les yeux et me retrouva devant une splendide vue, je m'approchai lentement de Santana qui était toujours endormie et l'embrassa légèrement a la commissure des lèvres, celle-ci poussa un petit gémissement et m'attira vers elle grâce a son bras autour de ma taille. Je retins mon rire qui menaçait de réveillait ma déesse et plaça ma main sur son bras en commençant à dessiner des dessins imaginaire, je relevais légèrement la tête pour voir l'heure qu'il était 8h 00m, et me recoucha avec un soupir. Je sentis Santana commencer à s'agiter et plaçait un doux baiser sur ses lèvres gonflées et contusionnées.

**-Mmmh…. Je pourrais facilement m'habituer à être réveiller comme ca**, gémit-elle en glissant une main sous mon t-shirt.

Je frissonnais en sentant sa main baladeuse remontait vers ma poitrine et me jeta sur elle pour essayait d'évacuer la soudaine nervosité qui me prenait. Je pris sa lèvre inferieur entre les miennes et la suça avec passion qui fut récompensée par un gémissement. Je posai ma main sur sa hanche et la serra en roulant subitement des hanches, Santana caressa doucement mon abdomen et je ne pus que gémir à cette action qui me faisait tant d'effets, puis elle s'attaqua à mon cou en le parsemant de baisers mouillés, j'haletai sous tant d'émotion mais n'arrêta pas pour autant la main sous mon t-shirt qui continuait sa « profonde » exploration.

Je fermais les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche pour espérer capturer un peu d'air frais, je ramenais son visage vers moi et poussa un gémissement en voyant ses yeux sombres remplient de désir…pour moi. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes avec une sauvagerie dont je ne me connaissais pas et inséra avec besoin ma langue dans sa bouche, je poussais un grand gémissement en rencontrant sa langue mais ne me sépara pas, nous commencement un combat pour la dominance et je pris le dessus une nouvelle fois en caressant sensuellement sa cuisse avec mon autre main.

**-Dieu…Rach**, gémit-elle en roulant des hanches. Je m'attaquai à son cou en suçant passionnément son pouls et fut une nouvelle fois récompensée par ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un…grognement ? Je me mordis la lèvre et m'écarta doucement d'elle Quoi ? Je ne voulais pas que ma première fois se fasse dans un lit d'hôpital. Je vus Santana ouvrir brusquement les yeux.

**-Ai-ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? **demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix incertaine. Je souris en l'a voyant autant vulnérable avec moi et lui caressa doucement la joue.

**-Non…rien, tout est parfait,** lui répondit-je avec une sourire se voulant rassurant. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement.

**-Alors pourquoi t'être brusquement détaché de moi, **bouda-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

**-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que ma première fois se passe dans un hôpital San, **lui avouai-je en rougissant, elle me regarda avec une expression bizarre puis m'embrassa doucement la joue et je la sentis sourire.** Ne te moque pas de moi, **lui sifflai-je en la frappant sur le bras. Elle me regarda une nouvelle fois en se retenant du mieux que possible puis explosa de rire en serrant son ventre des deux mains, je repliai mes deux bras contre mon torse et afficha une moue mecontente.

**-Je-je s…suis dé-désolée c'est j-juste que t-tu … oh mon dieu, **hurla-t-elle de rire en tombant du lit. Je regardai avec de gros yeux l'espace vide sur le lit et me précipita vers le bord du lit en me mordant la lèvre.

**-Sa va Sanny ? **demandai-je avec inquiétude. Elle se retourna vers moi et repartit aussitôt dans son fou rire, je soufflai d'agacement et retomba contre le matelas en croisant mes bras contre mon torse. **Je vais mettre ca sur le compte du stress**, murmurai-je peu convaincue de ce que je disais. Je fermis les yeux, contrariée par le comportement inappropriée et moqueur de Santana et fronça des sourcils devant le soudain silence qui c'était installé dans la petite pièce.

**-Bébé, **chuchota soudain Santana à quelques centimètres de mon oreille d'une voix rauque. J'avalai difficilement ma salive et réprima avec difficulté le gémissement qui menaçai de m'échapper. **Je suis désolée**, s'excusa-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi. je grimaçai en sentant son haleine à présent dans mon cou et tressaillant en la sentant m'embrasser. **Suis-je pardonnée ?** demanda-t-elle en passant un bras autour de ma taille. Je mordis ma langue pour m'empêcher de sourire et étouffa un non. **S'il te plait**, me supplia-t-elle en continuant sa montée de baisers mouillés vers ma mâchoire. Je gémis en l'a sentant me mordillait légèrement.

**-C'est de la triche, **réussie-j'a articulant entre deux gémissements. Elle grogna contre mon oreille et se mit à califourchon sur moi pour mon plus grand malheur.

**-Chuut bébé, je vais prendre bien soin de toi et après tu me pardonneras et je pourrais enfin faire des choses dont j'ai toujours rêves de faire avec toi, **ronronna-t-elle en léchant sensuellement (sérieux ? peut on vraiment lécher sensuellement ?) un marque sensible dans mon cou. J'arquai mon dos dans un arc en poussant un gémissement de plaisir un de ces quatre, cette fille allait sérieusement réussir à me tuer.

**-Et quels sont ces choses que tu veux faire avec moi San ? **lui demandai-je en haletant, elle me regarda en souriant puis lécha lentement ses lèvres tout en les rapprochant des miennes.

**-Rach, **chuchota-t-elle en fixant avec envie mes lèvres légèrement gonflées.

**-Ouais ?**

**-Je t'…**

-…**OH MON DIEU, **hurla soudain quelqu'un, je poussai un cri de frayeur à mon tour et Santana tomba du lit en proférant des insultes en espagnol. Je regardai l'intrus et tourna au livide.

**-Caroline ? _merde_**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère une nouvelle fois que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre remplis de « chaleur » et attends impatiemment comme toujours vos reviews plus encourageantes les uns que les autres.<em>

_A la prochaine…._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

_Salut ! Voici le 21eme chapitre de ma fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>-Caroline ?<strong> _**Merde.**_

**-Euh …dé-désolée je ne savais p-pas que vous…enfin que vous faisiez ce-cette chose**, bégaya l'infermière en rougissant.

**-Ouais bah, t'es parents t'on jamais apprit à frapper avant d'entrer**, cracha soudain la Latina en se levant d'un bond. J'ouvris grand les yeux devant la brutale réaction de Santana et fronçai des sourcils en l'a voyant serrer ses poings. Pourquoi était-elle aussi en colère ?

**-Santana** !grondai-je en la dévisageant.

**-Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! t'imagines si on avait passées la deuxième base, tu te serais trouvée toute nue devant ta p'tite infermière !** répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse avec un air boudeur.

**-Hé !** m'écriai-je en sentant le rouge me venir aux joues. **De toute façon…**

-… **Ouais, je sais, tu ne veux pas le faire ici mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que ton infermière préférée rentre comme ca ! ah oui mais p't'être qu'en faite tu veux que je parte pour vous laisser entre vous, non ? **fit-elle en faisant de grand gestes avec ses mains.

Ma mâchoire s'ouvrit en grand devant sa…sa quoi ? Jalousie ? Nan, it's not possible ! Santana n'est jalouse de personne ! Mais peut-être que …. Oh dieu ! Elle l'es vraiment ! Ma Santana Lopez est jalouse d'une infermière !

Je retiens à peine le sourire qui menaçai de fissurer en deux mon visage et me redressa tant bien que mal en m'excusant auprès de Caroline du comportement « excessive » de Sanny, la jeune femme ne put qu'hochait la tête sous le regard menaçant d'une certaine cheerleader, je n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que la porte se referma avec un grand CLACK.

Je soupirais et relâcha toute la tension que j'avais accumulée depuis l'entrée surprise de

Caroline, puis réduit mes yeux à Santana au regard fuyant.

**-Santana Lopez viens ici tout de suite**, sifflai-je entre mes dents en tapotant l'espace libre sur le lit.

**-M-mais…**

-…**Maintenant !** l'interrompis-je avec un regard sévère.

Quoi ? J'étais peut-être un peu heureuse…bon c'est vrai, totalement heureuse qu'elle tienne autant a moi pour être jalouse dès la première passante mais tout de même elle ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement la p'tite Lopez !

**-Je suis désolée, d'accord ? Je me suis laissé emporter**, marmonna Santana en allant s'asseoir a coté de moi. je du me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas craquer et lui sauter dessus, elle est tellement mignonne !

**-Pourquoi ? **lui demandai-je le plus calmement possible en l'a voyant se tortiller nerveusement.

**-J'étais jalouse ok ? La voir te regarder comme ca me donne envie de la…,** fit-elle en prenant un coussin pour l'étranglait, je roulais des yeux devant son comportement enfantin mais ne put m'empêcher de sourire.

**-Tu n'as rien à craindre Sanny, même si je trouve l'idée de te voir jalouse très envieuse je ne le ferais pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? **lui demandai-je en la regardant avec tendresse.

Elle releva timidement la tête et attendit ma réponse. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle jusqu'à sentir son haleine chaude sur mes lèvres.

**-Parce que je t'aime**, déclarai-je avec sérieux en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je l'ai regardée prendre quelques respirations tremblantes puis elle posa doucement sa main sur ma joue et commença à la caresser avec son pouce, je résister a l'envie de fermer les yeux et continuer à la contempler avec merveille.

**-Rachel**, m'appela-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

**-Ouais ? **

**-Je t'aime**, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je lâchai mon premier gémissement en sentant ses lèvres douces se moulaient contre les miennes avec une certaine sensualité et commençai à masser doucement son cuir chevelu. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et inséra sa langue dans ma bouche avec un soupir et je l'accueillais avec joie en rencontrant sa langue.

Elle commença a enroulée sa langue autour de la mienne puis la suça avec passion. Je lâchai en grognement et caressa sa cuisse en la serrant de temps en temps entre mes doigts.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de moi pour reprendre de l'air mais trop impatiente de la sentir je pris d'assaut son cou. Je suçai, mordillai, léchai et embrasser toute la peau que je pouvais sous les gémissements encourageants de Santana qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter « Oh mon dieu Rach ! » ce qui ne me déplaisait en aucun cas pour moi. Je léchai son point de pouls avec passion en mettant ma main sur sa hanche pour la maintenir sur place.

**-Oooh, jésus ! Ou as-tu appris ca Raaach !** me demanda-t-elle, enfin je crois. Je l'ai relâchée brièvement et j'ai plongée mon regard chaud comme la braise dans ses yeux sombres de désir.

**-En te visionner dans mes rêves, bébé**, déclarai-je d'une voix rauque en léchant lentement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle me répondit par un gémissement sourd.

**-A-attends Rach, faut pas… oh putain… Raaaaaaaaach! Co-comme ca. C'est booon!**

**-Ouais ?** grognai-je en débouchant à la naissance de ses seins brièvement cachés par son t-shirt avec ma langue.

**-Hmm….**

**-Je prendrais ca pour un oui**, ronronnai-je avec un sourire. Je descendis doucement puis glisser agilement ma main vers la fermeture de son soutien-gorge pour lui enlever. Soudain, elle se leva d'un bond et recula jusqu'à atteindre le mur.

**-N-n-non, arrête, **articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Je l'ai regardée en penchant la tête, puis je ne pus m'empêcher de penser a la façon dont elle semblait si sexy en cette instant, les cheveux en batailles, les lèvres gonflées et contusionnées par nos baisers fougueux, les joues rougies sous l'effet de tant d'émotion et les vêtements a moitié arracher, je me mordit la lèvre et la regarda en clignant des cils avec un sourire angélique.

**-Arrêter quoi Santana ?** Demandais-je innocemment. Elle me fit les gros yeux et s'accrocha au mur comme sa bouée de sauvetage. J'aimerais bien être sa bouée de sauvetage, pensai-je en me mettant à quatre pattes sur le lit.

**-Oh dieu, elle va me tuer**, l'entendis-je dire en soupirant. Je me retins de rire et le regardai jurer.

**-Viens bébé, je veux te sentir contre moi, **fis-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Santana poussa un gémissement et s'avança d'un pas avec prudence.

**-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on le fasse, **dit-elle en s'avançant encore de quelque pas.

**-Peut-être mais je ne t'ai jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas te faire sentir bien, **répliquai-je en lui jetant un regard coquin.

**-Raaaaachel ! tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?**

**-Oh non ! si tu mort je pourrais plus te caresser et te léch…**

-… **RACHEL !**

**-C'est bon, c'est bon je rigole, **gloussai-je en voyant son regard. **Allez, ramène tes jolies petites fesses Lopez, je veux un câlin ! **luiordonnai-je en me rallongeant gentiment.

**-Comment puis-je savoir que tu ne mens pas ? Que tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus quand je me serais allongée a coté de toi ? **Me demanda-t-elle en faisant un autre pas vers le lit à un mètre d'elle. Je moquais de sa phrase, je ne suis pas une psychopathe non plus !

**-Parole de Berry, **répondis-je en levant les deux mains vers le ciel pour lui montrer que je ne croisais pas les doigts.

**-Mouais, **fit-elle en s'installant doucement a coté de moi. je roulais des yeux devant sa méfiance presque mignonne, j'ai dit presque ! Je l'attrapai par le bras et la coucha à coté de moi avant de mettre une jambe entre les siennes pour ne pas qu'elle parte puis lança un bras autour de sa taille pour enfin cachait mon visage dans son cou remplit de mes suçons. Je la sentis se tendre puis se détendre quelques minutes après en me sentant l'embrasser doucement. Je fermais un instant les yeux pour tomber aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><strong>-Grouille Rach, on va finir par être en retard<strong>, cria Santana en sautant sur mon lit. J'ouvris un œil pour la regarder faire son enfant mais refermais aussitôt les yeux en l'a voyant ouvrir en grands les volets.

**-Chuuut…chui tros fatiguée, **réussis-je a marmonner dans mon coussin. Je l'entendis glousser puis sentit son odeur m'envelopper, je pourrais comme ca pour toujours.

**-Je t'avais prévenue Rachy, mais bien sur Mademoiselle n'en a fait qu'à ca tête et a passer sa soirée à m'embrasser, **répliqua Santana en se mettent a califourchon sur moi.

**-Et je n'aucun regrets ! **fis-je en lui tirant puérilement la langue. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et bougea légèrement pour mettre ses deux mains de chaque cote de ma tête.

**-Rachel**, roucoula-t-elle en approchant son visage du mien avec un sourire trop angélique pour Santana Lopez. Je l'a regardai en essayant de deviner ce qu'elle mijotait mais n'obtenue qu'un sourire sournois.

**-O-ouais ? **fis-je incertaine en la voyant se lécher les lèvres, quelle tricheuse !

**-J'ai envie de toi, **m'avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, je sentis tout mon sang partir de mon visage pour se diriger vers le sud.

**-Hmm… c'est intéressant, **dis-je en essayant de garder un visage neutre.

**-Mais tu vois j'ai un problème, **continua-t-elle en ne prenant pas note de ma remarque, je levai un sourcil. A quoi jouais-t-elle ?

**-Et c'est quoi ton problème, **lui demandai-je prudemment. Son visage se changea en quelque chose de plus… effrayant et terrifiant. Avais-je fais quelque choses de mal ?

**-Rachel Barbra Berry si tu ne te lèves pas dans trente secondes tu seras priver de mes baisers doux, **cria-t-elle en jetant ma couverture par terre, le froid m'envahie et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner.

**-Il te reste 10 secondes Rachel, **me rappela-t-elle en tapant du pied. Je fis la grimace et pensa a un plan qui m'empêcherai de me lever.

**-9…**

**-J'ai mal a la jambe Sanny, je ne peux plus marcher, **fis-je semblant de pleurnicher en faisant des grimaces de douleurs.

**-Oh vraiment ? parce qu'hier ca t'a pas empêcher de frapper un gamin, **répliqua-t-elle.

**-Il reluquait tes fesses pendant qu'on me passait en radio !**

**-7…**

**-Hé ! t'a oubliée le 8 !**

**-6…**

**-Pourquoi tu veux que je me lève a… 6 HEURES ? PUTAIN, IL EST TOT !**

**-PARCE QUE JE VEUX FOUTRE LE CAMP DE CE FOUTU HOPITHAL DE MEDEU ! **hurla-t-elle.

**-M-mais Sanny…**

**-5 et je te jure Berry si tu te lèves pas, finit pour toi mes baisers et câlins.**

**-Maieuuh…, **boudai-je en me redressant du lit.

**-4…**

**-C'est bon, c'est bon je me lève, **fis-je en levant les mains en l'air toujours assise sur le lit.

**-Je veux que tu te lèves… 3…**

**-Fallait si atteindre… Lopez sans pitié… même pas capable d'être courtoise…, **marmonnai-je dans ma barbe en me levant doucement du lit. Elle s'approcha de moi et me donna mes béquilles que je pris en les arrachant de ses mains.

**-MERCI Lopez, **la remerciai-je en insistant bien sur le merci.

**-Mais de rien Rachel, t'a dix minutes pour t'habiller et te faire une beauté même si de mon point de vue tu es déjà resplendissante,** me complimenta-t-elle. Je fronçais des sourcils, je rêve ou elle était entrain de me tourner en bourrique ?

**-Rater Lopez, je suis toujours en colère, **fis-je en lui tirant la langue.

**-Rentre ta langue avant qu'elle ne se retrouve autre part Rach, **déclara-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**-Aww… C'est dégoûtant Sanny, **mentis-je alors que je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer.

**-Je t'attends à l'accueil, **fit-elle avant de partir.

* * *

><p>Bon, c'est le Grand jour mon retour au lycée ou plutôt en enfer accompagner de mes magnifiques béquilles qu'on repaire même dans le noir. Je regardai le paysage défiler de ma fenêtre et écoutai Santana fredonner une chanson qui m'était exceptionnellement inconnue. Encore quelques mètres et a moi les regards de travers et critiques sans gènes. Je tourne la tête vers Santana et la contemple quelques instants.<p>

**-Santana ?**

**-Mmmh…**

**-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?** lui demandais-je impassiblement. La voiture freina brusquement avant de redémarrer plus… tranquillement. La cheerleader me dévisagea quelques secondes puis ouvrit enfin la bouche.

**-Bien sur Rach, je t'aime à la folie. Pourquoi cette question ?** me demanda-t-elle en me jetant quelques coups d'œil inquiets avant de revenir sur la route.

J'avais envie de savoir, mentis-je en reposant lentement ma tête contre la vitrine.

**-Menteuse.**

**-Même pas vrai**, répliquai-je en fermant les yeux avec un sourire.

**-Allez, dis-moi la vérité Rach. Je n'aime pas quand tu me caches des choses, **râla-t-elle. Je roulai des yeux et la regarda boudai.

**-Je ne veux pas aller au lycée, **fis-je en fronçant des sourcils.

**-Trop tard, on arrive, **dit-elle vite en débutant sur le parking. J'haussai un sourcil. Santana ? Rater l'occasion de ne pas aller au lycée ? Jamais.

**-Fais demi-tour Santana, on rentre à la maison. Je ne veux pas y aller**, déclarai-je soudain en me redressant. Alerte rouge Santana Lopez prépare quelque chose.

**-Non, tu rentreras dans ce lycée de grée ou de force a toi de décider**, répliqua-t-elle en se garant. Je la regardais dans l'horreur. Oh mon dieu ! Elle va me tuer !

**-Alors, **dit-elle quelques minutes après.** De grée ou de force ? **me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire… diabolique ? Noooon ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir. J'ouvris la porte d'un coup, attrapa ms béquilles et sortit précipitamment de la voiture en alerte.

**-Rach… attend moi ! **cria la cheerleader en me rattrapant. Je me stoppai net et la regarda dans les yeux.

**-C'est quoi le plan ?** **Tu vas me tuer et m'enterrer dans le terrain des sportifs, c'est ca ?** la questionnai-je en la menaçant d'un de mes béquilles. Bravo ! c'est sur que la, elle aura peur. Je me traiter d'idiote sans quitter du regard la Latina au regard hilare. **Quoi ? pourquoi tu me regardes comme ca ?** fis-je en regardant de toutes les cotés m'attendant à voir d'une minute à l'autre surgir des tueurs en série sous le contrôle de Sue Sylvester. Soudain, Santana éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre.

**-Oh mon dieu !** **Rachel Barbra Berry, qu'est-ce que je t'aime**, me dit-elle avant de m'attraper par le cou et de m'embrasser a pleine bouche. Je lâchai ma béquille sous le coup de la surprise et m'accrocha aux épaules de Santana pour ne pas tomber. Elle me demanda l'autorisation que je réussis à lui refuser mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle me relâcha puis se refugia dans mon cou en mes suçant dans diverses endroits les plus sensibles des uns et des autres.

**-S-Santana… t'es entrain de me faire des suçons, **gémis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

**-C'est le but, **répondit-elle en continuer tranquillement son affaire.

**-M-mais les gens…**

**-Je m'en fiche de ce que pensent les gens, **me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. La vie est trop courte pour ne pas le passer avec les personnes que l'on aime et c'est toi que j'aime, m'avoua-t-elle en me caressant doucement la joue. Je sentis un poids s'envoler de mes épaules. Cool ! elle ne va pas me tuer, je gloussai a ma penser et embrassa chastement Santana.

**-Alors puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as refusée mon invitation à l'école buissonnière ? **lui demandais-je curieuse. Elle me regarda puis me redonner silencieusement mes béquilles en souriant et m'entrainant a sa suite vers le bâtiment familier.

**-Viens et tu comprendras, **fit-elle mystérieusement. Elle ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer. Je l'embrassai sur la joue pour l'attention et me retourna vers les vestibules remplie… des New Directions et d'une pancarte « Bon retour parmi nous Diva ! ». J'ouvris en grand la bouche et les regardai tous un par un puis me retourna vers Santana muettement.

**-C'est toi ?**

**-Ouais mais je n'étais pas la seule, les autres m'pff…. **Elle nu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je lui sautai dans les bras en l'embrassa plusieurs fois pour la remercier.

**-Merci, merci, merci, **répétai-je en la serrant fortement dans mes bras. Elle rigola devant mon enthousiasme non caché et fondit dans mon étreinte sans protestation.

**-Hé ! tu pourrais m'en laisser un peu !** cria Puck avec un grand sourire. Je poussai un grand cri et sauta sur lui. Il me rattrapa in extremis et me fit tourner en rigolant.

**-Je suis si heureuse Noah**, dis-je en l'embrassant plusieurs fois sur les joues, les autres rigolèrent quand j'ébouriffai la crête de mon p'tit Pucky.

Moi aussi Rae, mais ne recommence jamais, jamais ca, me dit-il l'air grave en se recoiffant, je lui tirai la langue et alla me refugia dans les bras sécuritaires de… ma petite amie.

**-Je t'aime**, lui chuchotai-je a l'oreille avant de l'embrasser. Plusieurs exclamations se firent entendre a l'arrière mais je ne pus réfléchir plus l'entends car la langue de Santana rencontra la mienne. Je me détachai légèrement d'elle et toute essoufflée.

**-Je t'aime aussi Rachel Barbra Berry.**

* * *

><p><em>La fin est bientôt proche. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçue avec ce chapitre que j'eu du mal à rédiger ! J'attends comme toujours avec impatience vos reviews.<em>

_A la prochaine…._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

_Milles excuses pour mon énorme retard, je viens de déménager et j'ai eu un problème de connexion à internet, bref tous est réglés maintenant alors se serait sympa de ne pas me tuer._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Le cœur de Rachel Berry battait à toute vitesse, ses mains devinrent moites et ses yeux piquèrent devant le surplus d'émotion. Etait-elle admise ? Ou était-elle recalée ? Elle fixa La lettre dans ses mains que le facteur lui avait donnée. La lettre qui décidera de son destin. Elle poussa un soupir et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Devait-elle attendre Santana ou l'ouvrir maintenant ? Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Que ferait-elle si on l'a refusée ? Juste un texto. Oui, elle enverrait juste un texto à Santana. La jeune fille se racla la gorge et se décida enfin à ouvrir La lettre de ses mains tremblotantes. Elle avait tout de même souhaitée envoyer une demande d'admission malgré ses autres passions que le chant. Elle déchira l'enveloppe sans plus de cérémonie puis ferma brièvement les yeux pour se donner du courage. L'instant de vérité était arrivé, était-elle à la hauteur de Julliard, de Broadway et compagnie ? Elle déplia lentement la lettre avec révérence, une lettre toute droite venue de Julliard. Sa respiration s'accéléra à mesure qu'elle baissait ses yeux sur la feuille. <em>Nous tenons à vous remercier… cette année les choix ont étés très difficile…<em> _**FELICITIONS VOUS ETES ADMISE A L'UNIVERSITE JULLIARD**_. Elle lâcha la feuille, sa respiration se coupa. Elle y été arrivée ! Elle avait réussie ! Elle allait à New York ! La jeune fille poussa un cri de joie et sauta sur place. Elle est admise ! ELLE EST ADMISE ! Son rêve de gosse allait se réaliser !

**-Puis-je savoir à quoi est du ton enthousiasme** ? demanda soudain Santana derrière elle. Rachel poussa un cri de frayeur et mis sa main sur son cœur en fusillant du regard sa petite-amie qui se contenta de ricaner. Sa joie revint tout de fois très vite et elle s'empressa de donner la lettre d'admission à Santana qui commença à lire. Soudain celle-ci s'arrêta et regarda Rachel avec des yeux écarquillés.

**-Te…tu es ad-admise. T'es admise à Julliard**, déclara Santana avec révérence. Rachel hocha la tête énergiquement. Oui, elle avait réussie. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la Latina. **Ca s'est chaud, ma petite-amie est admise à Julliard !** finit-elle par dire en sautant sur Rachel qui tomba sur le lit.

Santana se retrouva à califourchon sur sa bien-aimée, sa fille allait être la future Barbra Streisand. Rachel la regarda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et Santana l'embrassa. La chanteuse gémit en sentant la langue de sa Latina caresser la sienne, elle posa une main sur sa hanche et serra doucement, Santana roula des hanches contre elle en gémissant à son tour. Les deux filles se détachèrent à bout de souffle. Santana posa son front contre celui de Rachel qui ferma les yeux.

**-Je t'aime, **chuchota Santana en caressant la mâchoire de Rachel du bout des doigts.

La chanteuse soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en rouvrant ses yeux émus. Elle se pencha vers sa petite-amie et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, Santana poussa un gémissement rauque en sentant une main se poser sur son sein protégé par son soutien-gorge, elle roula des hanches une nouvelle fois pour sentir une quelconque friction. Rachel avala difficilement sa salive, peu habituée à aller aussi loin. Elle embrassa plusieurs fois le cou de Santana puis glissa timidement une main dans le dos de Santana et dégrafa son soutien-gorge avant de le jeter plus loin. Santana poussa un cri de surprise et se redressa. La chanteuse gémit en voyant les mamelons tous durs de Santana pointer vers elle malgré son t-shirt.

**-Santana**, l'appela Rachel d'une voix affreusement rauque en la forçant à se rallonger sur elle. La Latina ne protesta pas et sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, elle suça le pouls de Rachel qui gémit. La chanteuse avait l'impression qu'on l'avait enfermée dans un sauna, sans une deuxième pensée elle glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Santana et empoigna doucement avant de lui donner une pression. Santana haleta et mordit plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue la peau de Rachel qui grogna.

**-A-attends, tu n'es pas prête, **gémit Santana quand la chanteuse pinça son téton. Rachel roula des yeux et attrapa les lèvres de sa petite-amie entre les siennes. Elle suça avec force sa lèvre inférieure se récoltant un gémissement puis s'attaqua à l'intérieur de sa bouche en laissant ses mains s'activer sur les seins de Santana qui gémissait de plus en plus fort.

**-Tais-toi San, **grogna Rachel en inversant leurs positions. Santana poussa une nouvelle fois un cri de surprise bientôt remplacé par un gémissement de plaisir en sentant la cuisse de Rachel se frotter contre son centre mouillé. Oh mon dieu elle allait mourir.

**-R-Rach, **gémit-elle en roulant désespérément des hanches. Rachel grogna et enleva le t-shirt de Santana, sa bouche se fit sèche en regardant fixement les mamelons durs. Elle se pencha vers eux et …

**-Oooh Dieu Rachel ! **cria Santana en sentant sa petite-amie sucer avidement son téton. Si chaud…. Elle posa une main sur les cheveux de Rachel et gémit quand celle-ci changea de téton.

**-Tu as bon gout, **vint lui chuchoter Rachel en lui mordillant doucement le lobe de son oreille. Santana soupira et empoigna le cul de la chanteuse qui poussa un cri de plaisir. La chanteuse roula des hanches avec forces et observa le regard de plaisir de Santana quand elle tapa contre son sexe.

**-Rach si tu continues j-je ne pourrais plus me contrôler, **l'avertit la Latina. Rachel la regarda dans les yeux puis se redressa lentement avant d'enlever son t-shirt sous le regard de désir de sa petite-amie. Santana contempla avec merveille les seins de Rachel si durs la pointer. Elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge !

**-T-tu n'avais pas de soutien-gorge ! **s'écria Santana d'une voix étranglée en faisant écho à ses pensées. Rachel lui envoya un sourire coquin avant de rouler des hanches.

**-Je n'avais pas remarquée, **fit**-**elle innocemment en léchant le ventre de Santana, laissant une ligne mouillée derrière elle. Santana gémit. Cette fille allait la tuer. Soudain Rachel se redressa et soupira d'agacement, Santana la regarda faire en haussant les sourcils.

**-Tu m'énerves, **gronda Rachel en la tapant sur le ventre.

**-Aie ! C'est quoi ton problème Rachel ? **demanda Santana en se massant l'endroit ou Rachel l'avait frappée en boudant.

**-Je veux revoir la Santana fougueuse qui ne manque jamais une occasion pour draguer, pour taquiner, **commença Rachel en laissant courir son index sur les mamelons de Santana qui frissonnèrent, **je veux pouvoir hurler de plaisir sous le moindre de tes gestes, de tes paroles et de tes caresses. Je veux pouvoir sentir tes doigts profondément en moi Santana, je veux t'entendre gémir en sentant mes parois se resserrer autour de tes doigts**, termina Rachel en donnant une pression à l'intimité de Santana avec sa main par-dessus le jean. Rachel sourit. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur d'ici. Santana haleta et eut l'impression que ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Ce que venait de dire Rachel était… était… était putain d'excitant !

**-J-je voulais que tout soit parfait pour t-ta p-première fois, **bégaya la jeune fille en sentant son minet lui prier de s'occuper de lui. Rachel sourit attendrit et embrassa doucement les lèvres contusionnées et boursouflées de Santana.

**-Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait que de t'avoir à mes côtés, **chuchota-t-elle à son oreille,** fait-moi l'amour San, fait moi vivre. **

**-Ok, **murmura Santana en commençant à sucer énergiquement les tétons de Rachel qui relança sa tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement. La chanteuse roula des hanches avec un grognement en sentant Santana lui mordre le mamelon.

**-Tu ne pourras plus marcher normalement avant quelques jours et tu sais pourquoi ? **lui demanda Santana en griffant doucement le torse de Rachel qui trembla en hochant négativement.

**-J'aurais tellement baisée ton minet avec mes doigts que tes jambes trembleront sous le moindre geste et que ton sexe sera en feu à chaque frottements, tout le monde saura que tu m'appartiens**, répondit Santana en tapant avec sa cuisse sur le minet de Rachel qui poussa un râle de plaisir.

Santana la regarda avec un air satisfait et inversa de nouveau leurs positions. Elle défit son jean ainsi que celui de Rachel et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant leurs culottes toutes mouillées et ruinées.

**-Santana ! **cria Rachel quand la Latina frotta de ses deux doigts le sexe mouillée par-dessus sa culotte.

Santana mordit son pouls puis lécha laissant une marque violacée. Elle se lécha les lèvres puis enleva doucement la culotte de Rachel en guettant la moindre protestation. Rachel lui répondit par un roulement de hanches nécessité. La chanteuse attrapa sa petite-amie par la nuque et inséra avec besoin sa langue dans sa bouche avec un soupir. Ils luttèrent pour la dominance et Santana gagna enfin. Elle se détacha et regarda avec luxure l'intimité de Rachel rougeoyer d'excitation.

**-S-San j'ai b-besoin de t-toi, à l'intérieur,** gémit Rachel en sentant les seins de sa petite-amie se frotter contre les siens. Santana la regarda avec de grands yeux.

**-Es-tu sûre ?** chuchota-t-elle.

La chanteuse hocha frénétiquement de la tête et la Latina hocha difficilement sa salive. Elle posa ses doigts sur le minet de Rachel, elles gémirent toutes deux et Rachel se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant les doigts de la Latina frotter sa fente. Elle poussa des gémissements de plus en plus forts quand Santana commença à caresser son clitoris. Elle allait exploser.

**-Santana ne me taquine pas**, grogna Rachel en s'accrochant aux épaules de Santana quand celle-ci approfondit sa caresse. La Latina eut un petit air satisfait et continua a frotter de plus en plus fort malgré les griffures que lui laissait Rachel.

**-Je te… je te déteste, **haleta la chanteuse quand Santana continua sa taquinerie.

**-Non tu m'aimes, **gloussa l'autre jeune fille en commençant à insérer doucement un doigt. Rachel haleta et se tortilla sous Santana en grimaçant de douleur. La Latina embrassa les larmes sur les joues de Rachel et s'arrêta en attendant que la chanteuse s'habitue. Bientôt Rachel hocha doucement la tête et Santana pénétra encore plus l'intimité de Rachel. Rachel sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et au même moment Santana commença ses vas et viens qui firent gémir Rachel. Santana déposa de doux baisers dans son cou et accélérer son rythme en faisant gémir Rachel de plus en plus forts. La Latina inséra un autre doigt et tapa avec force contre le mur qu'elle rencontra. Soudain Rachel arqua le dos et poussa un cri. Santana grogna et tapa une nouvelle fois sur son point G de plus en plus fortement. Elle ignora la fatigue qui la prenait et accéléra son pas.

**-S-San j-je vais venir, **gémit Rachel en roulant des hanches contre les doigts de Santana qui s'activaient en elle. Rachel se mordit la lèvre en sentant une boule se former au creux de son ventre et prête à exploser. Santana inséra un nouveau doigt et Rachel sentit ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Dieu, elle était si pleine.

**-Viens pour moi bébé, jouis pour moi, **murmura sa petite-amie a son oreille en sortant ses doigts tremper avant de pénétrer brusquement et profondément sa petite-amie qui poussa un cri de plaisir.

**-SANTANA ! c**ria Rachel. Ses parois se resserrent autour des doigts de Santana qui peinèrent à continuer leurs vas et viens. Soudain Rachel fut prise de tremblements incontrôlables et Santana gémit. Elle était tellement serrée. Santana ralentit et retira doucement ses doigts de Rachel, elle soupira en voyant l'excitation de sa petite-amie sur ses doigts et les lécha avidement sous le regard complet de désir de Rachel. Rachel embrassa à pleine bouche Santana puis posa son front contre le sien en soupirant.

**-Je t'aime Santana Lopez.**

**-Je t'aime Rachel Berry.**

Fin.

* * *

><p><em>Merci à tous mes lecteurs et j'espère que cette épilogue vous à plut. Je tiens à remercier vos reviews qui m'ont stimulé et qui m'ont encouragé à terminer cette fanfiction. Alors merci, merci et encore merci.<em>

_Votre dévouée NYsarahNY._


End file.
